A New Start
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: When Sakura reunites with Sasuke, her dreams come true when she becomes his wife. But, can they truly be happy? Rated for language/violence/sex, ect. Slight OOC
1. The Unveiling

**Welcome to a new Kagome-H fanfic! I really hope you all enjoy this fic that I completely forgot about until today. I might split it up after this posting, with enough comments saying so. I use the comments to improve the work and I appreciate the reviews.**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my charas.**

**Pairing: Sakura/Sasuke**

**Ages: Sakura 20  
>Sasuke 20<strong>

**A New Start**

**Chapter One: ****The Unveiling**

The forest was quiet except for the birds and occasional grunts from a pink-haired woman that was under watch from a blonde-haired woman nearby. Haruno Sakura was training her chakra control with the former Hokage of Konohagakure Village, Tsunade.

"Perfect, Sakura. I knew I chose a great student for my training. Kakashi was right; you have excellent control of your chakra." Tsunade stated. "How about we call it a day and go get some barbeque?"

Sakura grinned. "Yes, Sensei." She flipped her hair back. Sakura was now 20 years old and had matured over the six years of her training. She became a Jounin shortly after completing the Chuunin exams. Her side rank was a medical nin, due to her training under Tsunade. Her good friend/rival Yamanaka Ino also was a medical nin from learning under her and Tsunade.

The new Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village was Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura's best friend and former team member. When he obtained the title, he was excited that his goal was realized and that he was like his father. She smiled at how mature he had become since the Academy days, back when he always said he 'would become Hokage, believe it!' and now he only said his two favorite words when issuing a mission or addressing issues. He, Sakura and another classmate named Uchiha Sasuke were part of squad 7, with Hitake Kakashi as their leader.

Sakura stopped and motioned for Tsunade to go on ahead. "I'm not hungry at the moment, I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved and turned to look around the forest, knowing that Orochimaru was hiding in the shadows somewhere. She remembered that today was the day she would have to fight him over Sasuke. Not Naruto, not Kakashi, no one but her. Following the presence to a field where she, Sasuke and Naruto once trained, Sakura stopped near the logs that still stood there. "I know you're there, come on out of hiding!" She called out.

Out of a puff of smoke came a tall, pale man with anothe man, less pale and slightly shorter. Orochimaru had a sick grin on his face while the black haired man next to him appeared emotionless in his black eyes. Sakura recognized him as the very same Uchiha Sasuke that she loved all these years ago. Only Hyuga Hinata knew of the fact that she loved Sasuke.

"So, our dear 'blossom tree' has grown very well and shown up to meet us, Sasuke. She is more beautiful, aside from that rather large forehead, than she was years ago. Unfortunately, I have to end her beauty short. Stay and watch, Sasuke-san." He explained, stepping forward. "I know that your final words are going to be 'Give back Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru!' and 'I'll do anything for Sasuke-kun's release!'." His long tongue reached out and sampled her neck. "Mmmm. She tastes even better."

Sakura held still, knowing to hold still otherwise she would die before saving Sasuke. "You swear to free Sasuke from you if you kill me?" She demanded, looking straight at Sasuke when she said that.

Orochimaru snickered. "My dear Pinky, I never go back on words I promise.."

When Sakura looked at him, Sasuke mentally froze. She would give her life for someone like him, that betrayed his village and his friends just to find out his brother never meant what he did? His hand silently went to his pouch holding his kunais and pulled one out. Sure, when they were in the Academy, she was annoying and weak. Now, seeing what the years have done to her, physically and strength wise, he knew he'd rather have a living angel than to actually **have** an angel.

Her green eyes had darkened to a deep emerald with wisdom she had probably obtained over the years. Her body had filled out perfectly, giving her the curves that he had never thought a woman could have. Even Karin was plain compared to Sakura. Her height also was noticeable, she was only three inches shorter than Orochimaru, making her 5'7" to Orochimaru's 5'10". Sasuke was 6'1" now, so there still was a difference between him and her. To put it simply, Sasuke knew that Sakura was beyond beautiful. He also was witness to seeing what Orochimaru did to his victims that he promised the same thing. He knew Orochimaru raped them then killed them without a second thought. He wasn't worth Sakura's virginity and life, was he?

Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke as she felt her body get constricted by Orochimaru. Her body was lifted so that she dangled over the ground by a foot. She glanced and saw that his arm had turned into a snake to hold her still. Her eyes returned to Sasuke's, knowing that he probably wouldn't help her. But, when she looked, he wasn't there and she fell into the thought that he left her to fend against Orochimaru by herself. Just before her legs were parted, Sakura dropped to the ground as the snake exploded, covering her entire outfit in blood. She looked up from her clothes to see Sasuke standing in front of her, holding a bloody kunai out as a defense. "Sasuke...kun..?" She whispered before standing up and putting on her glove that Tsunade gave her.

Orochimaru gaped and looked at his protege. "Sasuke? Wha? I can give you the power to defeat Uchiha Itachi! Why guard someone that is worthless?" He asked.

Sasuke just smirked.

**Well, talk about a cliffy! = ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Kagome-H.**


	2. A Fight of a Lifetime!

**Now, this is chapter two of A New Start. So far, Sakura is reunited with Sasuke, who guards her from Orochimaru as Kakashi and Naruto join them for what can be a really epic fight! O.e; Ooooops… Well, that's a freebe for ya!**

**I disclaim all, except my two charas. Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter Two: A Fight of a Lifetime!**

Sasuke actually smirked. "Like you. You used me to do your bidding for nearly six years. How does that help me gain power to defeat Itachi?" He glanced over at Sakura and saw over her shoulder that Naruto and Kakashi were heading their way. "I've had enough of the errands." He put the kunai away and made the signs serpant-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger before taking a breath and putting a finger in front of his mouth. "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!"

The flames shot from his mouth towards Orochimaru, who barely avoided the attack. He only had a few burns from the near miss. Sakura stepped next to Sasuke as Naruto and Kakashi stood beside both, Naruto on her right and Kakashi on Sasuke's. She cracked her hand. "Let a lady show you boys how to fight!" She focused her chakra on her hand, pulled the fist back and slammed it into the ground. "Gouwan!" She grunted as the earth splintered and shook all the way towards Orochimaru, causing him to lose footing. "NOW!" She said.

Naruto gaped before he, Kakashi and Sasuke joined their attacks, him using a clone or two to put his Rasen Shuriken jutsu above his head. Sasuke used a few more signs before releasing his Dragon flame Jutsu while Kakashi used the seals for his newer Fire Stomp technique. The three attacks nearly hit Orochimaru, nicking his leg as he vanished. They all immediately separated, knowing they had a better vantage point apart.

Kakashi managed to talk while they all were focused. "I must say, Sakura. I believe Tsunade-san has trained you very well. Perhaps a little too well.." He pulled his headband up to show his Sharigan eye, to track any movement around them.

Sakura barely noticed the comment as her training kicked in to let her know that Kakashi was just testing their attention span. Just as she was about to move to another spot, she froze as she felt Orochimaru behind her just as Naruto called her name. Focusing her chakra on her right foot, she spun and brought her leg up, making contact with his face, sending him flying towards Sasuke. "He's heading your way, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and quickly made his correct hand signs for a technique his family only used as a 'coming of age' thing. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" He made a large ball of fire appear just as Orochimaru recovered, hitting into the fireball, causing it to explode. Everyone covered their faces with their eyes peeled to see if he survived or not, but the dust prevented them from doing so.

When the dust cleared, Sakura felt someone grab her hair and felt a strange sense of deja vu happening. But, unlike then, she was stronger. However, she tried to move and the hand tightened on her scalp and yanked her up and a sword was put under her neck. "Damn it.." She half-yelped.

"Sakura!" The three others called as Orochimaru yanked her head back and pressed the blade closer.

"Now, now.. Pinky. Do you have any idea what happens to those who go back on their own words?" He snarled and made her face him. He let her go just as he slammed his foot into her side, sending her sliding to a tree not far from Sasuke. He quickly went into his pose to sense chakra, to be sure Sakura's was gone. Instead, his eyes shot open at the power of Naruto and Sasuke's chakra growing from the instant he set Sakura flying.

Meanwhile, Sakura shook her head and returned to beside Kakashi, wanting to watch the rest of the fight so she could focus on healing the wounds on her legs from the impact. She and Kakashi gaped at the large amount of chakra both Naruto and Sasuke gave out. "Whoa..." She whispered to her former teacher, who could only nod as he replaced his headband.

Naruto's chakra suddenly formed to his body, glowing orange and sprouting three tails from his back, his eyes a blood red with a black pupil as his hands grow claws and his normal canines lengthen and his whiskers deepen in appearance. His clothing he gained vanished beneath the chakra.

Sasuke, however, his chakra was deep blue as his curse mark turned his whole body a light grey while large claw like wings sprouted from his shoulders. His black hair grew and turned a light purple, matching the shade of his lips while a large star like markng appeared between his eyes that turned black with a reddish brown iris with the sign of the Sharigan. He also grew claws on his hands.

Orochimaru was wide eyed as he watched both of the ones he was wanting face off. But not against each other, like he wanted. Instead they were facing against him. Before he could summon a jutzu, Naruto vanished as Sasuke charged forward with his Chidori. He raised his arms to block the attack just as Naruto appeared behind him, side kicking him towards the Chidori. Orochimaru was too stunned to block this time, the attack evaporating him on contact.

Kakashi smiled (Still dunno how people can tell. XD) and looked at Sakura. "I believe that all of you have definately improved over the years. I find it hard to beilieve you three are still the annoying students I once had to pray to get through one mission alive with."

Sakura laughed. "Kakashi-sensei, we are the same people.. Only older and wiser." She grinned and turned to see Sasuke and Naruto back to normal. "Are you guys alright? No injuries or anything?" She asked, going into her Medical Nin persona.

Naruto stared before shaking his head. "Not really. Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" He blinked when he saw Hinata appear. "What's up, Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata only turned a smaller shade of red than what she did in the Academy whenever she was near Naruto. "We have teams lined up, waiting for you to assign them missions. One team is Team Ebisu." She said, causing all to smile.

Team Ebisu included Sarutobi Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. They were working on gaining enough skill to be put into the next Chuunin Exams. Naruto and Konohamaru were friends since Naruto was in the Academy. Konohamaru was also the grandson of the Third Hokage, who died fighting Orochimaru.

Naruto nodded and walked up to her. "I'll get there right now. Sakura, keep on training and remember to keep an eye on Kakashi-sensei." He chuckled and the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke blinked and tilted his head. "What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?" He asked her.

Sakura waved off the queston. "He has a temporary bug going through his system. Nothing a few medications can't take care of. Lemme guess, Sensei, you've been avoiding the medication again."

Kakashi looked embarassed as he nodded. "I can't help what I do. I just never liked anything with medicine." He coughed slightly, which caused Sakura to shake her head.

"What you really need is sleep. You are no longer allowed out of your bed and I'll send Tsunade-sensei and Iruka-sensei to watch you." She huffed as he sighed and also vanished. "I swear I treat idiots worse than Naruto at times."

Sasuke grinned softly. "I bet." He stared at her a little bit, wondering what this tug was to her that made him keep thinking of her. Surely he wouldn't understand what it was, but perhaps Kakashi or Naruto might know. "I wonder if I should follow Naruto or stay here."

Sakura smiled. "You can follow me. I was heading towards the Academy anyhow to keep Naruto and Lee in line." She nodded to him as she took off towards the village he left over three years ago.

**Well, there's chapter two =D I hope you keep reviewing.**

**~Kagome-H.**


	3. Questions For Sasuke

**Now, this is chapter three of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, Sakura is reunited with Sasuke, they fight and beat Orochimaru with the old Team Seven working together once again. Now, Sasuke is wondering if his home would accept him again and whether a certain pink haired person still has feelings for him****.**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter Three: Questions for Sasuke.**

Following behind Sakura, Sasuke felt strange returning to the village he left to gain power to defeat his elder brother Uchiha Itachi, who he thought left him as the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan massacre because he hated him enough to scar him. He found out, as Itachi was dying, that he truly loved him and that he would've really felt bad about killing his kid brother. Sasuke nearly ran into Sakura when she stopped near the gates.

Sakura blinked when he nearly tripped at her stopping at the gate. Normally, Sasuke was focused on everything around him. "You alright?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Sasuke nodded and shrugged a little. "Just thinking about how well I'd be welcomed again after deserting the village so long ago." He told her.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke liked that she understood what he meant from so little. She always had, he realized, ever since they were teamed up together with Naruto. He thought Naruto would've understood him better, but it was Sakura that really understood him.

Sakura took his arm and pulled him past the gate and into the village. "Don't just stand there like a stick in the mud." She grinned as they walked towards the Academy where they all had met all those years ago. Just as they got past Ichicaru Ramen, Tenten and Ino stopped in front of them.

"Hey, bilboard head. What's going on? Why is **he** doing back?" Yamanaka Ino said, first poking Sakura's forehead like old times before glaring at Sasuke.

"Ino! You are still so rude to Sakura-chan." Tenten said, tugging her back before staring at Sasuke.

"He'll explain later to all of us, so go tell Shikamaru, Neji and the others that there'll be a meeting for just us." Sakura said after glaring at Ino and taking Sasuke away. "Sorry bout that. Ino's still wound up about you leaving, even if she married Shikamaru." She giggled and smiled at him, causing the tug again that he felt whenever he thought of her.

Sasuke blinked and wondered what else he missed. "So. Ino and Shikamaru are married?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Bout a year now. Tenten and Neji are engaged at the moment and Lee and Temari are hitting it off fine. And Hinata's currently busy trying to get Naruto to notice her. Kiba has, as has every other guy in the village." She sighed. "Naruto doesn't even notice her. And Gaara, after recovering, is engaged to Matsuri from the Sand Village. Plus, Kurenai allowing Shikamaru to loan her his protection for the child." She frowned a little.

"Child?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Asuma and Kurenai. With Asuma gone, their child needed a mentor/last name, so Shikamaru followed Asuma's dying wish." She explained. "Ino agreed."

Sasuke frowned as well. It was his fault Asuma was killed. If he hadn't ordered Hidan or Pain to hunt them down, Asuma would still be alive and with his child. He realized he would make it up to both Kurenai and the child any way he could. Entering the Chunin field with Sakura, he noticed that half the field was crowded with angry-looking ninja looking at him.

Naruto raised his hands. "Now, now. I understand all of you are pissed that Sasuke would return now. But, he risked his life for one of our own today. Orochimaru nearly killed one of us, but Sasuke managed to save her. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here!" He spoke before whispering into the two's ears. "I'm trying to make it seem that he's a hero, okay? Just wait."

Kurenai Yūhi, of all people walked up, with a bundle in her arms, a small smile on her face. "I believe that Sasuke is indeed a hero. Look at what happened with Haku or those assassin nin, he protected Sakura then too."

Anko Mitarashi was next to walk up and stand next to Kurenai. "I have seen him guard Sakura against Orochimaru. It was in the Chunin Exams part two. Orochimaru showed up and possesed Gaara of the Sand to attack Sakura, but Sasuke stopped him." She smiled at the two.

Soon, the angry looks vanished as all remembered the exact same things. One more stepped forward, it was Hinabi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister. "Why didn't he come back home right away?" She asked.

Sasuke frowned a little bit. "I thought I wouldn't be accepted again after leaving so quickly and without a word. I figured that I had to stay away to be safe from scorn." He answered.

Hinabi walked up to him, still a little shorter so he had to kneel down to see her. "I know I wouldn't've scorned you if I knew all that stuff. I'm sure Hinata and the others agree with me." She smiled and looked to her sister.

"You're right, Hinabi.." Hinata nodded. "You are at least our friend, Sasuke-san." She nodded to the others, except Ino, just to be safe.

But Ino wouldn't be ignored. "I think of him as a friend. I mean after the Sound Ninja beat you to a pulp almost, Sakura, I could tell that Sasuke was concerned about you. I mean. All that anger at someone hitting and beating on Sakura, I nearly lost my own thoughts. But I think what Sasuke did then was right, even if it was gruesome." She said, a smile finally appearing on her face.

Sakura smiled as Naruto faced the villagers. "Who else wants to accept the fact Sasuke is one of us? I certainly do, believe it! Sure, I may have hated him a lot, but he's a true friend that always had mine and Sakura's backs when we needed it. Otherwise, you can wallow in the betrayal that Sasuke accepts doing like a true ninja, or put the past of this whole thing behind us. I know us over here choose to put it behind us, believe it!"

There were mumbles and whispers before Iruka walked up. "I'll put it behind me." As he said that, all the other ninja that knew what Sasuke and the others went through agreed, leaving only a few skeptics behind. "Let's celebrate. Ichicaru had expanded to be huge." Iruka mentioned.

Naruto beemed. "Yes! I forgot about the whole thing. Whoooot! Ramen!" He shouted, running out of the arena, leading many others and leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke.

"He still loves ramen..." Sasuke noticed.

Sakura nodded and sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah. Hinata commented that he loves ramen as much as he loved fighting all those ninja." She said, giggling lightly before heading towards the exit. "You coming?" She asked when he didn't follow after her right away.

Sasuke nodded out of his daze. "Yeah. Just thinking." He said, surprised when she nodded and stood there, just waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Could this be the same Sakura that wouldn't let his mind have a moments piece? "Are you the same Sakura that once wouldn't let me think?" He asked standing next to her.

Sakura laughed a little. "Yes. I've just grown up." She took a step and was pulled back into his arms. "Something wrong, Sasuke?" She asked.

He didn't want to answer, because he had the urge to hold her ever since he saw her again after so long. Somehow, she felt right in his arms, unlike Karin. Karin always clung to him and never stopped glaring at any woman that lingered on him for more than three seconds. Also, Karin never let him have a few moments peace without believing he was with another woman. Mentally, he was. Even when Karin showed him all the ways to make a woman whimper in pleasure and everything like that. She even had the gall to say she loved him, when in fact she wanted his protection.

Sakura tilted her head to see he was zoned out and sighed happily to be held by him for the first time. During the time he was gone, she always had him on her mind, even during her training with Tsunade-sensei. Ino commented how much she had devoted to Sasuke, once calling him a 'lost cause'. "Not to burst your thought bubble, but if we don't show, Naruto will eat Ichicaru outta all his noodles and I would like to eat." She giggled slightly.

Pulling back slightly, he saw her green eyes alight with so much happiness. A smile appeared slowly as he bent his head to brush against her lips before gently capturing her mouth in a kiss that he was sure she never got from anyone. After a few moments, he pulled completely back and took her hand, walking with a tiny smile on his face towards Ichicaru.

**Oh. My. Gosh... I just noticed I never did my little outro thingy in this chapter!**

**~Kagomee-H.**


	4. Planning Time

**Now, this is chapter four of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, Sakura was reunited with Sasuke, they teamed up with Naruto and Kekashi, beating Orochimaru, and Sasuke was accepted back into the village, he's planning something to impress Sakura. I disclaim all, except my two charas.**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter Four: Planning Time**

Sakura was shocked from the kiss as well as how soft his mouth was. She shook off her stunned look just as they walked into Ichicaru Ramen. She saw that even the Sand Siblings showed up, Kankuro being followed by a new nin that Sakura has not even seen once. "Kankuro, who's the girl?" She asked.

Kankuro tilted his head to see who she was talking about. "Oh, that's Shizuka. She was one a missing nin from the Sand Village. No one remembers her leaving. Then yesterday, she showed up." He explained as Temari went to Lee's side.

Shizuka was four inches shorter than Kankuro and her light blue hair seemed to almost blend into the sky once she was outside. Sapphire blue eyes were sparkling at Kankuro's explanation before dimming a tiny bit to acknowledge Sakura. A purple headband kept her hair out of her face, a color that really made her look more like a little kid instead of a young woman. Blue boots covered her feet until her mid-calf, where her green kimono covered up the end. Sakura noticed she had a large chest, like her, Hinata and Ino.

"Very nice to meet you, Shizuka. I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said, extending a hand.

Shizuka smiled and instead of shaking her hand, she pulled Sakura into a hug. "I am so glad to finally meet you, Sakura-chan. Kankuro and Gaara-san were talking about you on the way over here." She smiled and looked at Sasuke. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke. They told me about you, too." She said before heading over to Temari, bringing Kankuro in her tow.

Sasuke blinked. "Shizuka is an odd nin, that's for sure." He commented before heading towards Naruto. "Yo, I have to talk to you, Naruto." He said, grinning when his friend turned with his face in his Ramen bowl.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed before slurping down his bowl. "Sure, whatcha want?" He asked.

"Actually, it's kinda a special thing. Follow me." He said, leading Naruto outside, away from peering eyes and ears. "Listen, I wanna marry Sakura... But, I'm still unsure of whether or not she'll want me." He said, leaning against a tree.

Naruto chuckled a little, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "This is Sakura we're talking about. Of course she wants you. I figured that out after she sent me flying with a punch after I said she looked the same as she did back then." He flinched, remembering the impact.

Sasuke smirked. "So, I was kinda wondering if you'd like get a license for us. But, only if she says 'yes'. I'll give you like a sign." He motioned a salute.

Naruto nodded. "Got it. I was actually gonna make one up for me and Hinata, too. I finally looked past my nose and saw how hot she got. I think it'll be awesome to have a double wedding, dattebayo."

After talking about the girls and how they both stood by them throughout the hardships, Sasuke and Naruto returned to the party, seeing how Sakura was talking with Ino and Hinata. Grinning at each other, they went in for the kill so to speak.

"I honestly think I'm getting bigger." Ino was complaining before noticing Sasuke and Naruto. "Where'd you guys go? Nevermind. One question: Do I look bigger?" She asked, holding her arms out.

Naruto shut his mouth, knowing better. Sasuke, being Sasuke, shrugged. "Well, a little, but it's hardly noticeable." He said, seeing Ino grin and walk to Shikamaru. "Why was she wondering that?"

Sakura giggled. "Silly. You guys wouldn't know when a woman's expecting. But, you answered her delema. Anyways, what's up?" She asked, moving a strand of hair out of her face to behind her ear.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked before both got down on one knee, in front of everyone. "Haruno Sakura, as much as I like to ignore what's going on, I will never truly be myself without you. What I thought as annoying, it actually was a different feeling. The moment I saw you beat up, yet standing your ground against the Sound Ninja, I knew that I was honored that I was on your side." Realizing he was rambling, he chuckled and took her left hand with his right while digging in his pocket for a box. "I love you, Sakura. I never had any idea how hard I'd fall, but I fell hard for you. Will you grant me the honor of being my soul mate, partner and wife?" He asked.

Naruto spoke before she could answer. "Hyuga Hinata, I finally see what love has done to others around me and I realize I have loved you since I accidently spied on one of your trainings. I am dense, but I know what my heart wants. And that's you, Hinata. Will you allow me to be your lover, friend, partner and husband?" He asked as both waited for answers with their hearts at the girls' feet.

Sakura couldn't breathe at first, seeing Sasuke asking for her to be his wife. She blinked back tears as she realized that this wasn't a dream anymore. So long she wanted to be an important part of his life. Looking towards Ino, she was shocked when Ino gave a thumbs up while she and Shikamaru were in one of their makeout sessions. She saw Hinata look at her, her emotions showing the same that Sakura felt: happiness and joy. Facing the love of her life, Sakura croaked her answer out before sobbing lightly. "Yes. A million nin couldn't stop me from being your wife, Sasuke-kun." She was swept up in his arms and spun around before being set down, waiting to see Hinata's responce.

Hinata, on the other hand, blushed like she used to and tackled Naruto to the ground. "Yes, Naru-kun. Yes." She squealed. When Naruto managed to climb to his feet, he and Sasuke grinned and captured their fiance's mouths in a kiss that sealed their love.

**-Four weeks later, with the guys-**

Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kankuro, Naruto and Sasuke were getting fitted for the umptenth time for their tux-kimonos. Sasuke chose a deep red, white and black kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the sleeve. Naruto had his kimono the standard black, but with a little orange at the seams.

"Never figured you two would ever marry." Lee commented, ducking as two shoes flew his way. "What? It's true."

Neji only shook his head. His teammate and friend always spoke his thoughts. "Well, I'll be related to you soon, Naruto. Even if it's cousins. I warn you: hurt Hinata and the wrath of the Hyuga clan will come down upon that yellow head." He chuckled.

Naruto pouted as he was poked. "Yeow. Shika, did you get poked before?" He asked, glaring at himself in the mirror.

Shikamaru glared softly. "Yes. Quit being a drag. Only a few days till you get married and all this'll be a memory." He smiled slightly.

Sasuke sighed, getting a poke from the action. "I hope this'll be worth the pain." He remembered talking about how he'd have to gently claim Sakura as his, explaining that he learned much from Karin.

"Oh, cold feet, Sasuke?" Came a voice.

"Kekashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

Kekashi chuckled. "Ahh, a double wedding. I heard from Tsunade the girls are eager." He said with a twinkle in his eyes before noticing the two. "You guys look like you're going to a funeral instead. But, nice choices."

Sasuke humphed as Naruto sweatdropped before they were finally allowed to take the clothes off. When they heard that was the last time, they couldn't help but sigh in relief. Now, they just had to wait another two days. Sasuke had moved into a house that was vacant for a while, only blocks from both Sakura's and the Academy, where he was a instructor like Iruka. He took over for Iruka when he retired.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat." Naruto complained.

A femmine voice giggled. "Naru-kun, you are always hungry."

The guys turned and saw the girls were laughing at Naruto's comment. Sakura smiled as the girls went to their guy and resumed the stroll.

**-With the girls, two hours prior.-**

"Oh my goodness. I look chubby even in this." Ino complained for the fifth time that day.

"Hush. You are gorgious." Tsunade said, smiling as Hinata appeared. "Wow. You clean up nicely, Hinata." She said.

Hinata chose a baby blue dress that hugged her curves and covered her feet, a small train draping down from her back. She blushed and stood aside as Sakura appeared, wearing a baby pink dress, without the train. Her dress also hugged her curves.

"I think Naruto and Sasuke-kun will drool the whole time. Especially when we get the makeup done." Sakura said, staring at herself.

Tenten nodded. "Definately. They won't be able to stand maybe." She got a giggle from Shizuka and Temari.

Shizuka smiled. "That'll be me next year, I hope."

Temari smiled. "Kankuro will propose, don't worry, Shiz."

Sakura laughed and remembered how she, and those without a husband, blushed when Tsunade explained **in detail** the events of a wedding night. "I can't believe it. One more day till we say 'I do', Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "Yes. It'll feel nice to be the wife of Naru-kun."

The girls left with grins and talked about how Ino was not fat and she'd always look good.

**-Back to the present-**

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "Naruto nearly had cold feet." He said, dodging a laughing Naruto bullet. "What?"

Naruto, laughing, tried to glare at him. "It wasn't me. It was you. I just complained about getting poked for the millionth time." He said.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. But I complained about that too. I will Fire Ball jutzu that thing once I'm finally married to this lovely lady." He kissed Sakura's cheek.

Shikamaru shook his head. "You do that. It's fun to destroy the thing." He smiled. "Ino actually did me a favor by tossing it into the fire one day." He noticed Kiba talking to a new girl. "Yo, Kiba. What's up?" He asked as the group stopped and either leaned against a fence or a building.

Kiba blinked and grinned. "Nothing. Just met this amazing girl. Guys, meet Kaori. Kaori, the gang. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata are the ones getting married in.. what? Two days?"

Tsunade laughed. "A day, silly. I say, time flies."

Naruto and Sasuke had matching faces, both calculating the time. Sasuke grinned. "I guess I did have cold feet. I said two."

The girl introduced as Kaori bowed slightly. "It's an honor. I met Kiba a few months ago, actually. I happened to be on a mission for my village." Her blonde hair was brighter than Ino's while her eyes were a shimmering hazel. A green hairtie had her hair pinned to the side of her head. A cherry blossom was in the knot. Draping over her was a large pink kimono that seemed to skim her toes. While Shizuka, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tsunade were large, Kaori was actually slimmer.

The girls smiled and nodded acknowledgement while the guys looked at each other with a grin on half of their faces. They could see that Kiba was taken with Kaori just like Kankuro was with Shizuka. Naruto covered Lee's mouth before he spoke of the thought. Looking towards Sasuke, Naruto and the guys nodded taking a few steps back, Naruto and Sasuke holding onto Lee and then they vanished while the others were talking.

Once they were sure they were out of range, they put down Lee and crossed their arms. Lee looked around, confused. "Why'd ya pull me away?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You have a habit of speaking your mind, literally. We had to kinda take you away before we got Kiba on our tails. We all can almost tell that Kiba likes Kaori. But, imagine if Kiba wasn't ready. He'd be pressured."

Neji nodded. "And who do you think he'd blame?"

Lee flushed almost. "Me? Well, I can't help it. Ever since Sakura-san left me waiting, I couldn't stop my thoughts from speaking."

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked, while Sasuke glared at Lee.

Lee didn't notice the death glare from Sasuke. "I hate to speak poorly of her, but, she's loose. Like, she almost did anything for some money." Lee rolled his eyes a little before realizing that Sakura's fiance was there. "Oops.." He said, just as Sasuke calmly walked up, took out a kunai and held it over his jewels.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Lee. Otherwise I'd make you a quick girl. If you EVER speak like that about Sakura again, I will make Temari sad to not be able to have kids." He threatened calmly before stepping away just as the girls appeared, including his confused fiancée.

Sakura tilted her head a little. "Something wrong? Cause when we looked, you guys were gone." She sensed her fiance was a little agitated.

Naruto shook his head. "Just a little guy talk, nothing serious." He covered as his stomach growled. "That reminds me, we're going to eat."

Sakura and Hinata exchanged the same befuddled look before they all headed to Ichicaru for a meal. For the guys, it was their last "meal" being single.

**Whooot! Finally. Lol. That was a big chapter. ^o^  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	5. Big Day Celebrations

**Now, this is chapter five of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, a lot has happened, including Sasuke and Naruto both proposed to Sakura and Hinata, who both said yes. Now the big day has arrived and everyone in Konohagakure was excited for it. I disclaim all, except my two charas. I also don't own There's a Party Here in Agrabah from Aladdin 3, Disney does.**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter Five: Big Day Celebrations!**

Sasuke sat next Naruto as Team Ebisu walked in. Today, after this final appointment, he and Sakura will be married, as will Naruto and Hinata, who left the room with a bow. He could tell Naruto was both excited and nervous because he always seemed to run his hands through his hair.

**_There's a party here in Agrabah  
>There's excitement in the air<br>People pouring in from near and far  
>'Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a weddin'<em>**

"Okay, from what I heard from the lady, you guys were not only able to find the cat, you made sure someone always held it. So, since that was a C-class mission, I feel you guys could handle a B-rank. Unless you have another opinion, Ebisu?" He asked, looking towards Sasuke, who handed him a B-rank scroll.

"None, sir." Ebisu said as he took the scroll, leading Moegi and Udon out, before waiting for Konohamaru.

"Today's the day, huh Naruto?" He asked, smiling.

Naruto nodded. "Yup. Now get outta here, dattebayo, and get going on that mission." Konohamaru nodded and left as Naruto, Sasuke and Neji stood up. "Oi. Never figured that'd ever end." He took the Hokage headgear and ran his hand through his hair again before returning the headgear to his head as they walked out.

**_There's a party here in Agrabah_**  
><strong><em>Ev'rybody will be there<em>**  
><strong><em>So if you're a pouper or a shah<em>**  
><strong><em>Do something wilh your hair!<em>**

Sasuke nodded and grinned. "Just remember: it'll be better after tonight, maybe. Who knows how good ya are. I heard from Karin that there are guys that can't get outta bed for a few days due to their stamina." He said, smirking a little.

Naruto laughed and nodded. "Yeah. There are those here, too." He stated as he saw Shikamaru and the other guys waiting for them. "What's with the waiting? I'd think you guys were my bodyguards." He joked.

Kiba grinned. "We just wanna hang around, since it may be the last time for you two as single guys." He said.

_**You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty**_  
><em><strong>A turban that's unravelling just won't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a party here in Agrabah<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'm goin' to paint the town<strong>_  
><em><strong>if you want to see what colors are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Follow me around<strong>_

Neji nodded. "That's true. Plus, we wanna give you two a day you'll hopefully never forget."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled. "As if. I'd rather not and just say we did. Besides, it's not like we'll change dramatically."

Kankuro shrugged. "Never know. Like with Shikamaru, he changed from annoying to a pain. Not to mention Ino, ever since they got married they've never left the other alone."

Shikamaru glared a little. "It's called love, you idiot. Everyone has felt it or is feeling it." He said, sighing.

Naruto and Sasuke both smiled, knowing where Shikamaru were going with this as they noticed the time. Naruto blinked. "Wow. Look at the time. You guys, we're gonna be late!"

_**Aladdin's gettin' married**_  
><em><strong>And it's gonna be the wedding of the century<strong>_  
><em><strong>My buddy's gettin' married and you're gonna see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just how much I can do<strong>_

Sasuke shook his head. "Oh, shit. The girls'll have our heads!" He said as all went into a panic and ran into their side of the large chapel. "Good thing you remembered, Naruto. I don't wanna face an angry Sakura after what I saw." He shuddered, imagining that punch to his gut or his cock.

Naruto nodded. "And I've only seen Hinata angry once. Not a pretty sight, especially with her Byakugan running."

Neji nodded as they all got into their suits and Naruto and Sasuke went to stand at the altar, sighing in relief to see they barely were late. Naruto was on the right side of the aisle and Sasuke on the left, both talking to someone. Naruto was seeing little Jiraya Asuma, named after two amazing men while Sasuke talked to Iruka.

**_You've heard of your Safari Bar Mitzvahs_**  
><strong><em>You've all been to a luau sweetsixteen<em>**  
><strong><em>well none of them compare to what this is<em>**  
><strong><em>The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be bursting<em>**

"Still not having cold feet, Sasuke?" Iruka joked. "I would if I were you. But, then, you probably are thinking ahead like usual."

Sasuke grinned and nodded. "Exactly. If anyone has cold feet, I think it'd be Naruto. But, he's calm. Hard to see how he appears." He chuckled.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah. He hasn't changed, except hiding how he feels. I bet he is kinda worried, but he was never one to show his true feelings much."

**_There's a party here in Agrabah_**  
><strong><em>And it's got us all aglow<em>**  
><strong><em>if a street rat could have come so far<em>**  
><strong><em>Maybe I could do it<em>**  
><strong><em>Sure, there's nothin' to it<em>**

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was now holding baby Jiraya. He couldn't help but notice that he had a look of someone who was a little afraid of holding a child, yet held one for the fun of it. He walked over just as Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister, motioned for Shizune to start playing. Making sure Kurenai had Jiraya back, he towed Naruto to his spot besides the other girls that may have entered while he was talking to Iruka.

Naruto grinned slightly before facing the entrance with Sasuke, seeing Hiashi, Hinata and Hinabi's father, having his eldest daughter on his arm, following Hanabi, who would be the flower girl, and Konohamaru, the ring bearer. Suddenly, Naruto's mouth dropped open at how beautiful Hinata was now.

_**There's a party here in Agrabah**_  
><em><strong>But we're not sure that we'll go<strong>_  
><em><strong>For although the bride is ladidah<strong>_  
><em><strong>The groom is awfully low<strong>_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and quickly smacked him on the back of the head, chuckling lightly as Hiashi took Hinata's hand and gently handed it over to Naruto.

"You better take care of my precious daughter, Naruto." He demanded a little and backed up to take his place sitting next to Hanabi.

_**Now we take you down to the palace**_  
><em><strong>Where ev'ryone has celebrated all night long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without Jafar and all of his malice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ev'rybody is happy! What could possibly go wrong?<strong>_

Hinata blushed and smiled. "He's just protective." She explained as they waited for the other bride, who was with her own father.

Kizashi Haruno had dull pink hair, darker than Sakura's, and blue eyes, which made Sasuke believe she had her mother's eyes. His sideburns could easily be mistaken for his moustache. Sasuke had met Mebuki and Kizashi before asking Sakura to marry him. The two took to him as quickly as Sakura did.

**_There's a party here in Agrabah_**  
><strong><em>And we're gonna rob'em blind<em>**  
><strong><em>While they're all munching caviar<em>**  
><strong><em>Create a small disturbance<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll sneak up flom behind<em>**

**_[That'll be it to get to the actual wedding \o/]_**

That was only a sidenote compaired to Sakura, who was almost an angel in her gown, causing him to lightly tug on his collar to let him breathe. He sent a grateful thanks to the gods for allowing him to be hers forever.

Sakura noticed and lightly tightened her hand on her father's arm, to prevent herself from running headfirst down the aisle. _'Wow. As if he couldn't get more handsome. Now, it may, in fact, be a crime.'_ She mentally laughed as her dad handed her hand to his as gently as he could, as if she were fragile.

Kizashi smiled softly. "My boy, you really do deserve my beloved daughter." Then he turned serious. "You better not harm her." With that, he also went to stand beside Mebuki, who half-glared at him, meaning they both were serious. Sasuke blinked a little before shaking his head as they faced Tsunade, who would be performing the wedding, both placing their bride's hands on their arm.

Tsunade motioned to the people to sit, including the bridesmaids and groomsmen, before smiling. "Alright. Listen well, I personally have never done this, but, oh well. Here we go." She became serious so quickly, everyone was shocked speechless. "It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"

All four smiled at their love, responding in unison. "We definately will." Tsunade nodded and went on, telling Sakura and Hinata what they say. Hinata went first.

"I, Hyuga Hinata, take you, Uzumaki Naruto, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." She repeated, tears gathering in her eyes.

Sakura stared into the eyes that she had first saw way back before the Academy and also repeated what Hinata said. "I, Haruno Sakura, take you, Uchiha Sasuke, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."

Kizashi and Hiashi both smiled through their own tears to see their daughters take vows they themselves did years ago and how proud Hiashi now felt towards Hinata. Tsunade quickly wiped her tears, motioning that the guys would be saying the exact same thing.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, take you, Hyuga Hinata, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us, dattebayo." He added his famous saying, meaning it more now than ever.

Sasuke turned as serious as Kizashi was, but with a tiny smile. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, take you, Haruno Sakura, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."

The whole entire chapel was filled with small sniffs and a few sighs as Tsunade motioned to Konohamaru to walk over. "The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness." She said, smiling at the four she knew so well. "Konohamaru, if you may give Naruto and Sasuke the brides' rings."

He nodded and held out the light pink pillow, holding the two rings for Sakura and Hinata and stepping to the side, out of the way for awhile as Sasuke switched up the order.

Taking Sakura's left hand, he smiled as he slid the ring on the ring finger. "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." He gently lifted her finger up and placed a small kiss on it as Naruto chuckled lightly and did the same. (Okay, I'll do the same vow once, since it can get repeatitive). The girls did the same to the guys, their tears continuing to grow in their eyes.

Tsunade again wiped her tears and motioned for the two couples to face the crowd. "You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your four lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other. Inasmuch as you four have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husbands and wives." She chuckled a little. "Ladies, gentlemen and others, it is my greatest honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." She proudly annouced before pounding her fist into her palm. "Oh yeah, forgot one thing." She smiled at Naruto and Sasuke. "You two can now kiss your brides."

Catcalls and cheers errupted as Naruto and Sasuke had the same grin on their faces before swooping down and giving their new wives a kiss to remember.

**Phew. That was long. In the next chapter, I'll be nice and go straight to the wedding night. \o/  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	6. Wedding Night

**Now, this is chapter six of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, a lot has happened, including the long-awaited wedding, which was longer than I planned so. I'll be nice and skip to Sakura and Sasuke's wedding night. This'll be a lemon, I'll still mark it if you still dun like it [= (], believe me. =P**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter Six: Wedding Night**

After such a long and hectic day, Sakura giggled when Sasuke kicked open his own door just to close it with his back, too busy kissing her to bother with using the door handle. She and Sasuke never left each other's side at all during the reception, as they had to make sure it was real. Her arms never left his shoulders as he continued the journey to his room, or **their** room now. They only separated to greet others, like Tsunade and her parents or Kurenai and little Jiraya.

When she giggled, Sasuke couldn't help but smile and nip at her cheek, giving both their much needed breathing from their lip lock. Remembering his way to his bedroom, which was a natural thing, he put her on his feet, helping support her till she found her feet again. "I better fix that door quick." He joked, giving her the time to gather her thoughts. As he walked, he went through how he'd be sure that Sakura enjoyed the night ahead. He chuckled at seeing how the door was almost off its frame. While he fixed the door, he had a plan to make this night the best for Sakura.

Sakura, on the other hand, quickly calmed her inner self down. The same inner self was still worried about if they'd even fit. _'Cha! What if it wasn't meant to be!? Or if he found me lacking and never touched me again?! Or even worse, doesn't really love me!?' _Inner Sakura panicked and seemed to run around without moving. Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she scolded the inner half of her that she thought was gone now that she had better taijutsu and could now show her emotions, especially her annoyance or anger whenever Naruto happened to be annoying. _'It is meant to be. After all, he explained himself to everyone and even proposed in public, something that should prove he loves me. We probably won't fit the first time. Don't forget, Tsunade said first times aren't the easiest.'_ She chided mentally as she went to work undoing her dress, liking the fact it zipped down the side. Carefully folding it, she placed it on a hanger and put it in the closet. While she was in there, she chose a light nightgown, 'virginal pink', as Tsunade commented as they shopped one day.

The nightgown fit her body nicely, not too loose and not too tight to where she couldn't breathe, let alone move. Tiny pink bows followed the opening to her stomach, where the remainder stayed open until she tied the matching sash gently around her waist. Even her light blue panties seemed to blend in with the soft fabric, as did her matching bra. Straightening her back, the action pushing her chest up more, she floated to the bed, her stomach fluttering in anticipation. Her feet, on the other hand, had other ideas and went to the foot of the bed, leaving her smiling softly as she looked out the window.

That was how Sasuke saw her as he returned to their room, pausing at the sight before a smile returned to his mouth. He figured she'd wind up somewhere other than the bed, and he wasn't far off. Slowly closing the door, he walked over and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed his nose on the soft neck he would get to learn. "Thinking again?" He asked, chuckling as she jumped a little.

Sakura was startled, but quickly relaxed and giggled softly. "I was always the thinker, don't forget. I've never left my head for too long, unless it was important." She said matter-of-factly, raising her pointer finger as she said that. "Still do, too. Had a mental fight with myself." She admitted, grinning slightly.

"Oh? Which part of you won?" He asked, clearly amused, something that she knew would've happened.

"The part of me with all the information, of course." She replied, turning her head slightly to look at him. "So, the door's fine now?" She made it sound like the door was a real person.

Sasuke chuckled. "Mhm. It's as fine as a door can get. One thing, though. Why did all the looks Tsunade-san send you make you blush? I only remember a few times, but those took the cake."

Sakura blushed again, blinking. "Tsunade-sensei made sure me and Hinata **knew** what was going to happen tonight. As if I wasn't a medical-nin and Hinata wasn't a Chunin helping me in the hospital daily when she wasn't helping Naruto." She giggled slightly.

That made Sasuke shake his head. "Geez. I think Tsunade may be more perverted than we all think." He paused a little before smiling. "That saves me a long time. Now..." He said just before he was assaulted by her flinging herself at him, smiling that she wanted him to shut up. His hands left her shortly, going into the pink hair he remembered so well. One hand left her head to pick her up and carry her to their bed, laying her down on the soft linens. He was glad that he got darker bedsheets, for when he leaned back; he couldn't breathe at the site she presented.

Her hair seemed even lighter against the dark blue cover, her nightgown adding to the angelic glow she seemed to always have around him. Her green eyes showed both wonder and the slightest fear, though he knows she'd never show fear, even when there was no mission. That was his stubborn Sakura, the one he loves. The nightgown parted over her long legs, showing off the strength she had and made him glad to be able to spend the rest of his life with her. He saw the light blue panties that covered the one place that he longed to explore further. He nearly thought it was unfair to her that he was fully clothed while she wore next to nothing.

Sakura blushed lightly at how much worship was in his eyes at her body. After being so self-conscious of her body before, she never thought she'd be worshipped like she was now. When she saw he was thinking, she slowly placed her hands at the edge of the opening of his kimono and kisode, her eyes watching her hands as they slowly went to his waist, untucking the edges and traveling back up his chest, under the loose cloth to his shoulders as she pushed it off him, freeing his upper half to her view.

As she figured, there were scars from every mission that he got hurt in and then some from other nin attacking him back when he was a missing-nin. The darker marks only made him more handsome, if she thought it were possible for someone to be so scared and yet, strong at the same time. Carefully, she traced each mark, knowing where a few came from, others she figured out were not ones he'd mention out loud. _This is the Sasuke I dreamed about: no fairytale, no white horse, just Sasuke. He's not perfect and I never wanted perfect, except to give him a perfect life that he was robbed of by Itachi._ She leaned up and captured his mouth again, yearning to know how he would feel inside her.

**~~Lemon~~**

Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he ran his hands over her legs and up to her hip, where one hand stayed and the other continued the path to undo her nightgown, sweeping over her left breast, which caused her to gasp and arch up. Finding the first pink bow, he tugged as his hands went down, undoing each bow, brushing the top of her breasts, the sides and underneath. He released her mouth and followed his hand, kissing every inch of skin visable as he smiled at her gasp and had to hold her still due to her squirming around. Finally he undid her bows, undoing her sash and lifting her up to toss the fabric to somewhere in the room. Looking at her body, he was surprised when her hands shyly undid her bra and threw it in the same direction of her nightgown. "God. What kind of training did Tsunade put you under?" He murmured.

Sakura giggled and smiled shyly. "Only the minor dodging rocks and exploding blasts. Nothing bad." She said as her hands ran up and down his arms, blushing lightly. Tsunade never mentioned anything about what she was feeling at the moment. Returning her arms to around his neck, she pulled him back to her mouth, wanting him to keep giving her the strange feelings.

Shaking his head mentally, he ran his hands up to toy with her hardened nipple, running his thumbs over the nubs. He figured she was a 42DD, something her enjoyed about her. A few years ago, he thought she wasn't even a girl. The years proved him wrong, by showing she had indeed, become a beautiful woman. Staying on her mouth, he chucked his pants and didn't care where they landed before his right hand went to the junction of her legs, running his finger between her folds and nearly groaning at how wet she already was, even through the fabric of her panties. He left her mouth to head towards her pussy and find out how she tasted.

Sakura's body bowed slightly when he cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipple, before shuddering a little when his finger brushed her clit, shocked that it felt so good. She allowed him to spread her legs as far as he wanted to give him the right amount of space to be right with her wetness. When she registered she still had her panties on, she was about to say something when the panties suddenly vanished from him tossing them somewhere and returning to his position above her hip.

Smiling at her response, Sasuke decided to end their wondering by setting his mouth to her clit, sucking softly and running a finger up her pussy. That earned a gasp and a moan from Sakura before he understood that they had the rest of their lives to take it slow, liking her dazed eyes that stared up at him. Leaning down to capture her mouth so she had a way to deal with the pain that was coming. He grasped his cock and aligned himself with her entrance before slowly pressing in, bumping into her maidenhead. Adding a little pressure to the kiss, he pulled back before thrusting hard, tearing through her maidenhead and claiming her as his.

Sakura gasped and whimpered into his mouth, feeling as if she was a piece of paper getting torn to shreads. She couldn't've described the pain she now felt, even if it was a momentary thing. Reminding her body that it was normal to feel pain helped it relax, especially after remembering how good he made her feel beforehand. She arched slightly, testing the angle and finding it felt even better now as she used that to signal to Sasuke to continue, since they were in a liplock and she doubted he would ever leave her mouth.

He groaned at her second arch before moving again, setting a rhythm that would've made even Naruto yawn, making sure she wasn't in anymore pain. That was the last thing he wanted and he hoped he'd never see her even in pain again. After a few thrusts, he heard her say she wanted more and that if he didn't speed up, she'd go crazy. Chuckling, he did as bid and held onto her hip to thrust deeper, getting both of them to moan in unison.

Each hard thrust sent Sakura's body even closer to an unknown destination, something she wanted to find out what it was. Her hands clung to his shoulders as her body arched to the tempo, shuddering every now and then as her walls spasmed around his cock. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, but as she was about to say something, the unknown destination was reached, causing her to scream out his name as her body shuddered and her vision went white followed by fireworks behind her lids.

When she came, Sasuke had held back his own climax to join her as he thrust twice more before going stiff as he released his seed into her, feeling as if he gave his sorrows of his past, the hardships and anger he felt into the haven of her body. Even the final wall around his heart shattered as he realized he had no defenses anymore, all because of Sakura. He managed to pull out and roll to her left, bringing her to his side as he grabbed the main bedcover from the foot of the bed and covered them up.

**~~End Lemon~~**

Sakura swore her body was water when he pulled her against him, as she couldn't feel her body yet. A smile came to her face when she could move, knowing now she was a woman with a very protective man as a husband. She even knew Hinata would be as protected with Naruto as she will be with Sasuke. Sakura knew he deserved a better future to cope with his past. No matter what, she'd stand by his side, as a true wife and lover would. With that vow, she succumbed to sleep.

**Vola. Done and chapter seven is on it's way. Just have more things to work on.  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	7. Back to Work

**Now, this is chapter seven of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, a lot has happened, including the long-awaited wedding night. Now, the morning after.. Will there be regrets? Or something more? Song is owned by Anastasia called "Paris Holds The Key (To Your Heart)"**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter Seven: Back to Work and a Shock.**

Sakura felt the sun reflect off of the wall and as she rolled, she met a solid chest. She stretched, only to be pulled closer, knowing that it was her husband. Husband. That had a nice ring to it. "… Morning.." She murmured tiredly, leaning up to meet his mouth in a gentle kiss. The realization that she was now married and to a man who needed and earned it made her even happier. **[A/N: Before I continue, I've STATED I have classes to worry about, so stop complaining! I have a college life besides this. I can't ALWAYS WRITE when I want due to having some classes range from 9 in the morning till 4 in the afternoon. Then I have to set aside time for the homework, plus I babysit my little cousin from time-to-time! I seriously hate that people think that I have nothing to do outside writing fanfictions! Don't say my stories are a joke, people. I have a life! With that... I'll get back to the story]** When she felt him return the kiss, she wanted to learn even more about how else they could make love. She remembered saying so before she had her first climax, even if it was foggy.

Sasuke chuckled lightly at her murmur. "Morning to you too, sleepyhead." He replied from her lips and pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of having such a loving woman to be able to be his for as long as possible. He gave up trying to think of something that may try to test her, when, in fact, she was the one testing him. Hell, he was up for another round of lovemaking, but he also knew she would be tender from last night. That would take a day or so to recover, but he'd be sure to teach her how to please him. But, he figured that would have to wait until tonight. "Ya know, we can just stay here all day..." He mumbled against her mouth.

A giggle broke out from her, causing her to pull back. "We can't have all of Konoha thinking we're lazy... Especially you, Mr. Right-Hand-To-The-Hokage. Even though he can protect himself, you are both his bodyguard and best friend.. And I'm sure Tsunade-sensei would return to retraining me if I show up late. I'd rather not get blown up." She smiled and rolled out of his arms, despite her body whining at the loss of heat. Stretching, she got out of bed and picked out a red top connect to the shorts with fishnet-looking fabric. On the skirt were the symbolic circles that she was used to wearing. She grabbed a black pair of gloves and her boots, sitting down after putting her outfit. Once the boots were on, she turned to see that her husband was pretending to sleep. Chuckling, she took her forehead protector and placed it on top her head after brushing her hair out before fixing her gloves to her hands. "Rise and shine, lazy bones. Or I'll probably tell Naruto to give you so many missions, you'll be too tired for loving." She teased before ducking out the door and waiting by the front door.

Sasuke groaned when she mentioned talking to Naruto. Knowing him, Naruto would only be happy to do as Sakura commanded, least he wound up in the ground. Sighing, he chose a joinin outfit simular to Kakashi's but without the vest. Strapping on armguards, he put his own forehead protector on his forehead before following his wife, figuring that he'd be doing this for the rest of their lives. "Happy now? I could have used a few more minutes, you know."

Sakura smiled sweetly as they left, meeting up with Shikamaru and Ino. "Ino, you're up early? That's different." She teased.

Ino glared at her. "Watch it, Forehead.. I may try to control your mind again.."

That got a snort from Sakura. "Sadly, you'll just get kicked out again, but do ya need to see how the little one's doing?"

Ino smiled. "You know me like a book, Sakura. It was Shikamaru's idea, though."

_**[ACCORDIAN PLAYER] **_  
><em><strong>Lovers!<strong>_

_**[LADY FLOWER SELLER] **_  
><em><strong>Ooh La La!<strong>_

Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged a look before they kissed their wives and headed to the Hokage's house, only to be greeted by Naruto bursting out of the doors, followed by a trash can and a few scrolls. Sasuke looked down at his friend. "Did you stick that foot in your mouth again?"

Naruto shrugged. "All I said was that she should try wearing another color besides lavender. Perhaps it's just her style.. Fuck.." He swore, running his hands through his hair. "Be right back after I swallow my balls and apologize."

Shikamaru chuckled. "It's not too bad apologizing, dude. I would know."

_**[SOPHIE] **_  
><em><strong>Welcome, my friends, to Paris. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Here, have a flower on me. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Forget where you're from. <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're in France! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Children, come! <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll show you that French joie de vivre!<strong>_

_**Paris holds the key to your heart. **_  
><em><strong>And all of Paris plays a part.<strong>_

Sasuke chuckled, figuring he was safe for now with Sakura. He saw the strength she gained over the years. "Imagine me facing Sakura's wrath... Not pretty." He shuddered at the thought.

Shikamaru nodded. "She has even me scared to cross her. Ever since she took up training with Tsunade-sensei, she's been a force to reckon with. That was a few years ago. Ino just started learning about being a medical nin the instant she found out she was expecting." He smiled when Naruto returned, looking pleased. "I take it she forgave you?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah... She promised me a great reward tonight..." He puffed up and chuckled as they awaited Hinata. Once she was with them, they all escorted her to the hospital, to help Sakura and Ino if they needed it. Now that it was just them, they could easily talk about how much Shikamaru was getting with Ino nearly four months along.

**_[ACCORDIAN PLAYER AND FLOWER SELLER] _**  
><strong><em>Just stroll two by two <em>**  
><strong><em>Down what we call "la rue"<em>**

**_[SOPHIE AND ALL] _**  
><strong><em>And soon all Paris <em>**  
><strong><em>Will be singing to you! <em>**  
><strong><em>Ooh La La <em>**  
><strong><em>Ooh La La<em>**  
><strong><em> Ooh La La!<em>**

~~~With Sakura, Ino and Hinata~~~

Sakura laughed at the blush on Hinata's face. "You do know that you have no reason to be embarrassed, right?" She asked.

Hinata laughed and nodded. "I guess not. Well, shall I take the third level or second?"

Ino sighed. "I'll have to stay on the first level. That means Sakura gets the third level.. Wait. Isn't Kakashi on that level?"

Sakura gaped before drawing her brows in sheer delight. "He better be. I have Guy guarding his door and Iruka guarding his window. See you girls at the end of the shifts." She smiled as they parted ways at the front desk. _'Knowing Kakashi-sensei he'll be driving Guy and Iruka crazy.'_ She wasn't far off.

"Oh, Sakura! Thank goodness. That man in there is insane." Guy said, bolting towards the stairs before she could ask.

**_[MAURICE CHEVALIER]_**  
><strong><em>Paris holds the key to l'amour!<em>**

**_[FREUD]_**  
><strong><em>And not even Freud knows the cure.<em>**

**_[AVIATOR]_**  
><strong><em>There's love in the air!<em>**

"KAKASHI!" She bellowed, standing in the door frame and seeing her old sensei up and about, AGAIN.

"Ooops.. I need a-"

"You get your butt back in that bed or I will make you! I have Kurenai and Ichicaru waiting." She steamed over, grabbed his collar and plopped him down on the bed. "Stay here. Iruka, use whatever force needed."

"Gotcha." Iruka grinned evilly and made a shadow clone guarding the door as she left.

Sighing, she went to Kurenai's room and smiled. "Kurenai-sensei, how are you faring?"

"Very well, thank you. As is little Asuma." She said, looking at her son.

"You named him after his father? I'm sure Asuma-sensei would be very honored. I'll just have a quick look-see." Leaning over, the baby cooed in the cutest way as she poked his cheek to get him to smile. "Well, he's-What's going on Hinata?" She asked as Hinata entered the room, panting.

"It's.. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru... Apparently... Someone... Ambushed them..." She panted out as the two raced past other nin, intent on getting to their husbands. Ino met them on the way to the emergency room.

_'Just great..'_ Inner Sakura sighed as the three saw their other halves struggling against other medical nin. "QUIT IT." She hollered as they went to the bedsides of their stubborn husbands. "Now, what exactly happened?"

Naruto nearly bounced out of his bed. "It was those damn Sound Ninja! They came back to try and finish me and Sasuke off for Orochimaru."

Ino sighed. "And how did Shikamaru get involved?"

**_[ARTISTE] _**  
><strong><em>The French have it down to an art!<em>**

**_[ALL]_**  
><strong><em> Paris hold the key to your heart!<em>**

**_[SOPHIE] _**  
><strong><em>When you're feeling blue <em>**  
><strong><em>Come to Le Moulin. <em>**  
><strong><em>When your heart says don't, <em>**  
><strong><em>The French say do!<em>**

**_[CAN CAN GIRLS] _**  
><strong><em>When you think you can't <em>**  
><strong><em>You'll find you can can!<em>**

Shikamaru grinned softly. "I am his bodyguard, don't forget." He winced when she pushed him down. "Careful."

Ino huffed. "Don't tell me careful, Mr. Nara. You're the one on a bed with your wife tending to you."

Sakura sighed and pulled her hair up to not get it all sweaty. "Lay down and I'll see if you'll live." She said, taking her gloves off before turning to a nin. "Bring curtains, to keep some modesty." When the nin nodded his head, she shook her head and took off his shirt, seeing brand new wounds that didn't look deep. "I always thought Naruto over there was the careless one." She joked lightly.

_**[SOPHIE] **_  
><em><strong>Everyone can can can!<strong>_

_**[SOPHIE AND CAN CAN GIRLS] **_  
><em><strong>You can can can too! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Whee! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Whee! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Whee!<strong>_

_**[DIMITRI] **_  
><em><strong>Paris hold the key to her past. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, Princess, I've found you at last. <strong>_  
><em><strong>No more pretend, <strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be gone, <strong>_  
><em><strong>That's the end...<strong>_

"Well, not today. My brain was thinking of other things when that happened." Sasuke explained, sitting up on her command to see for more wounds. "In fact, it was Naruto's idea to give missions and call it a day... Only to see the Sound nin waiting to ambush us."

Sakura rolled her eyes and finished patching him up. "Well, nothing seems to be serious... Not something that a few hours rest can handle." She reached up to undo her hairtie, only to find his hands there, undoing it for her. "I'm not helpless, you know. I could've done it myself."

Sasuke grinned. "I know. I just wanted to do it. Besides, you've done that for years, so I figured I wanted to do it a few times. How's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ask me yourself." Came the reply, startling all in the room.

**[Lol. Riot Girl by Good Charlotte works right here.] **Sakura immediately got over her shock, abruptly turning and cracking her knuckles. "What the hell did I say?! I told you to stay resting... Now you're dead." She said with deathly calmness as she strode over to her old sensei. Pulling back, she landed a punch in the same area as she did once on Naruto. While everyone was shocked at her, she grabbed the unconcious Kakashi, shaking him. "You. Are. An. IDIOT! Iruka!" She bellowed, only to see Tsunade. "Milady, he won't stay in his room."

Tsunade grabbed Kakashi like Sakura. "You listen good, Kakashi! What good will you do Naruto if you're too sick?! Oh, good afternoon, Naruto." She beemed, returning to her glare at Kakashi.

"Granny! I take it you'll watch over him well, so he's in your care from now on. Feel free to use whatever force needed." Naruto grinned and replaced his hat and cloak, hopping off the bed before popping a fist into his palm. "That's right, it's the academy's exam today.. Let's get going. Iruka, send for the other squad leaders." He ordered.** [The song would stop here. :D]**

Iruka nodded. "Right away." He poofed after saying that.

Sakura grinned. "It's funny how serious they all take you now, Naruto."

"Do ya think I care? I pick up after the Third hokage, as well as the fourth. After all, the fourth was my dad." Naruto said proudly as they also poofed, arriving outside the doors. "Iruka, are all here?"

Iruka grinned. "Now they are. After all, Sakura took over for Kurenai. I'll announce you then. Sure you're ready? This is actually your first exam as a hokage."

Naruto scoffed. "I'm ready, let's do it!"

The four laughed and entered the academy while Iruka got their attention. "The sixth hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" Cheers and even catcalls from women surrounded them, getting Hinata to snub them, knowing **she** was his wife, not any of them. Sasuke and Sakura laughed softly behind their hands, as did some of the others. Iruka turned, hiding his own inner laugh.

"Okay.. We all know it's that time for the Academy's Graduation Exam.. Now.. I'll start with Team Iruka.. Hyuga Hanabi, Katsurou Yamada and Tsukino Nori. Team Sakura: Hiraku Kimura, Rina Nakahara and Yuuko Oshiro. Team Kakashi: Kokoro Himura, Daiki Kimura and Natsumi Kobayashi." The list went on after those main ones, all the genin cheering for their fellow genin that got a good squad. "That is the teams, may you all make Konohana proud. A piece of advice: Try working together.. Teams need to rely on everyone, not just one person. Believe it, I would know that from experience. Go work hard!" With that, they turned and left with the teams now getting to know each other. "Better pray Granny hasn't killed Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura shrugged. "She's tough, but won't kill him without either orders from you or good reasons." She explained as they entered Kakashi's room, shocked to see he was in bed. "What did Tsunade say now?"

Kakashi coughed to hide a groan. "She made it clear that she would tolerate so much before she made it so I'm here permanatly. So, who'll be the next you guys?" He joked.

Sakura twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The three guys flinched at her twitch and tone, Kakashi quickly ammending to his error. "I meant who'll be as good at teamwork like you three." When Sakura seemed to calm down, they all sighed in relief as she left the room. "How are you on her good side, you two?"

Naruto shrugged. "I get beat up when I used to stick my foot in my mouth or used my Sexy Jutsu." He stared at Sasuke. "I would've thought she would've killed your ears last night."

That got him to chuckle. "It's Sakura we're talking about. She's kind that way. But, I'm safe because I married her. Though, according to Shika, the next few years may test us."

Kakashi sighed and grinned. "I never figured you and Sakura would marry, with how opposite you two are. Yet, she is indeed kind. Any children you may have eventually may get that plus her temper."

Naruto chuckled. "No need to guard the girls from boys if that's the case. They'll handle it themselves." He leaned on the door just before he was sent flying into a wall.

A well-known boot was there, as was a pissed off Sakura. "I thought I told you NOT to lean on the damn door, Naruto!" She shouted, nearly going over and giving him a good punch when her husband's arms wrapped around her waist. "I told him! I need to make sure he gets it!" Seeing how useless it was to budge, she sighed and looked up at Sasuke. "I thought I heard talking... But, I was actually sent here by Hinata to tell Naruto to 'get his ass home... NOW." Naruto recovered in time to bolt out of the room, swearing like crazy. "Geez. He still surprises me how he became Hokage."

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, he is a good leader. I think he rivals his own father."

Sakura and Sasuke blinked as Sakura tilted her head. "We've heard of his father, but who was he?"

Kakashi chuckled. "He was the fourth Hokage. His name was Minato Namikaze, he was my sensei and then my leader as Hokage. Jiraya would've known a lot about him, so would have the third Hokage. Mostly Jiraya, since he was Minato's sensei. It was Minato that had Jiraya appointed Naruto's guardian and godfather should they pass. So, in a way, Minato had a way of making sure Naruto had a family member." He sighed. "Before Naruto was born, his mother, Kuchina Uzumaki, was the former host of the Nine Tails. However, they had to seal it in Naruto, dying to protect him. A few weeks before that, they pulled me and Iruka aside and asked if we would also look towards their son with kindness, since they knew people would turn their backs on them."

Sakura frowned a little, saddened that the two couldn't see how well their son has grown. Or see any grandchildren that he and Hinata may have. "So, Naruto was alone at birth... That would explain why he wanted to be the Hokage... If I would've known, I would've been a little nicer. I mean, I was there the day everyone turned their backs on him. I didn't want to leave, but my father told me 'he doesn't deserve friends'. Ooooh! I so need to yell at my father." She growled near the end, her hands in fists now.

Kakashi shook his head. "You didn't know back then... How could you? Minato and Kushina were as much in love as you two are. Plus, I know they would've wanted it any other way. The Nine Tails is now Naruto's friend. But, Minato was wise, yet cocky when it came to fights. Kushina had a wicked temper and was stubborn as hell, but didn't turn away anyone needing help. When they had to seal the fox away, she told me that her clan leader told her that love was needed to overcome the hatred."

Sasuke blinked. "That's why he tried to get Sakura's attention. To help tame the fox. Wierd. Yet, he was eager to fight me in the Academy. Wonder why." He pondered the thought as Naruto entered, a sad smile on his face.

"I overheard you talking about my mother and father... Was my dad really the fourth Hokage?" He asked, leaning against the window.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. The best we've had, before the Third Hokage, that is."

Naruto grinned. "Am I like my dad then? Cause I saw him when I had to use the Nine Tails' chakra against Pain."

His teacher chuckled. "Oh, you are definitely like both of your parents, stubborn, hot-headed, cocky, wise in your own ways and yet a really good friend, risking all for them."

"That's cool. And Sasuke, I wanted to be like you back then, popular and shit. Now, I realize I was a bit hot-headed." He smiled and blinked. "I have no idea why Hinata wanted to talk to me. It was just to let me know what she planned to feed me."

Sakura shook her head before bopping him on the head. "You idiot. You still think of food when you're married? Jeez. You seem to only change on the outside." She grumbled. _'Cha! Such an idiot! I can't believe him.'_ She blinked before shaking her head lightly. "I'll be with Ino. Don't block the door again, baka." With that, she closed the door and walked to the entrance of the hospital. _'I thought I wouldn't be getting so angry at my teacher before... Nothing makes sense. Sure, he left his bed, but he's a Joinin, a rank above me.. I never figured to be so_ _strange.'_ Sighing, she gasped when she noticed she somehow ran all the way to the forest outside the village. _'Damnit. I need to stop thinking so much...'_

All three noticed the change in Sakura's emotions as she left, which concerned Kakashi, since he had always watched over Sakura's training with Tsunade. Never had he seen her so emotional like this before. "That is not like her. I've watched her training with Tsunade, not once had she been so emotional. First she bit my head off, and then, before she ran out, she nearly broke down crying. We all know she's too strong for that."

Sasuke nodded. "Then again, maybe the stress of having so much to do finally snapped. Not many can handle being a sensei, medical nin and assistant to a hokage. But, she may just need the break."

Kakashi grinned as Tsunade came in. "I'm staying put!"

Tsunade blinked. "That's good... But, where's Sakura? Me and Hinata have been looking for her... Ayame's gotten ill and she wanted Sakura."

Naruto blinked. "She's not near the entrance? Wierd... I believe she's fine. After all, she bolted after yelling at us. But, just to be sure... We should find her..."

Tsunade smiled. "Bring Kakashi with you. Knowing this, he needs excercise. Meanwhile, I'll tell Ayame and Hinata you are going to go find her."

Naruto grinned. "Right. Let's go." He said as the three poofed.

~~~With Sakura~~~

Rushing through the trees, Sakura knew she was outnumbered. She should have at least recalculated. Now she was running like a weaker nin. "Fuck this." She said, skidding to a halt and cracking her knuckles as she faced the shadows. When she saw the cloaks, she gasped. "The.. Akatsuki? Aren't you all dead?!" She exclaimed.

One chuckled. "All are, but me. However, I need your help to revive Hidan, Kabuto and Deidara.. Maybe even Konan. How rude, I am Uchiha Obito. I believe you are married to my cousin now.. Welcome to the family." Obito mockbowed. "This here is my dear friend Kotetsu. You know him..."

Sakura glared. "Kotetsu, why help them? They nearly killed Naruto!"

Kotetsu laughed. "This body works for now, until I get revived."

"PAIN?!" Sakura jumped back, grabbing two kunai. "What makes you think I'm going with you?"

Obito laughed. "Cause, you are very skilled and we need that in the resurection of the Akatsuki."

**More Cliffys! 8D I am so evil! Stay tuned! =P  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	8. Sakura Kidnapped

**Now, this is chapter eight of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, a lot has happened. Song is owned by Fountains of Wayne called 'Stacy's Mom'**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter Eight: Sakura Kidnapped!**

Sakura was so focused on Obito and Kotetsu/Pain that she didn't notice another behind her. Only when she turned around to leave did she turn right into a fist, sending her to the ground, fighting to stay awake. "...Da..Damnit ..." She coughed, wondering how a small punch did so much to her.

"Oh, that would be Taka, my dea- Ahhhh, the Nine-Tails and my cousin, how nice to see you... Even the Copy Ninja.." He sighed, stepping in front of Sakura and grabbing her by her hair. "She's so pretty... Maybe, Pain, she could satisfy you once you get back to your other body?"

_**Stacy's mom has got it goin' on**_  
><em><strong>Stacy's mom has got it goin' on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stacy's mom has got it goin' on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stacy's mom has got it goin' on<strong>_

Pain grabbed Sakura's chin, frowing a little before noticing her chest. "Strange. Never saw that before. Thought she was flat... Like this forehead, large... But, it's ugly, really. I'll have to hide her face when I do use her." He commented before noticing the change in Sasuke. "Well, looks like I pricked a nerve." He smirked and took Sakura from Obito, noticing that she also had a big ass. "Damn... I take it back, large and easy to pound..." He sniffed her hair, only to get her head in his face. "What the? That bitch!"

Sakura did backward cartwheels to avoid Obito and Taka, kicking the latter with her foot. Rubbing her head after she stopped, she groaned. "That hurt... You're so damn lucky I hadn't rehurt it." She taunted, taking a defensive stance with a kunai ready before noticing that Sasuke now stood in front of her. Sensing he was pissed, she quickly put the kunai back as Naruto and Kakashi stood beside him.

_**Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)**_  
><em><strong>We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)<strong>_

Obito held up his hands. "Now, cousi-"

"Shut the fuck up, Obito. I've had enough of you." Sasuke growled, activating his Sharingan and taking out his kitana. He charged towards Obito, while Naruto took on Pain and Kakashi took on Taka. He made sure to guard Sakura, despite knowing she could defend herself. "I could give a rat's ass if you are my cousin. Even Itachi wouldn't have gone after Sakura. I won't show you any mercy like I did Itachi!"

Even as he said that, Taka already had a clone fighting Kakashi as the original snuck up behind them and put a cloth over Sakura's mouth, causing her to pass out and fall limply into his arms, nodding at Obito as he poofed. He took his clone, Obito and Pain with him.

**_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be_**  
><strong><em>I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see<em>**

Sasuke's Sharingan vanished as he shook his head. "Such idiots."

Kakashi stared. "Uhh... Sasuke... Obito just made you do that so that Taka could sneek behind you to take Sakura, cause she's gone." He pointed out.

Rage consumed Sasuke as he punched the nearest tree, snapping it in half at that fact. "Damnit! Should've kept her in front of me... Then I would've been able to guard her and fight."

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_**  
><strong><em>She's all I want and I've waited for so long<em>**  
><strong><em>Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me<em>**  
><strong><em>I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom<em>**

Naruto laid a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look at him. Rage was also in his eyes. "We have to get others to help... I'll send Neji, Kiba and Lee with for backup."

Sasuke nodded. "That sounds good. Neji's Byakugan will be able to pinpoint Sakura's chakra, Kiba will help track their smell... But I'd rather have Shikamaru with me, since I still don't trust Lee's mouth."

_**Stacy's mom has got it goin' on**_  
><em><strong>Stacy's mom has got it goin' on<strong>_

Naruto nodded. "Got it. Let's quickly head back and get them together. I wish I could go and help, but I have the Hokage duties to do. Be sure to send me notice when you find anything."

Sasuke took Naruto's outstretched hand and tightened his hand. "Thanks. I will."

Naruto smiled and poofed, intending to get the team assembled. When he got to his office, the three were already there. "Good timing. I have a very important mission. Sakura was kidnapped by the remaining Atatsuki. I want you three to go with Sasuke and Kakashi to save her. I would, but I can't. I'll let Tenten, Ino and Kaori know what's going on... I don't want anyone to get worried, so I'll just say she's gone on a mission." Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba nodded and went to join the others, knowing time was important. _'Hold on Sakura... Help is coming...' _He sighed, praying that they'd get there in time.

_**Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)**_  
><em><strong>Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)<strong>_

Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru took off, using Neji's Byakugan and Akamaru and Kiba's sense of smell to try and find her. Sasuke swore when they got there, he would kill every one in his path. He couldn't fault Sakura, that much he knew. He blaimed himself for not going with her. "Neji, any luck?"

Neji was silent for awhile before grinning. "She's a day or two ahead of us, apparently unconcious, but her chakra is still strong. If we hurry, we'll be there shortly... What?! Her chakra vanished... I can't see it anymore."

_**And I know that you think it's just a fantasy**_  
><em><strong>But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me<strong>_

Kiba smiled. "Well, they can't hide their stench from me and Akamaru. I agree with Neji.. The quicker we get there, the quicker you can kill those bastards..." He frowned before he and Akamaru growled. "We need to speed up... That Pain guy's stench is slowly covering Sakura's."

That caused Sasuke to use his chakra to speed up, knowing what that ment. The bastard intended on raping his wife. But, he would be damn sure that wouldn't happen. As he neared, he could hear Sakura's scream, which sent all into a frenzy. "SAKURA!" He called as Kakashi slammed into the shadow above the pink hair, bending down and pulling her into his arms before noticing she needed to be covered, since it looked like Pain had torn her top. He slipped his shirt off and wrapped her in it before noticing she was bruised around her neck and face. Giving Sakura to Kiba, he walked slowly towards where Kakashi held Pain and took out his sword, seeing Kiba and Akamaru guarding his wife carefully. He thrust his sword, impaling Pain on it's blade, using his Chidori to slice his head off before doing the same to Obito and Taka.

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_**  
><strong><em>She's all I want, and I've waited so long<em>**  
><strong><em>Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me<em>**  
><strong><em>I know it might be wrong,<em>**  
><strong><em>but I'm in love with Stacy's mom<em>**

Kakashi kept quiet until Sasuke took Sakura from Kiba. "I think you go on home, we'll tell Naruto about what happened. It's no one's fault.. It happens... Can't change what happened... I think Sakura would agree. She wouldn't hold it against you and would want you to not feel bad." He said, poofing with the others when they left the forest.

Sasuke frowned and went to their house, praying that she was the same Sakura he loved. He wouldn't hold it against her if she did back away from him, though it would hurt him. Sighing, he carefully laid her on the bed before going out to the living room to think. His world was done all because he didn't guard the love of his life. He must have drifted off, because he woke up to hearing Sakura crying in the other room. Jumping up, he slowly went into the room and sat on the bed, reaching out and gently holding her hand, afraid to hug her.

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on _**  
><strong><em>She's all I want and I've waited for so long, <em>**  
><strong><em>Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me, <em>**  
><strong><em>I know it might be wrong but oh oh <em>**  
><strong><em>(I know it might be wrong) <em>**  
><strong><em>I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh) <em>**  
><strong><em>(Stacys mom oh oh) <em>**  
><strong><em>I'm in love with Stacy's mom<em>**

The next morning, Sakura blinked awake and sat up before seeing that she was at home and safe. She frowned when she saw Sasuke's side unused before seeing he was leaning against the bed on the floor, his head pillowed on his arm. She was confused before remembering what happened yesterday and how Pain had used her body as he promised. She shuddered and remembered crying and someone holding her hand. Sighing, she figured that all men were like Pain, including her own husband. After all, he's just using her to restore his clan, nothing more. Carefully, she went to the opposite side of the bed to get dressed, not disturbing the one she married.

Sasuke had to fight the urge to talk to her, knowing now that she shut him out from her emotion and life. His heart broke, knowing nothing would make her see him as she did before. He poofed before he broke down and made her withdraw more, sitting in his chair, helping Naruto by handing the right missions to him. By the end of the day, he was about to leave when Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke? I doubt I've seen you so silent before... What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura's withdrawn from me... More so after what happened... I bet she's starting to regret saying her vows... But, I don't regret anything except being unable to protect her... Is my old place still unoccupied?" He asked.

"Yeah... I guess it's a good thing your old stuff is still there... She may need time..." Naruto replied.

Sasuke smiled sadly. "Yeah... I figured I'd give her the space she wants now... Plus, I won't betray the vows I took, just have to get reaquainted with a cold bed again, huh?" He joked, a ghost of a smile not reaching his eyes as Hinata entered. "See you tomorrow, Naruto... If you need me, I'll be at Moegame's."

When the two were alone, Hinata blinked. "What's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto went to explain what Sasuke told him, plus all that happened yesterday. When he finished, she frowned sadly. "Poor Sasuke... It's like he can't get a break... First he loses his clan to his brother, kills his brother then gets his heart-broken by the very person that he trusted with his fragile heart."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yes. I know... But, he said he won't break the vows he took. He even said if she finds someone, he won't stop her from getting a divorce. Sasuke loves Sakura so much he would forgo his own happiness for hers.." He took the hat off and held his head in his hands. "I never felt so helpless before, unable to help a good man."

Hinata hugged him, rubbing his temples. "I feel the same. Sakura won't talk to me, but she talks to Ino and Tsunade-sensei. Ino said that Sakura knows all men are pigs that only use us girls for children... Including Sasuke-kun... She said he just lied to start rebuilding his clan... And she was stupid enough to fall for it."

Sasuke was about to bring in a message from Gaara when he heard Hinata and nearly broke down for the third time. Inhaling, he sealed his expression and walked in, giving the message to Naruto and left with a few words. "Hinata, tell Sakura she is no longer burdened by a 'pig' like me.. She is free of her marriage to me.. You can tell her I'm sorry I loved her..."

Hinata had tears in her eyes when she looked back to her husband. "He's destroyed, isn't he?"

Naruto nodded. "Sadly, yes. I remember that look.. He won't trust anyone with his heart again... Sakura..." He gulped and steeled himself. "You'll be pleased to hear you are no longer married.. You're back to being Haruno Sakura. Hope it's what you want.. Now, if you two'll excuse me, I have a reply to do." He walked calmly out of the room and into his office. It seemed that his best friend Sakura wasn't a friend anymore after what happened to her. And Sasuke was hurt beyond repair, it seemed. _'And when he finally opened up to someone other than me... Sasuke.. I pray you guard your heart as strongly as you do me... You'll need it..'_

**Wow... Half the time I was crying when I was typing some of this... Well, I'll update when I get ahold of my emotions... Stay tuned.  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	9. A Broken Heart

**Now, this is chapter nine of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, a lot has happened, including Sasuke's heart getting broken by Sakura. Song is owned by Brad Paisley called 'Whiskey Lullaby'**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter Nine: Healing A Broken Heart**

It's been three months since his split with Sakura, against his own wishes at that, and Sasuke knew that she wasn't returning again. Sitting beside Naruto as he gave missions to the newer squads, smiling at Team Iruka and Kakashi, he froze when Team Sakura entered. This was the first time he's been around to see this team, since he was usually away on errands for Naruto.

Sakura looked radiant, as usual, and paler than normal. But it was the hardness in her eyes that chipped at his heart and broke the pieces even more. Her pink hair was bright and fluffy while the rest of her looked skinny, except for a little weight on her waist. Other than that, she looked as lovely as he remembered.

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**_  
><em><strong>She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time<strong>_  
><em><strong>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the night<strong>_

Naruto smiled for everyone's sake and looked at the ninja. "I'll have you take on a C-Rank mission, since you aced the other one." He took the mission and waited for Rina to come and get the scroll before the three left the adults to stare at each other.

Sasuke stared at the completed missions in front of him to avoid looking at the greenish eyes that had broken down his heart's defenses just to destroy his heart. He couldn't afford getting hurt again. He knew what she thought of him from overhearing Hinata and Naruto's conversation.

**_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_**  
><strong><em>And finally drank away her memory<em>**  
><strong><em>Life is short, but this time it was bigger<em>**  
><strong><em>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<em>**

Sakura sighed and slowly walked forward. She heard what Hinata had told Ino about what Sasuke told Naruto. She was so hurt by what happened to her that she never saw what was now lost: the love and trust of someone who had come to her hoping to escape such a terrible past only to get snubbed out. All because she had thought he was only using her to restore his clan. Now, she knew that, while he did want to restore his clan, he truly loved her for herself. She didn't want their son she carried to not have a father, yet didn't want to make him feel trapped.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto. "I'll go see if Gaara has sent any more messages for you." He poofed at that, leaving Naruto with Sakura.

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow_**  
><strong><em>With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'<em>**  
><strong><em>And when we buried him beneath the willow<em>**  
><strong><em>The angels sang a whiskey lullaby<em>**

"Naruto... I.. I didn't..." She began.

Naruto stared at her, willing her to continue before shaking his head. "Look, you're my friend, but... I never thought you would be so hurtful to Sasuke... He doesn't go get messages daily from Gaara... He heads to Moegame's to try and forget everything... If you have something to say, go to him."

_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**_  
><em><strong>For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath<strong>_  
><em><strong>She finally drank her pain away a little at a time<strong>_  
><em><strong>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the night<strong>_

Sakura blinked and nodded, poofing to the bar. She saw his familar body slouched over. "Sasuke-kun... I'm so sorry... I never meant to push you away... I truly never meant to hurt you."

**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_**  
><strong><em>And finally drank away his memory<em>**  
><strong><em>Life is short, but this time it was bigger<em>**  
><strong><em>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<br>_**  
>He scoffed. "Strange how things worked out. You did and I was blind. I knew Itachi was right about one thing: sometimes it's better to be alone than to try and have someone important." He stared at her with eyes that showed his hurt.<p>

She shook her head slowly. "I would have talked about it, but my mind didn't think of it.. I want to try... I know I'll never gain your love again, but... I want at least a like or appreciation. Because... I know you would want your son to not grow up like either Naruto or Gaara..." She placed a hand over her growing waist, gaining strength from the child. "I understand if you don't trust me again and if you want him after he's born.. I'll pray that you can find someone you can trust."

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow**_  
><em><strong>Clinging to his picture for dear life<strong>_  
><em><strong>We laid her next to him beneath the willow<strong>_  
><em><strong>While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby<strong>_

Sasuke blinked before walking over to her. "It's true that I have no wish for my child to have a past like Naruto had. And, for the record, I never used you. I did explain why I left, yet I didn't think I would deserve to be shoved aside so badly. It is true that I wanted to restore my clan, but I wouldn't use anyone to do that." He crossed his arms and stared at her waist. "Call me stupid, but, I must not have learned a lesson about trusting people. A part of my destroyed heart still loves you and I accepted that you would eventually find someone you wanted. However, the fact that you're carrying my child makes me realize that person is sadly me. Just this once, and no more, I will forget it. But." He paused before grinning a little. "Don't do it again."

Sakura blinked and nodded shyly, remembering something Lady Chiyo had said to Naruto:

'_I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the world of shinobi that we foolish old people created. Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. The Sand Village and Konoha. Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day. That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned… That power will have a strong influence on the future. Become a Hokage like none before you. _And Sakura… Next time, save the people who are dear to you, not some old hag. You and I are very similar. There aren't many girls as chivalrous as you around. You might become a kunoichi who surpasses her master.' __

The thought of the older Sand Elder made her frown slightly. ___'Lady Chiyo... Did you mean that Naruto would be a better Hokage than even his father? Or even Milady? And what did you mean about me?'_ __She snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke pulled her into his arms.

"Another mental battle going on? Or something else?" He asked as they left Moegame's and went towards their house, somewhere he hasn't been in for three long months.

"No.. Just thinking of Lady Chiyo of the Sand Village... She saved Gaara by giving her own life to him.. She was right about Naruto becoming a great Hokage... But, she also told me I'd surpass Milady..." She went on to explain exactly what she also said.

Sasuke blinked and frowned. _So that's what Itachi joked about before we fought. Sasori had gone after both Naruto and Gaara._ He shook his head and sighed. "No wonder I felt so angry when Itachi joked about Sasori going after his grandmother. Even though, I never figured that you and Naruto were there... I had a hunch they were going after the tailed beasts, but I thought they'd take longer to get to Naruto."

Sakura blinked. "Well, don't forget Naruto and Gaara are a lot alike. Their both jinchūriki. Naruto being the Nine Tails and Gaara being Shukaku. They were both shunned as a child, not having parents like the rest did. Now, I think the rest can be retold tomorrow, don't you think?"

Sasuke chuckled and smiled. "Yeah. I'll remind you to tell me more about what went on when you guys were coming for me."

She grinned. "I'll hold you to that."

**Well, I'm done with school until January! WHOOOT!  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	10. Beware A Uchiha

**Now, this is chapter Ten (Already!?) of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, a lot has happened. Sakura's expecting a child... How will they survive the mood swings? Most of all, how will Sasuke survive? Song is owned by Jenna and Kayne West called 'Heartless'**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter 10: Beware A Uchiha!**

For the following weeks, Sasuke learned easily not to anger his pregnant wife. He was considerate of her, making sure to get her what she needed and didn't try to argue with her, knowing she would win, even if he were right. However, Lee still hasn't learned to keep his mouth shut. Then there was Sai, the strange guy he met when he was with Orochimaru.

"Look how radiant you are, Sakura-chan!" Hinata giggled as she, Ino and Sakura made their daily stop at Ichiraku Ramen. She tilted her head when she saw another. "Who's that?"

Sakura sighed. "That's Sai. He was a part of Team Kakashi when we were looking for Sasuke." She rested her hand on her slightly rounded stomach and shook her head.

**_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_**  
><strong><em>Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul<em>**  
><strong><em>To a woman so heartless<em>**  
><strong><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>**  
><strong><em>How could you be so heartless?<em>**

Sai looked up and gave his normal fake smile. "How nice to see you, Sakura. Must I say you've grown even fatter?"

Hinata flinched and looked at Sakura, seeing flames surrounding her before looking behind her to see Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto... Sasuke!" She sighed in relief.

Sakura marched forward and glared at Sai. "Listen, Sai. I've had enough of the innuendoes, the insults and jokes! You need to learn to watch what you say around a woman!"

_**How could you be so cold?**_  
><em><strong>As the winter wind when it breeze yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just remember that you talkin' to me though<strong>_  
><em><strong>You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though<strong>_

Sai kept his fake smile on. "You know any women? Between your monster strength and now you are gaining a little weight, I have yet to witness any lady-like manners..."

Sakura's fist clenched as she looked at the owner. "Sorry about this." She apologized as she pulled her fist back and let it fly into Sai's face, sending him through the wall and other things.

_**I mean after all the things that we've been through**_  
><em><strong>I mean after all the things we got into<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me<strong>_

Sasuke sighed and took that as a cue to go calm her down. "Feel better now?" He asked and helped her into a seat.

Sakura nodded and frowned. "Yeah... That's what me and Naruto dealt with way too much. He even said Naruto..." She whispered into his ear the rest, hiding a blush in his neck.

_**And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me**_  
><em><strong>So you walk around like you don't know me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got a new friend, well I got homies<strong>_  
><em><strong>But in the end it's still so lonely<strong>_

Naruto rolled his eyes as if it didn't affect him and caught Hinata's eye, grinning and decided to do the same to her, getting her to turn scarlet before giggling. "That's what he said almost daily. I swore the Nine Tails would've taken over due to all the embarrassment Sai gave me. Then Captain Yamato gave me chills when he told me how the Pervy Sage suffered a lot, while giving me the 'fear face'. But, that's why he's the head of the ANBU now, as well as one of my favorite bodyguards, along with Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and you, Sasuke. Cause I know they'll have my back."

_**In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told**_  
><em><strong>Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>To a woman so heartless<strong>_  
><em><strong>How could you be so heartless?<strong>_  
><em><strong>How could you be so heartless?<strong>_

Sasuke grinned and smiled as Teuchi gave them the normal. "Thanks, Teuchi."

He smiled, waving from behind the counter. "Don't mention it. After all, you all need to eat and keep your strength up. Plus, it'll help Sakura-chan, since she is eating for two." He chuckled as Ayame walked out.

_**How could be so Dr. Evil?**_  
><em><strong>You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I decided we wasn't goin' speak so<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?<strong>_

"She is?" Ayame asked as Sakura nodded. "Congratulations. I always had a hunch you and Sasuke would hit it off, even back when you guys first came here over three years ago. Still can't believe it's been so long." She handed Naruto her specialty. "Especially when you're the Hokage now, Naruto."

Naruto laughed and rubbed his head. "Yeah... I can't believe it sometimes myself. I still think I'll wake up in the woods."

_**Why does she be so mad at me for?**_  
><em><strong>Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't stop, won't mess my groove up<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I already know how this thing go<strong>_

Sakura smiled from her perch on Sasuke's lap and cracked her knuckles. "I could show you that you aren't sleeping, if you want."

Naruto shuddered. "No thanks... Iruka-sensei?" He asked, tilting his head back to look at his former teacher.

_**You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me**_  
><em><strong>They say that they don't see what you see in me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wait a couple months then you gon' see<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never find nobody better than me<strong>_

Iruka smiled before frowning. "We have a problem, Naruto... The Hidden Sound Village sent this with a messenger." He handed him the scroll.

"Thanks." He replied, opening the message. "Well, the Hidden Mist Village invaded the Sound's land. It seems they haven't put aside their differences. And it may be a trap... I believe Team Iruka can handle it. After all, they did very well on the last mission... Iruka, go bring your members to the mission chamber and I'll tell them of this when I get the chance." When his teacher nodded and poofed, he sighed and shook his head. "Well, I believe this is dire, that's why I sent that team.."

_**Coldest story ever told,  
><strong>__**But the part that they don't know**_  
><em><strong>You broke my heart and changed my soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah you left,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And left me so heartless<strong>_

Hinata nodded. "Not only does Hanabi have the Byakugan, she knows as much as Neji and me combined."

Sakura sighed. "But Yamada and Nori aren't exactly getting along... When my students and Iruka's sparred, the two wouldn't work together. Hmmm. Reminds me of two certain people." She sent a glance between Naruto and her husband.

_**(In the night, **_  
><em><strong>I hear them talk the coldest story ever told <strong>_  
><em><strong>Some where far along this road, <strong>_  
><em><strong>He lost his soul to a woman so heartless)<strong>_

_**Two sides to every story **_  
><em><strong>This is mine <strong>_  
><em><strong>You made me heartless<strong>_

The two laughed and nodded, getting where she was coming from. Sasuke rubbed the swell of her belly and looked at Naruto. "I think, by the way it sounds, it may be a A-Rank?"

Naruto put on his thinking face. "Either A or S, but the message depicts that it's urgent, so I think S-Rank. I didn't want to send Sakura's team, to prevent something that I'll never hear the end of."

_**You look at me like doctor evil**_  
><em><strong>But you brought out the other side that I don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't help it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you're the reason for the change in me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why my heart being cold<strong>_

Sakura rolled her eyes and chowed down on her food, listening in on the very obvious reasons why, even if she didn't like it. She knew that they were sound reasons, too. One was that she was carrying the future of the Uchiha clan inside her and shouldn't risk losing the child. The other was that she had a very stubborn husband to deal with. "Still have no idea why I have to switch floors with Ino. She's farther along than I am, for crying out loud! I can walk up a flight of stairs. I'm not helpless anymore." She reasoned, knowing Hinata would agree.

Hinata nodded. "That's true. And I bet Shikamaru wouldn't like the idea, even if she's getting closer to delivery. Not only that, but the third floor's been asking what happened to their favorite nurse." She giggled as Tenten walked in. "Tenten! How're things at the hospital?"

_**You look at me and disbelieving**_  
><em><strong>Haven't figured out why you're alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe it had something to do with the cheating<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes people change like the seasons<strong>_  
><em><strong>Listen to you now just carrying on<strong>_

Tenten looked relieved. "Thank goodness I found you two. Lee's stirred up a commotion that has nearly everyone wanting to kill him. I think he may have said something about you, Sakura.. Again... But I have no idea what he said." Sakura slid off Sasuke's lap and stormed off towards the hospital, followed by Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten and Naruto. "I thought you'd wanna know Lee was up to no good again."

When she caught a glimpse of Lee, Sakura rushed over and grabbed his collar in a way Naruto remembered all too well. "LEE! What the hell's wrong with you?! Can't you even keep that big mouth shut!? I should really kill you!" She snarled, shaking him to hopefully shut his mouth for good, stopping to rest a little. "You've become worst than even Jiraya-sensei, rest his soul." She sent a mental forgiveness to Naruto's diseased teacher. Figuring he wasn't going to respond anytime soon, she was about to head towards her husband when she felt Lee's 'limp' hand rub her ass.

_**How I hurt your heart**_  
><em><strong>Like I did you wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we both know what you did you to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(You'll never find nobody better than me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So tired of "I'm sorry and it didn't mean shit"<strong>_

"Ahh, Sakura.. Such a heavenly round ass.." Came the dazed praise right before Sasuke's fist connected with his face, sending him tumbling down the hall.

Ino just managed to avoid the sliding Lee as she came from the stairwell. "Lee.." She sighed and rushed towards Sakura and the others. "What did he do this time? Lemme guess.. Groped Sakura's butt again?" She asked, getting all to nod. "Take it outside, though. We're still fixing things from last time." That earned a chuckle from all, even a pissed-off Sasuke as he walked over to the unconscious body of Lee calmly.

_**If it didn't mean shit then why did you do it?**_  
><em><strong>And I'm not saying I'm so perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I gave you my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you stomped on it<strong>_

They all went to the arena to watch Lee get his ass handed to him by Sasuke. Sakura sat besides Ino, for when she went into labor, while Hinata sat on the other side and Naruto squatted in front of them should Lee wind up getting flung this way. Tenten stood behind Ino, keeping an eye on Lee as she held up a hand. "Don't hurt him too badly. I don't wanna deal with having him as a patient. Just get it through his head not to grope your wife. He's done it a few times before now, just so ya know."

"You added fuel, you know that, Tenten?" Sakura stated, knowing Lee will be in a world of pain now that Sasuke knew of the other gropings that had happened before.

_**So before you go and tell the world I'm so heartless**_  
><em><strong>You should stop for a second<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cus you're faulting this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think of how you're in this predictament<strong>_  
><em><strong>Had a girl that loved you hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you ruined it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I'm a tell,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell you like it is<strong>_

"Yeah, but it'll help teach Lee to keep his hands off what's not his to begin with." Tenten explained.

"True."

_**If you would've been good**_  
><em><strong>You wouldn't feel like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Had to let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Had to break out<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I didn't do it now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would've just broke down<strong>_  
><em><strong>You need to understand why I'm heartless now<strong>_

They all watched as Lee did indeed get his ass handed to him by Sasuke, short of getting sent to the hospital. When he finished, Lee looked like he did after Naruto beat him when they first met. Sakura and Hinata followed behind Ino carefully, in case she gave birth before running into Kurenai and little Asuma.

"Oh, out on a walk, Ino?" She asked.

Ino grinned slightly. "Yeah, you could say that. But we just watched Lee get his butt handed to him by Sasuke. Have you seen my lazy husband lately? I might have bit his head off earlier. Hope he's not getting depressed." She wondered.

"Yeah, he was looking for you at the hospital a few moments ago. I bet he's still there talking to Neji." Kurenai said, shifting Asuma in her arms as Ino and Tenten walked on by. "I think she's getting closer."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but she won't really rest knowing that. She's so stubborn."

Kurenai grinned in agreement and held out Asuma to Sakura. "Here. I need to stretch a little bit. That little guy may be 6 months, but he takes a lot out of me. Which reminds me, I meant to ask how far you are, Sakura."

Sakura giggled. "3 months now and still counting." She returned Asuma to Kurenai and smiled as Sasuke and Naruto went towards the academy to give Team Iruka their mission, leaving her and Hinata with Kurenai. "Sasuke's thrilled, of course. But he told me he wouldn't care if it took me longer than it did to concieve. I'm glad that he isn't just using me to revive his clan.. Which that may be a problem when it comes to marrying." She thought outloud before shaking her head.

"Well, don't think that far ahead. Even if thinking ahead is your strong point." Kurenai warned, smiling and heading off to her house.

"That's true.. I think it'll handle itself when it comes around." Hinata added as the two went to the hospital.

**Well, that took longer than I planned, because I was away for a while and then I had school to worry about.. -.-; But, do I have a surprise in the wings? Wait till the next chapter!  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	11. A Sudden Surprise

**Now, this is chapter eleven (Already!?) of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, a lot has happened. Lee found out that Sasuke does get pissed. Do I have a surprise in the wings? Well, time to find out in this chapter!**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter 11: A Sudden Surprise**

Following the issues with Sai and Lee, everyone made sure to let Sasuke know if either of the two said or did anything to Sakura, who actually didn't mind having her husband a little protective. At first, she was annoyed, but she realized that he had good reasons. One day, she ran into Sai and immediately put up her defenses in case he decided to harass her.

"Sai. What do you want now?" She asked.

Sai chuckled a bit. "Calm down, I'm just coming to tell you that Naruto wants to see all the shinobi, including you." He explained, finally smiling with emotion.

"Oh? Well, let's go get Sasuke. He should be done by now at the academy." Sakura said as she and Sai were nearly run under by students bursting out of her husband's classroom. "That reminds me of us when we were all in the academy." She said as she walked up and hugged her husband.

"They were like Naruto, staring either out the window or the clock to pass time. Some almost jumped out the window like he did to skip." Sasuke replied, hugging his wife and sending a level stare at Sai. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked.

"I was heading there when Sai stopped and said that Naruto wants to see all the shinobi, including you and me." Sakura said, before getting a confused look on her face. "Where was he again Sai?"

"In the arena." Sai supplied as they took off and saw a few women passed out against the wall: Tsunade, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Kurenai. Even Shikamaru and Choji were passed out.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked, jogging over to Ino as much as a five month belly would allow her.

"They passed out at the sight of me for some reason." Came a voice from Sakura and Sasuke's past as the two both turned to see a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. "Don't ask why."

"No... Way.." Sakura said, before she herself passed out into her husband's arms.

"Yeah. Same reaction all the others had." Naruto explained, before frowning. "Forgot to mention Asuma-sensei was back." He said as Kurenai finally woke up and rushed into Asuma's arms, nearly running Naruto over. He recovered only moments before his wife slammed into his chest, smiling. "Something up, hon?" He asked, now worried.

"We're expecting a child! You're gonna be a dad, love!" Hinata announced to a little silence before their friends burst out in cheers as her own husband spun her around.

"Way to go, Naruto. You deserved this." Sasuke said, smiling and walking up with Sakura, who recovered, along with the others.

"Naruto's going to be a great dad, like his own was." Came a voice only a few remembered as everyone turned to look at the rooftop and saw a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector. "Hey, you all grew up." He joked, jumping down to join them, getting tackled in a hug by his former student. "See? Told you you could become a Hokage."

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed. "I thought you died!"

"Well that's the thing about being a sannin. We don't really die, persay. Only hibernate for a few years to gain back all our strength. Isn't that right, Tsunade? That is how you can still look young." He joked as his student released him just before a fist connected to his gut. "Still... Strong, too." He coughed.

"You fool... You had us all scared.." Tsunade scolded, even though she had tears of relief in her eyes.

"Milady.." Sakura smiled, understanding what that one look ment from the day she said Sakura was no longer in need of tutoring.

"Well, this has been eventful." Kakashi added. "Let's all go eat and Shikamaru can-"

"Don't even try it again!" Shikamaru said, glaring as they headed to Ichikaru.

Teuchi smiled. "Well, haven't seen you two in so long. What's the occasion now?"

"I'm going to be a father." Naruto stated, still having his dazed look on his face.

"Congratulations. And I see that you're glowing now, Sakura-chan!" Ayame said, smiling and handing out the food. "It seems like everyone's either expecting or have given birth."

"Oh, Hinata, we really have to let your mom know! She'll be thrilled!" Sakura said, giggling like a schoolgirl again.

"Yeah. Then my dad'll probably be happy, too." Hinata answered, smiling before sending a sly grin in Naruto's direction. "Maybe he won't threaten to neuter him anymore." Hinata whispered to Sakura, both bursting out laughing.

"He won't. My dad stopped threatening Sasuke after he found out that I was expecting. Now, he only threatens to choke him if he harms the grandchild." Sakura added, sending the same look to her own husband. "That and there's the baby shower!"

Sasuke shuddered at the look in his wife's eyes, leaning over to talk to Naruto. "I really hate the look she gave me. Looks like those two are planning something." He said, sighing.

Naruto paused his eating and gulped down the food he had. "I wonder if we'll ever understand their minds."

"Fuck if someone hasn't tried already without their balls getting sliced off. If they have, I envy them." Sasuke replied, sipping some tea and grinning. "Say, you up for some excercise?" He asked.

Naruto caught on and chuckled. "You better believe it. Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I have to go easy on ya. But, since we both have, shall I say, very emotional wives, we'll just spar for fun."

"Good idea." Sasuke grinned his trademark grin as the two walked out towards the trainning grounds. "This place still brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I was so stupid sometimes back then.. Not to mention annoying. I wondered how I got so lucky to have you and Sakura as friends when you two clearly didn't even want me around." Naruto said, jumping onto the post he was tied to.

"I grew to admire ya after a while. Thought of you almost like a brother too. Still do, even if you are the Hokage. I'd go back and stop myself from leaving if I could." Sasuke ammended before smiling. "Enough travelling memory lane."

Naruto chuckled. "You brought it up, Sasuke, not me." He sighed as their friends found them. "Well, should be interesting to see how we do when we have a crowd."

"Shouldn't be too hard. We managed back in the academy. I'll be nice and not use my Sharingan." Sasuke said. "Don't want to hurt ya too much."

"Same here. I won't use the Nine-Tails." Naruto added as they took their fighting stance.

Kakashi smiled at the two. "Hard to believe they are inseperable now."

Sakura nodded as the little match began, each countering the other's attack with their own. "They have a lot in common than we all realized back then. Both had no family, Sasuke's being slain by Itachi and Naruto not even knowing his parents, let alone any family, aside from you, Jiraya-sensei."

"I stayed far enough away to watch over him until the time came for me to train him while Kakashi trained Sasuke and Tsunade trained you." Jiraya explained, chuckling when both were sent back by a punch. "Gotta say, Kakashi, you trained Sasuke pretty good. Even better than Orochimaru could ever dream of, because you two are simular."

"It wasn't easy, but, watching them now, it was worth it. I thank you for training Naruto. I had my hands full for a while with Sasuke... Only later on, after you gave me him did I think training Sasuke was easy compaired to Naruto." He replied before sighing. "I think you two better stop them before they get carried away."

Hinata and Sakura nodded and went to stop the match when they froze, Hinata using her Byakugan and everyone splitting up as the two stopped their spar to get into position beside their wives. Sakura's eyes darted from one side to the other then scanned every direction. "Any idea who or what this is, Hinata?" She asked.

"All I can tell is that whoever it is has a lot of chakra. One question is who would want to really attack?" She asked.

Naruto located Iruka. "Iruka, sound off the alarm that we're being invaded!"

"Right away, sir!"

Neji appeared beside Naruto and Hinata. "I pinpointed where the chakra's coming from. It's coming from two directions. One from Kumogakure and the other from Iwagakure."

"Alright. Neji, you, Ino, Lee, Guy and Kiba head towards where the Kumogakure is coming from while me, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura head the other way. Let everyone else know to stay and guard the village. And tell them Shikamaru will be acting as Hokage while I'm gone." Naruto said, getting Neji to smirk before nodding and heading to send out his orders. He met Sasuke's gaze. "I know you wanted Sakura to stay here, but we will need her ablities. Alright, let's head on out and see what is going on!" He got an agreement from everyone as they headed south, to their border with the Land of Earth.

"Looks like you get to see some action, Naruto." Kakashi commented.

"Yeah... Not exactly the kind I wanted, but, hell, I'll take any reason to stretch my legs." Naruto replied as they arrived at the border, to meet a team of ninja from Iwagakure. "Why are you guys attacking the Leaf Village?" He demanded, knowing he needed to get answers before rushing into a fight.

"Our Kage ordered us to destroy the Leaf Village for reasons of his own, including assassinating the Hokage!" Exclaimed one ninja as all of them charged towards Naruto, only getting stopped by the others, leaving the one that spoke with Naruto. "I am Kouta Yuuki, a trained assasin-nin. Before I kill you, who are you?"

"So, Ōnoki decided to go back on his words, huh? I am the sixth Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto." He said, summoning his clones. "Just because I'm the current Hokage doesn't mean anything! I earned the title by training and making friends."

While Naruto took on Kouta, Sakura had her hands full with four of the other assasin-nin. _'Alright, Sakura. Calm down and wait for one to make the wrong movement.'_ She chided herself as she trained her eyes on the far right one, who was bringing their hands up. Using the speed she gained after a few more weeks of training under Tsunade, she charged forward, vanishing before sending the one into the ground as the other three decided to team up. "Now that's not very nice. But, your loss!" She focused her chakra once more into her fist and ran towards them, sending them flying and keeping her guard up while facing the other clones. A few managed to nick her with kunai and shuruken before she knocked two of them out, panting and wiping her sweat away before standing guard again. When she tried to move, her limbs shook and gave out. _'What? I can't move! Come on, move!'_ Her eyes darted to the kunais, seeing a coat of something on it, soon realizing it was almost like anesthesia or novocaine in her body. _'Damn them. Wait, Milady taught me how to counter this! First, relax and hide my chakra. Now, slowly use only brute strength to get the antidote.' _As she went through the steps, her eyes stayed locked on the remaining nin, who was sent flying by Hinata as she rushed over.

"You alright?" She asked, standing guard.

"Yeah.. Just as soon as I get the antidote for anesthetic. Got it." She explained before her numb hands dropped it. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath. "Well, I'll have to wait it out. How're everyone else doing?"

"From Neji's statement, they're all clear. Kumogakure ninja retreated. They're heading back to the village." Hinata explained, seeing Sasuke appear beside Sakura as the ninja stood up and ready to fight. "You able to move now?"

Sakura sighed and stood up, wobbled but quickly recovered and charged. "Definitely! It'll take a little more than a little anesthesia to make me give in! That's just a child's trick! GOWAN!" She landed a chakra-powered punch right into the ninja's cheek, making him do cartwheels towards the border before collapsing into Sasuke's ready arms and looked up thankfully before watching Naruto and Kakashi taking on Kouta.

Naruto went into Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and readied his Rasegan before rushing so fast no one could even track him until he appeared in front of Kouta and sent him flying back to the border. "Tell Ōnoki he should at least visit me before trying to kill me!" Naruto joked, back in his normal form, before staggering and shaking his head as Kakashi grabbed him to steady him as the other three joined them. "Still need to work with Kurama on that part." He chuckled a little as Hinata went to healing up a few wounds from that form he still gets. "What's up with Sakura?"

Sakura chuckled. "Only a bit of anesthesia, not enough to stop me completely. I was lucky I didn't get more in my system than that. I guess me and Hinata came along for that very reason. In case one wound up numb beyond belief." She explained, feeling the numbness now leaving as she slowly stood back on her feet.

"You mean that numbing medicine?" Naruto asked, clearly lost at the term.

"Yes. The numbing medicine you'll be feeling soon enough!" Sakura jeered, bopping him on the head before smiling and going to carefully pick up the kunai and placing them in a bag.

"Better head back to let them all know we haven't died." Kakashi commented, ducking a kunai from Sakura. "What? It's true."

"Not the time for that." She huffed and stormed away, followed quickly by Sasuke, who rolled his eyes in his teacher's direction.

"You keep forgetting about her mood swings, Sensei and I'm sure Sasuke won't mind showing you what Sai and Lee already know." Naruto replied as the three followed after them. After catching up, they met up with Shikamaru and the others. "So, anything to report?"

Neji shrugged. "The nin from Kumogakure told us that their Kage had ordered the distruction of the village and the assasination of the Hokage."

Naruto frowned and put on his thinking face. "Weird.. That's what Ōnoki's nin told us. What in the hell are those two up to? When I met them, the two were amazing people to be around. Arrgh, this doesn't make any sense!" He ran his hands through his hair, glad to not have the hat on, least he knock it off.

"Not everything makes sense, Naruto."

"Gaara! What're you doing here away from the village and where's Kankuro?" Naruto greeted, holding his arm to let his friend past and followed him to the meeting hall.

"Kankuro agreed to sit in Gaara's spot while he's here." Temari asked, coldly dimissing Lee before they arrived to the room, smiling and hugging him. "Sorry, Lee. It's only for apperances."

"I heard about two Kage were coming after you." Gaara stated as he sat down.

"Yeah, Ōnoki and A's assasin-nin were just sent back with the message to let them know to visit next time. Shizune? What's up?" He asked the assistant.

"We have the Raikage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage here to visit, sir." Shizune announced. "Will you be seeing them? They said it was pretty serious matters."

"Alright. Let them in. Everyone, you guys can call it a day. However... Shikamaru will stay to temper me should I lose my own temper." Naruto ordered, getting all to nod. "Hinata, just wait outside if you want. Just so I know where you are." He smiled lightly at his wife, getting her to kiss his forehead and leave the room with the others, leaving Shikamaru with him as Ōnoki, A and Mei Terumī walked into the meeting room and taking their seats, with their own bodyguards standing beside them. "You know the rules, only on bodyguard, people." Naruto stated, sitting between Gaara and Mei.

**Well, surprises galore! Why have the other Kage come to Konoha? Find out in the next chapter!  
>~~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	12. The Kage Meeting

**Now, this is chapter eleven (Already!?) of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, a lot has happened.**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**AN: I did the Kage meeting for a reason and it moves along my little storyline.**

**ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter 12: The Kage Meeting**

Once they all were with one bodyguard, Naruto put his hat back on and stared at A and Ōnoki. "Alright, before we start this meeting and before Shizune starts taking notes, I first want to know why two of you would send assasin-nin to try and kill me?" Naruto asked calmly.

"What? What assasin-nin? I never ordered any attack on you, Naruto!" A stated, looking startled. "What makes you think we'd do that to someone who has earned our respect?"

"I surely haven't ordered any attack on Konoha with no particular reason!" Ōnoki answered, clearly alarmed at the news.

"The assasin-nin that nearly attack my village wore the symbol of both of your villages! They even said their Kage wanted me dead." Naruto countered.

A sighed, rubbing his head. "Listen, Naruto. We would never go back on our promise and vow to stand beside Konoha when they need us."

Naruto paused. "Then.. Who.."

"That's why we arranged for this meeting.. Or did you forget?" Mei teased lightly before passing the note over.

Naruto stared and slumped. "Gah! I completely forgot.. Well, I take the blame because I found out today I'm going to be a father, so time kinda slipped my mind. Then there was the 'attack'." Naruto apologized, grinning a little. "Sorry bout that, though. The whole attack thing had me on edge."

Ōnoki chuckled and smiled. "Congratulations, Naruto. That child may be the future we old folks need to look at and remember why some of us are either Kage or elders. Which reminds me that I'll be retiring and handing of the title to my granddaughter, Kurotsuchi."

"Kiba, allow Kurotsuchi to enter." Naruto called to the door as it opened. A short, black hair and pupil-less girl walked in, her eyes were accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fish net tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves. "Kurotsuchi, welcome to Konoha. I heard you'll be the new Tsuchikage. I'll look forward to you keeping the vow that your grandfather gave."

Kurotsuchi bowed and nodded. "Of course. And I can hold my own should a war break out." She amended.

"Shizune, please tell Kiba to bring in an extra chair for the Tsuchikage Candidate. So, that's part of the reason, right, for the visit?" Naruto asked as the chair was brought in. "Kiba, before you leave, send word that all exits must be heavily guarded and that anyone suspicious coming in has to bear papers and proper identification. If there are any that are still questionable, send them to me later on."

"Got it."

Mei chuckled. "You are really fitting into the role of Hokage, yet keep a close tie to everyone in the village, young and old. Amazing." After shaking her head, she leaned forward. "There is another reason beside deciding on the Tsuchikage Candidate. As you know by now, the Kirigakure villagers are starting to fear impending war with the surrounding lands, including the Land of Fire. I've tried my best to say that it is always going to be a peaceful time. They need proof, though. They just are afraid that because you are a jinchūriki that you'll betray the vow."

"What? That's crazy. I'd never go back on vows or promises. Never had and never will. My father was a Hokage and my favorite mentor was Hokage, and I will not disgrace either of them by going back now!" Naruto said, giving a thumbs up. "Just because I am a jinchūriki doesn't mean I'm a monster meant to tear every promise apart. Kurama doesn't make me me. He just is a part of me that I rely on when my friends are in danger."

A nodded. "That's just what I expected. Mei, take those words to your villagers and tell them that Naruto may be a jinchūriki, but he is also a human being with his ideals and- Wait.. You said your father was a Hokage?" He sputtered. "I remember now! A long time ago, when Konoha and Kumo fought, a shinobi that looked identical to you. His name... was Minato Namikaze. Man, he knew how to fight. But, he retreated since the feud ended. We fought a few times and he mentioned he had a kid on the way, too."

"Alright, Shizune, you don't need to put that down."

"Understood, sir." Shizune said, scratching out the entry with her pen.

"Let's get to the first thing: the Tsuchikage Candidate. I, for one, see no real reason not to vote her in, believe it! Knowing she's the granddaughter of the great Ōnoki means she'll sure be stubborn to deal with. I say aye to letting her be Tsuchikage." Naruto said, raising his hand. "Anyone else?" Everyone else voted aye and Kurotsuchi was name the new Tsuchikage. Ōnoki was allowed to either leave or stay and help the new Kage understand certain terms like Tsunade did to Naruto the first few months. "Now there's this little problem with the defenses of our borders slowly getting weakened. Even though we all are at peace, we still need to be careful. There are rouge ninja still out there and wanting to kill us."

"The Sand Village will give any support needed, since we have many skilled ninja." Gaara supplied.

"Konoha will also. Just send word to either me or Gaara and the number needed. We'll be glad to help." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto, Gaara." Mei said, clearly relieved. "We took a long time and I don't have to rush back quite yet.. So.. Your wife's expecting, Naruto? Any idea of a name for the child?"

Naruto paused and put a thinking face on. "All I know is that if it's a boy, I wanted to name him after my father. I'm sure Hinata will be happy with either or. Still unsure of the girl name. Shika, what did you decide on your little one's name?"

"Ino demanded that she be named Megumi. And I have yet to deny Ino anything..." Shikamaru chuckled. "Shall I go see if Hinata's outside or have Kiba go let her know the meeting's done?"

"Sure. And tell Sasuke that Sakura can go home now." He grinned. "My two best friends are also expecting. Uchiha Sakura and Sasuke. I trust Sasuke with my life and that's why he's one of my best bodyguards and wh- Sasuke.." He chuckled as Sasuke came in grinning with an annoyed Sakura. "... Mei, A, Kurotsuchi, my two best friends."

"You're the infamous Sasuke Uchiha? Pleasure meeting you." Mei said, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Ahh, Uchiha.. I remember a few Uchihas... Not as well, though." A replied, smiling and placing his hat back on. "We'll send word for another meeting, Naruto. Congratulations, you two." He left with his guards.

"We must be going. Kankuro probably went crazy." Temari said, winking at Lee. "Congratulations, Naruto. You send word to us when the child comes. Same to you two.. Which, by the looks of Sakura, doesn't seem too far away now." She said as she and Gaara also left.

Mei sighed. "At least I'm not the last one out again. What she said. Send word and I'll gladly come to see the next Hokage." As she left, she smiled. "Congratulations."

"My kid'll be the Eight. I made a promise to a friend that he'd be the Seventh." Naruto said, smiling and standing up as Hinata came in.

"We'll be heading home now, Kurotsuchi. I have much to teach you." Ōnoki stated, waving as they left as well.

"Long day, huh?" Sakura teased.

"Yeah.. It seems that A and Ōnoki never issued an attack on us. Mei also wanted to reassure her people that, just because I'm a jinchūriki doesn't mean I'm a monster bent on destruction." Naruto explained, staring at the horizon. "At least... I hope not." He muttered.

Sakura's demeanor changed as she stomped over and shook Naruto. "Listen, idiot! There's no way you'll ever destroy things! You aren't alone. You have friends, idiot, that won't let you!" She replied, hugging him and smiling. "Plus, you have Hinata and your child to support you." She explained before heading off with Sasuke.

"Did you have to shake his brains out, dear? I don't know if he even heard you." Sasuke commented.

"He heard. Besides, that's how he learns." She grinned and yawned slightly. "It was a long day.." She mumbled as she was swept up into her husband's arms and taken to their house. "I just wonder who would be so stupid to make a threat to the kages." She frowned at the thought of her best friend being killed because he is the Hokage. _'Cha! If anyone hurts Naruto, they'll feel the wrath of Uchiha Sakura, that's a threat! Cha!'_ Inner Sakura said, pumping her fists as if she **were** fighting said person. _'No one harms anyone I care about, even if it is Naruto, cha!'_ She chuckled a bit at her inner adding that.

"Who knows. Hn. The dobe is strong enough when he wants to. Hn." Sasuke replied, shaking his head as he set his wife down and opened the door. Once they both were in, he shut the door and followed her into the kitchen, watching her start making their dinner. "What was so funny?"

"Oh, just my inner self swearing to, erm, maim anyone who wants to hurt Naruto. The same inner that swore to kill him way back in the academy when, erm.. Yeah." She chuckled at the look on her husband's face at the memory. "And are ya starting to revert to the one-worded replies again?" She teased.

"Hn, just wanted to see how you'd react, that's all." He replied, grinning slightly and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I thought you learned to channel that."

"I thought so too. Guess I can't really.. Hinder my inner." She said, smiling. "Then again, the one worded reply was what actually drew me to ya. Perhaps I should try it?" She pondered.

"Hn. No good. I love hearin ya talk." He admitted, rubbing her belly.

"Don't worry, I won't let Naruto know you admitted that. Hinata told me that he thinks you just tolerate me at times."

"Hn, damn dobe. Next time we spar, I'll up the difficulty a little. Not so much to use my Mangekyō Sharingan." He helped her sit, something that he normally did, even though she was only five months along. "I rarely even use it now. The strain's a little too much for me on the eyes sometime."

"Good thing, if it ever comes to that that I can definitely take care of ya." She grinned and looked at her little bulge, wondering why she had a feeling about something missing. _'Asuma-sensei's back, Jiraya-sensei's awake apparently.. Why do I feel like there should be something else? That was all the surprise... I don't know why I feel like there's things missing... I mean, I know Naruto's parents are long dead, so that couldn't be it... Could it?'_ Her eyes widened at the thought of the two being alive before she shook her head. _'No. We all know they're dead... Jiraya even said so, Naruto claimed to have seen them, but that was in his conscience. It's even in the history scrolls about the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki died protecting Naruto.'_

Sasuke blinked and noticed the slight frown in her forehead, figuring that it wasn't about their child, but perhaps something more. _'Maybe it's nothing big. Sakura will tell me whenever she is ready. I'm not one to push and she knows that. How in the world did I even get to love her? One moment, I think she was annoying, the next, I was finding it difficult to stop thinking about her. I think Karin noticed that a few times and even commented... Maybe I fell in love with Sakura some time ago..?' _He wondered before helping her clean up the dishes and went to sit in the living room to relax.

Sakura blinked and realized her thoughts and feelings were never wrong before. But, what if they held true? "Say, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Have my intution been wrong before?"

"No. They've been really reliable, even back when we started out with Kakashi-sensei. You had adept intution... Why?" He answered.

"I just can't shake a feeling that Naruto's parents aren't really dead... Perhaps the fact that Hinata's expecting caused me to start thinking like that. Yeah, I think that's what it is." She laughed a little, sitting besides her husband and laying her head on his chest.

"Let's say it's true... Where would they be, exactly? Naruto's dad was the Hokage and the Hokage that died are apart of a certain jutzu that only the Third knew." Sasuke replied, stroking her hair.

"I don't really know that..." She murmured, her eyes drooping as she tried to figure out that answer.

**Well~ That's it for Chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I've enjoyed writing it! Yes, the 'dobe' and 'hn' are making a debut in my stories!**

**Dobe=Sasuke's word for idiot(In this case, Naruto)**

**Hn=Sasuke's word/speech for anything.**

**Sakura: I like it!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun... *pointed glares at***

**Sasuke *Shudders*: Alright... One review I'll read... Why not the Dobe?**

**Naruto: Cause.. You are my A- *Gets hit* GAH!**

**Me: Hush! No giving spoilers!**

**Hinata: Yes, Naru-kun...**

**Me: Now, Sasuke-kun.. One lucky review, please!**

**Sasuke: Hn... *Annoyed look* From syrifkedzior:'****You did amazing with this fan fiction. I loved every moment of it. Are you going to continue this?'**

**Me: Well, I answered that. CHA!**

**Sakura: Hey! That's my line! *Inner Sakura pops out***

**Inner Saku: Yeah, you dobe! Cha!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Naruto: Kagomee-H doesn't own me! *parades***

**Me: Sadly, no..**

**~Kagomee-H.**


	13. Birth of A New Generation

**Now, this is chapter thirteen of of A New Start (I like this title better). So far, a lot has happened.**

**Naruto: Teme, the writer's back!**

**Sasuke *Still looks annoyed*: I can tell, dobe. Hn.**

**Sakura/Hinata *pout adorably*: Stop calling each other that... Pleeeeeeease?**

**Naruto/Sasuke *glare at each other before sighing*: Yes, ma'am.**

**Me: Alright, Skittles here with my fav characters of Naruto!**

**Naruto: Skittles? Who's that**

**Me, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata *Stare at disbelievingly***

**Naruto: Whaat?**

**Sakura: Skittles is Kagomee-H, you dobe! *hits on head***

**Ino *Appears*: Hey, Billboard Brow, be nice to our idiot Hokage.**

**Sakura *Annoyed*: Ino-Pig.. Whaddya doin here?**

**Ino: I'm in this chapter, billboard brow.**

**Sakura *rages towards Skittles*: Whaaaaat?**

**Sasuke *grabs and restrains Sakura*: Hn. Skittles doesn't own us.**

**Me: Or else Sasuke-kun wouldn't have gone rouge and Naruto wouldn't be so.. dense!**

**Naruto: ... Huh?**

**Me: Never mind.. ****Anyway! ****ONWARD! = )**

**Chapter 13: Birth of A New Generation!**

Three months after the reunion with Jiraya and Asuma, Sakura and Sasuke were kept busy. Sakura was running around the first two floors, covering for Ino, who finally went on maternity leave for a few weeks, while also training her team. Lately, they've been doing random D and a few C-Ranked missions. By the way she dressed, Sakura looked as if she weren't 8 months herself. After talking to her mother, she found out she was like her mom when she was pregnant. That made it easy to do longer and longer missions, but it also left her tired out after returning home.

Sasuke was just as busy. He had his classes to teach, ANBU missions to take care of and he also went with Naruto on long trips to bordering lands. Thankfully, he loved being busy enough to take his mind off the fact that, against his request, Naruto was giving his wife some difficult missions. But, he was happy to see her face light up when they got any mission. When he got home, however, he was greeted by his pink-haired wife flying past him. "What's the rush?"

"Ino-Pig's gone into labor and every other medical-nin but me and Tenten are on a mission, including Hinata." She explained quickly as she rushed down the sidewalk, tripping on something in her haste and ready to meet the ground, but instead met her husband's strong arm gently wrapped around her waist and met his annoyed look. "Sorry.. Eheh... What did I trip over...? Shikamaru? Why're you asleep on the sidewalk?"

"Huh... Ino must've packed a real punch on me to send me all the way here." Shikamaru replied. "Such a pain being married to the third strongest woman in Konoha."

"Third?"

"Yeah.. She says Tsunade's second and we all know how Sakura is when she's unhappy... But, let's just go." Shikamaru explained as the three ran to the hospital, seeing Shizune and other medical-nin going crazy.

Sakura switched into her medical-nin persona and went to Shizune. "Status on Ino."

Shizune looked relieved to see both her and Shikamaru. "Oh, you found him... Ino wants to yell at him for making her go through this.. Otherwise, we've got her calmed down enough to laying down.. She said she wanted you there to deliver her child, Sakura." Shizune then went into detail about what medications they were using to keep Ino calmed down as three went to Ino's room, Sasuke fixing his wife's hair up into her trademark ponytail and standing in the waiting room, seeing Guy, Rock, Choji and Naruto.

"Dobe, aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Sasuke teased, leaning against a wall.

"Shut up, teme. I want to be here so I can see the first child born from our class from the Academy.. And I need to be here to acknowledge the kid. Where's Shika?" Naruto asked.

"GODDAMN YOU SHIKAMARU!" Came an extremely loud scream, causing the guys to all flinch, even Sasuke, who had Karin talking his ear off for a long time.

"There's your answer... He's braving a woman in labor... All women can say things they either mean or have no idea they're saying." Came Asuma's voice.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said, thinking of how he'd be dealing with the same problem in four weeks if he got lucky. But, now that he knew Sakura may say things like what he heard Ino just scream, he knew she wouldn't mean it, so it was alright if she cursed him to hell and back.

"Teme, I know that look. Stop worrying!" Naruto said, grinning like he was pleased with himself.

"Dobe, I can think by myself." Sasuke warned.

"Dickless! Been awhile. Or.. That should be Hokage Dickless." Sai said, shocking all that he was there.

"Shut up, Sai. I can easily relieve you of your ANBU rank." Naruto threatened, red from the 'nickname' Sai gave him as he saw Hinata arrive. "How'd it go?"

"Just fine. Nothing too serious that me and Neji-niisan couldn't handle." Hinata admitted, sitting besides her husband.

"Got kicked out, huh?" Sasuke joked.

"Yeah."

They waited for what seemed like forever until Sakura and Tenten finally walked out, both looking close to passing out as Sai was the first to 'greet' them. "Well, if it isn't Ug-Erm... Sakura." Sai corrected when he saw Sasuke's Sharingan eyes glaring at him from behind to 'shut the fuck up or else you're dead' as Shikamaru came out and appeared.

Sakura, however, caught the slip up and suddenly looked as pissed off as Tsunade was when Jiraya tried peeping at them one day. "SAI! YOU'RE SO DEAD NOW!" Sakura said, stretching her hand and taking a step back to charge before Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Sasuke restrained her. "I WANNA KILL HIM! LET ME AT HIM, DAMNIT!" After seeing that they weren't letting her go, she sighed and relaxed before remembering why she was out here. "Oh, Shika, congratulations. Megumi is perfectly healthy. Ino wants you to go see your daughter.. or else." Sakura said, sighing in relief before watching Shikamaru head back to see his newborn daughter. The thought of seeing Sasuke bolt out the door like Shikamaru did made her giggle as she realized that he'd do the same thing almost. She stretched her back before reaching up to rub her neck. "But, Ino-pig owes me for this.. Nearly three hours of her cursing Shikamaru, her kid and even me. Oh well, I'll pay her back in spades." She grinned as Sasuke took the ponytail out of her hair and started rubbing her neck.

"I bet you will." Naruto said, chuckling. "Knowing you, you'd probably even do the same to teme."

"Hn." Sasuke said, glaring slightly over Sakura's head.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing the two were like brothers at points while other times they couldn't stand one another. This was mearly a brotherly fight. She figured the two out slightly after the Forest of Silence. She rested her hand on her slight buldge and smiled. _'You're very important, little one. Not only will you be the heir to Sasuke-kun, but the second of your generation.' _Sakura thought, relaxing into the neck massage before they all left the hospital, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata heading to Ichikaru for a late-night snack. While they were walking, Sakura remembered how many tried they did to see what Kakashi-sensei looked like without his mask. "Heading back reminds me of how many times we tried to get Kakashi-sensei's mask off. It's almost full-circle."

"Yeah. We were really interested back then. Guess time hasn't changed much about sensei. He still reads Pervy Sage's books. To be honest, they're pretty boring. I read a few when I was training. Can't see why he like it." Naruto said, putting his arms behind his head in a carefree way, jumping to avoid the bullet of Konohamaru.

"Darn. Missed you." Konohamaru said, chuckling.

"It'll take more than that to get me, believe it." Naruto joked as they waved to go get some food. "Yeah. Brings back so many memories on how we ended our missions at Ichikaru whenever we got here."

"And you'd pig out, that hasn't changed." Came a familiar chuckle.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned as they took their usual spots and awaited Ayame to give them their usuals. "I definately need a little snack before I get stuffed again by Hinata here. Teme, you should really try her amazing red bean soup. Man, that's the best I've had." He grinned at his wife's blush. "It's true, love. You make the best I've ever had."

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "I'm still surprised at your appitite, Naruto. It'll never change."

"Yeah. I think even Pervy Sage had a trouble feeding me, right?" He asked loudly as said sannin walked in.

"You bet I did. Still can't believe so much has changed. I mean, you finally settled down a little to marry a lovely woman." He grinned his pervy grin at Hinata, which earned him a smack on the head from Naruto. "Just joking.. I know she's your wife. I was having a little fun." He then turned his focus on Sakura and Sasuke. "Then there's you two. Last thing I knew was Sasuke went all rouge and stuff and here you are, married and expecting a child with probably the scariest, yet sexiest, woman in Konoha." He wiggled his eyebrows as two fists connected with his face.

"Jiraya, you should know that these two still have tempers to match their, erm... personalities." Kakashi said. "I bet that.. erm.. temper makes thing fun." He chuckled as he barely dodged a punch from Sasuke. "I still can dodge you, which kinda surprises me. Perhaps, once Sakura here is cleared to start training again, we should have a good old bell-test for some fun. This time, I'm not holding back just cause Sasuke's back." He grinned.

"Oh? You were still holding back last time? Aww. That's sad. Well, I'm sure Milady wouldn't mind teaching me again." Sakura taunted, knowing that the sannin would be more than glad to teach her another new jutzu. She chuckled as her teacher walked in.

"Sure. I forgot to teach you a very good jutzu.. Though.. I myself rarely used it unless I get really worked up." Tsunade replied.

Sakura blanched. "Y..You mean.. That one?" She remembered one day she woke her up and she was really pissed.

"Mhm." Tsunade sent a glare at Jiraya. "What's he doing with a bloodied nose?"

"He found out not to, erm, compliment Sakura." Kakashi sent a knowing glance her way before returning to his book.

"That fool. Well, I was here to tell Naruto that Gaara finally sent word about when his wedding will happen." Tsunade smiled at how Naruto lit up at the news. "Here." She handed him the scroll.

"Sweet! Thanks Granny." Naruto said, breaking the seal and unrolling it. "Ahh. Two months from now.. Cool." Naruto nodded before putting on his thinking face. "Let's see... I don't think I have anything important on that day. Uhh... Sakura? You look a little pale? Somethin up?"

"Just fine." Sakura said, laughing lightly. "Just a lot happened today and it's a lot to take in. I was just thinking of how funny it'd be once Tenten is expecting and how Neji'll react. He'll be a funny case to see. Trying not to use the Byakugan to see how Ten is doing and whatnot."

That got everyone laughing as they finished their meal and parted ways, Sasuke stuffing his hands back into his pockets and acting like he doesn't have a care in the world. "You kinda did look pale.. Sure nothing's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I think the baby kicked and it took me by surprise, is all." Sakura smiled at the expression on his face, one of both delight and terror mixed together. "What? Did you expect it to just stay still in there? It's not the first time, either. Remember, it's been kicking alot lately."

"Yeah. Just never during the day like this. Mostly at night and mostly when I try to hug ya." He grumbled slightly before smiling and sweeping her up into his arms and dashing the rest of the way home.

"I think the kid is selfish and wants their mom to theirself. But, they'll learn to share. Just need to keep telling them it took two to make them." Sakura giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Besides, I love evenly."

"Hn. True." Sasuke agreed as he put her down outside their house, smiling while waiting for his ever-slow cherry blossom to unlock the door. "That dobe thinks he has somethin, but I have the best omusubi maker in the world."

"So sweet. Don't worry. Still haven't told anyone that you have a weakness for my omusubi and even my anko dumplings." Sakura said, opening the door and kicking of her shoes, placing them on the mat beside the door and shrugged off her jacket.

"Mmm. Yeah, those are pretty good too. Never thought you a cook, though."

"Neither did I." She fluttered her eyelashes innocently before heading into their room.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled, wondering what he'd do without this crazy woman keeping him sane before following after her.

**Well, that's that! Welcome my new character: Megumi Nara! 8D Praise Namikaze and other dead Hokages!**

**Naruto: Seriously? You let Sai get away with insulting me!?**

**Me *Pouts adorably*: Well, it's funny.**

**Sasuke *Chuckles*: Dobe, you know that she could be mean to you..**

**Me *Sighs*: Sorry, y'all for the OOCness of Sasuke-kun... But sometimes, I like seeing a softer side to the 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude of his. Besides the next chapter will be epic! Hint: I skip the gross part.**

**Sakura *Waddles in*: Gross part of?**

**Me *whistles*: Nooothing~**

**Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke: Read, Review and favorite!**

**Me *gives all a cookie*: Good job!**


	14. Welcoming a New Addition

**Now, this is chapter fourteen of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened.**

**Sakura: Now will you tell me? *Begs***

**Me: No. I won't spoil anything!**

**Sakura: At least whisper it to me?!**

**Me *Sighs and whispers spoilers to her***

**Sakura: Ahh. I see. Okay!**

**Hinata *Shy-ish*: Skittles doesn't own Naru-kun or any of us. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Naruto *Face in ramen*: Enjoy!**

**Me *Headdesks*: Get your face outta the ramen for once!**

**Sasuke *in corner, shaking his head*: Dobe.**

**Naruto: I heard you teme!**

**Sasuke: Who said I was trying to hide it, dobe. Hn?**

**Naruto: TEME! *Lunges at Sasuke***

**Me, Sakura and Hinata *Sigh as Sakura and Hinata go split the two up***

**Me: Oh, there are slight spoilers in this chapter to the Fourth Shinobi World War!**

**Chapter 14: Welcoming a New Addition.**

The next month was sheer happiness for the Hidden Leaf Village ninja. From Megumi's birth to Naruto finally getting his face carved into the Hokage Monument, nearly two years after he started his life-long reign. Then the residents were thrilled when word got around that Sakura was about to give birth herself. All the medical-nin were going all over the hospital to prepare for all the expected visitors, including their Hokage and a six-month pregnant Hinata. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled when he had to jump over a bullet of another medical-nin.

"Hn. This place wasn't this lively for Ino's time." He commented to his best friend, who side-stepped another one.

"Well, this is the first new Uchiha, don't forget. So it's history in the maki-"

"Sorry, sir.. It appears Sakura-chan demands Sasuke-san to be there." Shizune said, bowing and smiling. "What should I tell her?"

Naruto got a huge grin on his face at an idea, which got a murdering glare from Sasuke. "Take him.. I want him to stay in there, even if Sakura-san orders him out." He practically shoved Sasuke at Shizune, causing him to either walk or fall on to the head medical-nin.

"Dobe, I'll kill ya if Sakura doesn't first." Sasuke warned, a grin lightening the threat as he followed Shizune into what Shikamaru called, 'the screaming battlefield'.

"Milady... Lord Hokage ordered that Sasuke stay here for the entire thing.." Shizune reported to Tsunade as Sasuke took a seat besides his wife.

"God... Has that kid gone mental? Well, can't disobey his orders. Hear that, Sakura? Even if you want him kicked out, Sasuke here is here to stay." Tsunade said, grinning and rubbing her hands together to get ready. Twelve hours, thirty two minutes later, she chuckled and smiled at a wincing Sasuke and a tired Sakura before nodding. "Congratulations.. A healthy baby boy!" She announced before having Shizune clean the little boy off and handing him to his dad, who was trying to get feeling back into his fingers.

"Sorry bout.. your hand, love.." Sakura apologized lightly, scooting up to see their son. "He's almost a miniature you.. Minus the hair.." She commented. "I think we should name him Itsuki... Not quite close to your brother's name, but close as I'm daring to get."

"Hn.. Itsuki... Has a nice ring to it. Itsuki Uchiha... I love it... And I love you.." He whispered and kissed her forehead, the same forehead others said was too big.

Tsunade walked back in after giving them some time alone. "So? What's the little tyke's name?"

"Itsuki."

"'Tree' huh? That's really nice. Considering he'll be as stubborn as one, plus the clan symbol looks like a tree." Tsunade said as Sasuke finally found his feeling and stood up. "You go out there and show him off and I'll be sure to take care of Sakura."

As he walked out, Sasuke noticed that his son had dark purple hair and figured it was a really good mixture of his parents' hair color. He wore a dark blue sleeper and was wrapped snugly in a baby blue blanket that stood out against his light skin, making Sasuke chuckle at the fact the kid had the same color skin as he did.

Naruto was the first one he nearly ran into, but managed to pull his eyes off his son in time to dodge him. "Yo, teme... So?"

"A boy. Itsuki." He grinned slightly at the bundle in his arms before his best friend's arm draped over his shoulder. Being Sasuke, he was easily ready for it.

"Wow. Congrats, teme." Naruto said his usual nickname more brotherly than normal. "That little one should be a lady-killer when he grows up.. Just like his dad was."

"Hn.. Doubt it.. I don't think Sakura would let him be like me that much."

While the celebrations were starting, Tsunade and Shizune were busy healing up Sakura. "Sounds like they love him. Pretty soon, you'll be joining them." Shizune said, smiling. "Itsuki is a darling boy, even if he's a baby still. Whenever you want, feel free to drop him off at Rushina's. She watchs Megumi for Ino and Shikamaru when they go on missions."

"Thanks." Sakura said, smiling. "But I doubt Sasuke will be willing to part with him at the moment." She giggled lightly as Tsunade and Shizune finished her up and she put on her ninja undergarments on before slipping on another version of what she wore when she was on Team Kakashi, but with the Uchiha symbol sewn on the sleeve. "Well, gotta go save my little boy from his dad." She joked and saw that her husband was too engrossed with Itsuki to notice her. Hiding her chakra, she waited until she was brought up in some sort of way.

"... Adorable like Billboard Brow, I have to say." Ino commented, holding one-month old Megumi to see the other baby. "See, Megumi, this is Itsuki. Now, don't let any other girl stop ya from getting his attention."

"Giving advice already, Ino-pig? Surely Megumi had the wits to know that by now." Sakura shot back, grinning at the look of shock on everyone's face. "What? Milady is good at healing.. Right, Ino?"

"Yeah." Ino said, grinning.

A man with dark, spiky hair wearing red-framed sunglasses rushed in and stopped short of Naruto. "Pardons, Lord Hokage.. But.. This came as an emergency communication from the Kazekage and Mizukage. I suggest you see it immediately.. No one's opened it."

Naruto frowned and took the scroll, heading to a nearby desk to unseal it. "Thanks Aoba." He said, smiling as he opened it. That smile quickly faded as he read the scroll. "... Impossible..." He muttered, before pulling out another scroll from his cloak and looking at it. After looking back and forth between the two, he quickly packed up, stopping at the door. "This is serious news. I want everyone present in five minutes!" He ordered before disappearing.

Sakura blinked before worry crossed her face. "That's not a good side of Naruto... Something's up and it's really bad." She said, taking her son from Sasuke as they all followed him outside, seeing him already gone. Sakura saw an elderly woman that looked just looked like she woke up as she and Ino went up to her, the other ninja heading to where they could hear Naruto. "Rushina... Could we ask for you to watch Megumi and my son Itsuki?" She asked.

"Most definately, Sakura. Now, you two best join your husbands." Rushina said, taking both infants as the two took off.

Sakura and Ino finally made it to their husbands' sides just as Naruto appeared in the balcony above. "Listen, I have no time to explain but it seems that signs of Akatsuki going around and trying to get the Tailed beasts again. Since they have all but Killer B's beast and Kurama, the other Kage sent word that I have to report to the Land of Iron. Due to the secrecy, I am allowed only two bodyguards. One of them are Hatake Kakashi and the other is Uchiha Sasuke. The rest of you are to make sure that our gates are firmly shut and that the patrols on the wall be duplicated. I shall send word of the situation to Nara Shikamaru, who will act as Hokage while I am away, as usual. Now, I know it's a surprise, but apparently Tobi is still alive and has recruited Karin, Zetzu and Suigetzu to help him. That is all!" He ordered as every ninja took off to their designated area, leaving Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sakura behind as he jumped down and joined them. "Sakura, you'll be helping Shikamaru by spreading the news I'll be sending." Seeing her nod, he sighed and removed his hat, rubbing his head before replacing the hat and pulling Hinata to his side. "I'll be fine, Hinata. Got the two best guys I trust with my life protecting me." Hinata nodded, even though her worry was clear on her face as she went off to join her cousin Neji on the south patrol. "One more thing, Sakura. Make sure Hinata doesn't worry too much."

"I promise. Just don't go and get so hurt she'll be healing you for weeks." She lightly punched his chin in a sibling way. "That goes for you two as well. Well, good luck." She said, heading to the north border to join Kiba and Akimaru.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, Shika. You know what to do from here out."

"Right. This is a total pain."

Naruto rolled his eyes before he, Sasuke and Kakashi went to the gates. "This is not a good thing... According to Gaara, the Akatsuki have been quiet to make us Kage relax on our guards by thinking they're no more. Even Killer B was shocked at the plan and it takes a lot to surprise a jinchūriki due to how well tuned we are to all chakra."

Kakashi nodded as they took off towards the Land of Iron at full speed. "So Tobi is alive... That explains what was so off about him way back when Sakura was kidnapped... I fought Tobi in the past when he was known as the Masked Man and your father was Hokage." He said at Naruto.

"Shoulda known that disturbed bastard cousin wouldn't go down easily." Sasuke grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled softly. "Every family has a retard in it."

After nearly a day of traveling, they arrived where the Kage Summit was held. Naruto was surprised that he remembered where it was from Tsunade's instructions. He walked in and was greeted by A, Mei, Gaara and Kurotsuchi. "Hope the travel wasn't too hard on you, Lord Hokage." Came a man's voice. He had long, grey hair that almost went to his waist and had bandages wrapped around his head with black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and moustache. He wore a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals.

Naruto nodded and sat between Gaara and Kurotsuchi. "I needed the excersize." He took his seat and motioned for Kakashi to lean down. "Who's that guy?"

"That is Mifune, the general in the Land of Iron.. Sorta like a Kage." Kakashi explained before returning to his position.

"Now that everyone's here the Kazekage will start the discussion." Mifune said.

"I have always thought the Akatsuki were a threat, but never figured they would get so many tailed-beasts, including my own. However.. Our villages must work together to stop them." Gaara stated.

Kurotsuchi frowned. "But the Tailed-Beasts take too much to control and that is why I think it is more worriesome that the Akatsuki has gathered so many."

"Now hold on a second, Kurotsuchi. Not all Tailed-Beasts need to be controlled. As all of you know, I have the Nine-Tails sealed inside me, but Kurama has become an ally that has helped me and my friends in difficult situations!" Naruto said, clearly annoyed at the statement before A slammed his fist into the table, causing the guards to quickly jump to defend their Kage.

"Order! A, explain yourself!" Mifune said, order taking hold and the guards standing down.

"This discussion is farfetched! All of the villages have had a Akatsuki come from them! More so Konohagakure, considering one or two of the 'leaders' are related to one of the Hokage's guard!" A said and sent a glare at Sasuke.

That made Mei jump to Sasuke's defense. "The Uchiha that stand here as the Hokage's bodyguard is nothing like the leader! He has changed for the better!"

Naruto nodded. "I agree with the Mizukage. Sasuke earned everyone's trust in Konoha and the surrounding villages. Sure, he's related to the leader Obito, but that doesn't define who the hell he is!" Naruto sent a glare to A and Kurotsuchi as he slapped his hand on the table at the end of his rant. "Besides, it's more important to talk about this whole "Madara" involvement with the Akatsuki."

Mifune nodded. "Good recovery, Lord Hokage. I suggest that the ninja from each of the main villages join forces to stop this threat, this should be led by a Kage. I believe that A should lead it." Naruto was about to question Mifune when Zetzu appeared and caused the bodyguards to resume aiding their Kage.

"... Ahh... It appears... That Obito chose correctly. He... is here..." Zetzu was interrupted by Naruto's Rasengan blasting his head off.

"I think it's better to bring the fight to Obito than risk anything else getting destroyed!" Naruto annouced before he left with Sasuke to find Obito.

"Sorry. He loves the rush." Kakashi explained, chuckling and following after his two students.

"I think I'll join him." Gaara said, taking off with him, followed by Temari and Kankuro.

"Well, this is interesting."

**Whoot! Chapter 15 is being worked on now! Review!  
>~~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	15. Preparations for Wartime

**This is chapter fifteen of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened, including Itsuki's birth plus a sudden call to the Land of Iron. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's!**

**Chapter 15: Preparations for Wartime**

Naruto and the others found Obito, still as childish as always as he bounced around a familiar red-haired woman who Sasuke stiffened at. "What's all this about, Obito?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oooh~ It's Sasuke-nii! Tobi's a good boy, isn't he Karin-senpai?" He asked, waving his arms around like waves.

"Yeah... You.. Are." Karin sounded as enthused as Sasuke was when Sai first met him before seeing Sasuke and fluttering over to him, nearly kicking Obito out-of-the-way. "Sasu-kun! How I've miss-!" She was cut short by a fist to the face from Sasuke.

"Shut up. You're more annoying than my disturbed cousin over there." Sasuke said coldly, sending a level glare at said cousin.

"Awww, Sasu-nii. You don't wanna play? Well, Tobi thinks that it's time for you to hand over the Nine-Tails nicely." Tobi said, holding his arms out like a kid waiting for a hug.

"I ain't goin no where with a maniac like you!" Naruto said, charging his Rasengan before charging forward as Tobi jumped out-of-the-way.

"Boo. Looks like it's war then. Tobi was willing to not start this, but Tobi has no choice." Tobi said, disappearing.

"Damnit." Naruto cursed some more before sighing and shaking his head and rejoined Mifune, A and Mei inside. "He got away before I could do anything. But, looks like he'll do anything to get Kurama, including war, which he said will happen cause I refused to go with him."

Mifune nodded. "I understand. Send word to your villages that war is offical. Also, Naruto, is it?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I was cold to you before. Somehow, being a general made me forget about where my loyalty lies. You helped me remember it's to the people of the Land of Iron. Thank you."

"The dobe is just like that. He's what made me want to come back after killing my brother." Sasuke said even though he knew the real reason he came back was because of a pink-haired kunoichi. "Being around this idiot since the academy made it really easy to understand him."

"You call your Hokage an idiot?" Mifune asked, clearly startled.

"That's how Sasuke is. I call him the same thing. It's a little like calling him a brother almost. Same goes for how I call Tsunade Granny. I just don't find anything other than those things important." Naruto explained, nipping his finger to draw blood and summoning a toad. "Shima, I have something important for you to tell Shikamaru back in Konoha. Tell him to let Granny take over and to get every ninja to meet us at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Waters. Tell him it's urgent!" He ordered the female toad with a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body.

"Gotcha. Hope I can get there in time." Shima replied taking off.

"Better send Pakkun with her." Kakashi said, summoning the dog. "Follow after Shima."

"On it! Nice to see you kids, by the way." Pakkun said, quickly following her.

"I already sent Kankuro to let my village know." Gaara said, making them notice his brother was gone. "But, for as long as I've known Naruto, it's his character that compells everyone to at least tolerate him." He had a faint smile on his face as the group started their way to the borders.

"Ahh. Well, I can clearly see why the Fire Daimyō easily approved of you. It doesn't take much really, but he's a strange man, the Daimyō."

"Yeah. After he realized I was the son of the Fourth Hokage, student and godson to Jiraya-sensei as well as a near-grandson to the Third Hokage, he saw the potential, even before Granny nominated me." Naruto explained, shaking his head at the offer to ride. "Sorry. It's kinda freeing for me to run, honestly. Never saw fit to sit on my ass all day." He grinned as they all left for the border, thinking.

Meanwhile, coming from Konoha, Sakura had her worries for many people, the main one being Naruto himself. Everyone knows he's the jinchūriki of Kurama and that's why so many would rather be his friend than get him so angered to declare war. Another worry was Hinata. When they heard that Tobi had declared war, Hinata promptly fainted before voicing her concern for Naruto. Sasuke could handle himself, but Sakura still worried about when he would be forced to use the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Don't worry so much, Sak. Sasuke will be fine." Tenten comforted as they arrived at the border and made camp just incase.

"I know.. But, I can't help but wonder what will happen when he's forced to using the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." Sakura said as she and Hinata stood outside the border of their camp and the Hidden Sand Village. "But, that's the risk of having a Uchiha as a husband."

"That's the same thing about me worrying about Naru-kun going too far with his four-tailed form." Hinata said as the two sighed in relief when they first saw Kakashi, knowing the other two weren't far behind. "How was the meeting, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Ask him." He pointed behind him and went to rest up a little as Naruto and Sasuke landed where he just was.

"Ask me what?" Naruto asked before he was tackled to the ground by his sobbing wife. "Hey, calm down, Hinata.. I'm alright.. Shh." He chuckled and comforted her while shaking his head. "The other Kage and Mifune pretty much were deciding what to do about Tobi and the other Akatsuki. Only, Tobi decided to interrupt the meeting and demanded I hand myself over. Course I didn't and that's how we're getting ready for war."

"Well, Milady did mention you're crazy, but also said you have everyone in Konoha backing you up from the village and that they await the return of their hyper Hokage." Sakura explained, being pulled to Sasuke's side in a half-hug.

Mifune walked out of his chariot-thing and headed their way. "Care to introduce me to these two lovely women, Lord Hokage?"

Naruto chuckled and stood up with Hinata. "Call me Naruto. This here is my wife Hinata and the one by Sasuke is his wife, along with my other best friend, Sakura. This is Mifune, general of the Land of Iron."

Hinata blushed and stammered before bowing. "It's a pleasure, general-san!"

Sakura chuckled and went to calm the stammering Hinata. "Nice to meet you, general."

"The pleasure's all mine. So, this is the same Sakura who surpassed the great Tsunade? A remarkable feat. I think you may be a great Sannin by that right alone. In fact, you, Naruto and even your husband could very well be the next Sannin." Mifune said before noticing the other villages arriving, their respective Kage leading them. When the Kage met up with them, he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention before whispering to Naruto what he wanted him to say, because he didn't have as much energy Naruto did.

"Alright, listen up everyone. All of you know of the Akastuki and that makes this war all the more important! They want the remaining beasts and I am, as you all figured out or heard, am one of the two remaining. However, I won't roll over and let them take it away! I have fought a few members before and know how tough they are. All I ask of all of you is to remember what you fight for. For me, I fight for my village, the future generations and for my friends I nearly lost to them before!" Naruto shouted, looking at Gaara at the last part before turning and facing everyone. "Therefore, I want at least one Joinin from each village to make a team of four, consisting of, if they want, a Kage, a Medical-nin and another of their choice. I will most definitely fight, cause they've been a pain in the ass since they started hunting me down way back when I was a genin! With that said, begin making your teams as you see fit."

"Bravo, Naruto. Never knew you had a thing for public speaking." Mifune said, applauding.

"To be honest, I was nervous." Naruto admitted while everyone mixed with the villages to create teams they wanted before he and the other Kage went to discuss something that Mifune understood was private.

When Naruto was gone, Sasuke noted that Hinata and Sakura vanished before seeing that they had just gone to change. He smirked as he noticed that his wife was even sexier wearing the Konohagakure flak jacket, albeit opting to wear a skirt instead of pants and her regular boots. He blinked before taking the headband Mifune handed him, tying it as he did his original headband, which was now in his jacket pocket. "Knowing the dobe, he'll probably want the orignal team seven." He mumbled to himself.

"I take it you were apart of this 'team seven'?" Mifune asked, clearly interested.

"Hn. Me, Sakura and Naruto were all under Kakashi's teachings when we were genin. At first, neither me nor the dobe got along and let's say Sakura was too busy fangirling over me." He explained as his wife joined them.

"I had a right to fangirl, plus I always rubbed it in Ino's face that I was lucky to get placed on the same team. I guess it still holds true with Naruto's way of thinking." Sakura chided before fixing her headband to act like her original did before sighing. "Then again, he may just show up in the heat of battle again like he did in the past." When Mifune looked confused, she grinned. "Naruto likes being dramatic in his appearances for battles, always showing up late." She sighed and shook her head. "This won't be any different."

"That Naruto. Lemme guess, he went with the others?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Mifune said and before he could explain, they all heard a childish voice call to them.

"Where did the Nine-Tails go? Tobi's been a good boy, so Tobi should be getting the Nine-Tails and Eight-Tails! Tobi even went as far as letting Kabuto-senpai revive Tobi's friends!" Tobi's whiny voice said, getting all the ninja to go to the front lines to see that, indeed, the original Akatsuki were revived, including Itachi Uchiha! "Boo. I don't see them, Deidara-senpai!"

"Shut up, Tobi or I'll strangle you!" Deidara said, locking his legs around Tobi for emphasis.

"Look, Itachi... It seems your little brother returned." Kisame said, grinning before Tobi was dropped down onto him. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Deidara-senpai dropped Tobi off and Tobi can't fly!" Tobi said before facing the army. "Seems Tobi is nearly out-numbered. Oh, well. Let's play!" He ordered, skipping forward as the other Akatsuki charged towards the army, excluding Itachi, Pain, Sasori and Deidara.

"Damn it, Naruto... Where the hell are you?" Sakura grumbled as she and Hinata teamed up against a few of the many Zetzu clones to delay at least some of them. "Hinata, remind me to punch your husband when he shows up."

"Oh, I will. Byakugan!" She activated her kekkai genkei and started using her Palm Heel Strike on many of the Zetzu clones.

Sakura was keeping tabs on the other members of the Akatsuki while still fighting Zetzu clones before dodging senbons from Sasori. "Well, we meet again you bastard." She taunted as she stared down Sasori.

**Well, another cliffy! Wahahaha! I love cliffys! I got the next chapter already coming!  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	16. Battle Between Enemies

**This is chapter sixteen of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened, including Obito(Tobi) declaring war because Naruto refused to come quietly! Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's!**

**Chapter 16: Battle Between Enemies!**

Sakura stood facing Sasori, Sasuke soon joining to give backup even as Itachi joined Sasori's side. Hinata faced off against both Pain and Deidara, with Kakashi joining her. Her gaze not once leaving Sasori, Sakura slowly went into a fighting stance just before two of Sasori's many puppets charged in her direction. Kicking off, she met the puppets head on, kicking, punching and breaking each one she ran into while trying to avoid the poison she knew all too well. Even though her body was now immune from almost all the poison Sasori used, she knew too much could still damage her as she landed a chakra-infused punch on another puppet before noticing that was the last one as Sasori came charging towards her without his cloak, showing off his puppet body. _'Help me out, Lady Chiyo. I need the strength more than anything. I can barely manage getting one more punch off. Wait.. Naruto said remember what we're fighting for! That's it! I need to keep thinking of Itsuki waiting for me!' _As she kept repeating the thought of her son, Sakura handsprang back as she felt a strange warmth surround her. Grinning, she took off once more towards Sasori.

"How are you able to keep fighting!? You should have run out of chakra by now!" Sasori demanded, clearly shocked at the flowing pink chakra surrounding her before disappearing when she charged.

"Aww, disappointed? Well, sorry to disappoint you!" Sakura shot back as she sent Sasori not far from a barrage of punches before leaping up and using her version of Tsunade's Heavenly Foot of Pain, dropping down over Sasori's heart, killing him. Handspringing, she bounced to a standing place before joining in the fight with Hinata and Kakashi against Deidara and Pain, only to be sent flying along with the other two by Pain's Shinra Tensei, noting how Pain had multiplied into different Paths. Quickly, she managed to take out all but the Deva Path, who sent her flying into both Kakashi and Hinata, who were just starting off again. She stumbled to stand again, noting that it was only the Deva Path, Tobi, Itachi and Deidara left for the Akatsuki. She knew of Itachi's Sharingan all too well, but learned from Sasuke there was a blind spot and that was taijutsu, Sakura's strength, due to the lack of hand signs. Teaming with Sasuke would both help him because of her taijutsu but also put her in very dire danger in case Itachi turned the Sharingan on her.

After seeing how much chakra she just had, Sasuke had to grin inside, knowing she could fight a lot longer without tiring out. He shut his eyes before awakening his Sharingan, glaring at his brother, whom he thought was dead. Just before he charged, he noted that Itachi seemed to be waiting for something. "Don't tell me you've become a coward, Itachi!" He demanded.

"Not a coward. More like interested to see how well you do with a partner. Consider it evening the odds." Itachi replied as Deidara joined his side. "Well, Deidara. Looks like I'm stuck being with you."

"Thanks for the vote of respect, Itachi." Deidara replied sarcastically. "So, this is your brother, hm? I heard about him wanting to kill you, hm. Looks like he did, hm." Itachi rolled his eyes slightly at that. "But it's kinda funny that Sasori died again to the same wench as before. So much for "extracting revenge", hm. Strange. I thought I saw that wench and now she vani-" Just as he said that, a boot connected with his temple, sending him flying towards Itachi, who simply sidestepped the impact. "Damn that hurt." He mumbled, holding his head before noting Sakura was gone again and tried, unsuccessfully, to pinpoint her. "What is she? A freakish speed demon?!" He demanded before another boot connected with his jaw, sending him into the air where a punch connected with his face and dropped both into a large crater, killing him.

Sakura stood up wobbly before dusting her hands off. "That shut him up." She said, kicking some dirt on his corpse before facing her 'brother-in-law' and getting into a ready position, despite her muscles screaming for her to rest. When Itachi faced Sasuke, she hid her chakra by relaxing and waited for some sort of signal to get off a good kick. As Sasuke did the hand signs for his Chidori, she caught the familiar sign for her to move in, as Itachi was focused on his own chakra. Tapping into her chakra, she managed to go behind Itachi and send him towards Sasuke, simular to how she did to Orochimaru.

He barely managed to hit his brother but Sakura was there to send him up as they took turns punching him before both using the heel of their feet to send Itachi into a crater simular to Deidara's. Taking his Sword of Kusanagi out, he infused his Chidori into the blade and finish his brother off. He reverted back to his normal eyes as he scanned the field for Naruto, still not seeing him. "Damn dobe, still hasn't showed up."

"If he doesn't show soon, there won't be much fighting left to do." Sakura agreed, also looking around at all the Zetzu clone bodies scattered around.

Tobi saw how only he and the Deva Path were left and stared down at his 'cousins' in near awe. "Not good, not good. Tobi didn't plan for this!"

"You didn't plan for this either, Tobi." Came Naruto's voice as he and the Kage appeared and stood their ground, defending a weakened Kakashi, Hinata and Neji, who had come to protect Hinata. Naruto's appearance was very different. His Hokage shroud was gone, replaced by a shroud that parted down the middle and opens up into a full-length haori, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar, whilst his seal's many swirl-patterns, which were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark, circles. Naruto also gained slit pupils, not unlike those of his first tailed beast transformations, and his whisker-markings became much thicker.

"Naru.. Naruto?" Hinata gaped at the change in her husband while trying to stand on her two feet. She, like the others, were beaten up but still wanting to fight. A few cuts were randomly on her feet, hands and cheeks.

Sakura rushed to help her friend stand as Sasuke helped Kakashi and Neji find their footing. "Hinata, don't overtax yourself." She chided gently before making sure Hinata had her ground before joining her best friend to stand against Deva Path. Sasuke joined them shortly, after tapping into the chakra he gained via the now-erased Cursed Seal of Heaven to reach his second level without the mark present.

A new man appeared, tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it that was almost like Sasuke's, making Sakura realize this was the infamous Madara Uchiha! She noted that, unlike her husband, Madara seemed to not even show any emotion. "Tobi... You are a bad boy." He said evily, sending shudders through Sakura's spine.

"But, Tobi never expected Nine-Tails to show himself!" Tobi said before dropping his façade. "With Deidara-senpai and Itachi-nii gone, I see no reason to keep up my ruse. Know this, Kage and shinobi, I will not lose when I have the power now to call Ten-Tails!"

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Oh? Really? From what I heard, Ten-Tails cannot be revived to its full potential with out the Nine and Eight-tails. Not that I'd let you revive it." He said, moving so fast not even Sasuke's eyes could track him and appeared behind Tobi with a huge Rasenshuriken. "Rasenshuriken!" Right before he hit, Madara appeared, causing Naruto to smirk. "Think I forgot you? Think again." He scolded, landing a direct hit on Tobi while a Shadow Clone landed another hit on Madara, sending Tobi towards Sakura and Sasuke, who dealt him another combination similar to the one they used on Itachi. "Nice... Should name that Bolting Blossom.. Just a suggestion." He remained calm as he and the Kage surrounded Madara. Gaara used his sand to prevent him from escaping, Kurotsuchi using her Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique, Mei using Lava Release: Lava Globs and A using Lightning Oppression Horizontal while Naruto charged up another Rasenshuriken. "Any last words? No? Oh well!" He let loose, making direct contact, which prompted a huge explosion, sending him and the other Kage sliding back a few meters while making Sasuke grab Sakura and jump up to avoid the blast's wind.

"Dobe." Was all Sasuke had to say as he landed and put Sakura on her feet, reverting to normal before finally noticing how beat up Sakura truly was, having more minor cuts than Hinata had, even after the blast. He managed to not get wounds, but he did get hit a few times by a Zetzu clone.

Sakura nodded in agreement before going to check on the others, who were alright, despite being tired. She poked Naruto with her foot. "Wake up, you idiot. You can nap later." Seeing he wasn't waking, she went to tell Hinata, who rushed over and shook him awake.

"What? Is it over?" Naruto asked, half-asleep.

"Yes, dobe. But did you really have to use the Rasenshuriken so close to other jutzu?" Sasuke asked, both relieved yet annoyed.

"Kinda went over board. Sorry, guys." He apologized to A and the other Kage, who just laughed.

"Don't apologize. That was as much fun I've ever had!" Mei said between fits of giggle before standing up and summoning her ninja. "Well, time to go home and spread the good word. See you." She waved as she and the other Kage, excluding Naruto and Gaara, went back home.

"I suppose we should head out. Naruto.. One question." Gaara asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save me?"

"You're my friend, Gaara. To abandon you was unthinkable, considering we're alike in many ways." Naruto explained, grinning and standing up, wobbling until Sasuke and Kakashi supported him. "Note to self: don't jump to feet after using the Tailed Beast Mode." He joked as he saw his Kage outfit was only damaged slightly. "I'll nap after doing a few things."

Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes before laughing. "You haven't changed." Sakura commented as they reached the gates to a village waiting to see their Hokage.

Naruto raised a hand and grinned. "The war's over. We have defeated the Akatsuki and now can live in peace." He announced as he finally found his footing and raised his fist in victory, sending everyone in the village into celebration when he pulled his wife into a celebration kiss.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, figuring he'll be the same as always when her own husband wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on the small of her back while the other tangled in her hair. Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, arching an eyebrow in mock confusion. "Don't tell me you're turning into either Naruto or Jiraya."

"Hn. Neither." He replied, taking her mouth in a more heated version of what Naruto and Hinata were sharing, but a scaled-down version of Ino and Shikamaru's make out. Hearing someone approaching, he pulled back to see Rushina holding out their son and let Sakura take him, mumbling thanks as she went over to Ino and Shikamaru to hand them Megumi. "I wonder if Ino still thinks I'm a worthless cause?"

"Nah. She's over the 'rouge' part. She just likes teasing you about it. Besides, she actually was glad you came back, if not to 'Save Forehead from an emotional train wreck'." She imitated Ino's voice almost at that part while switching Itsuki so he faced his dad. "All I wonder is if he'll be like you. Stubborn." She joked, grinning at Sasuke's look.

"He'll be stubborn anyways, with you as his mother, it's almost impossible." Sasuke joked back, pecking her on the mouth before she could form a response and used his free hand to gently ruffle his son's hair. Naruto finally announced he was getting tired and went off with Hinata towards the Hokage residence to probably get his nap in before resuming his work tomorrow. He looked down at his own wife. "The dobe has a good idea. We all need a nice nap. Especially you. Never imagined you to have so much chakra before."

"Neither did I . You see, I was running out of it before I remembered what Naruto said beforehand. All I really thought about was that we had Itsuki waiting for our return. Then it felt like I was refreshed almost." Sakura explained as he swept her off her feet and took her home.

"Well, now I don't have to worry much, knowing that you now have more chakra to rely on. But, I'll still protect ya, even if you don't want it." Sasuke said, smiling as he landed on a windowsill and slid into what they made into Itsuki's room, he put Sakura on her feet so she could place Itsuki in his crib as he shut the window and blinds. "You realize we'll need to show him to your parents?" He asked, acting afraid to show their son to his in-laws.

"I'm sure Ma and Pa will love him. Just like they love you." She smiled and led the way to their room, changing into one of her nightgowns and slipping into bed, blinking at the look on her husband's face. "Somethin up, love?"

He shook his head and chuckled slightly. "Still can't get over the fact you're the same Sakura who annoyed me way back when." He said, entering the closet to return in only his boxers and climb in beside her.

"I still annoy you from time to time." She added, cuddling into his chest and falling fast asleep.

_'Yeah. But that's probably what brought me back.' _Sasuke thought as sleep claimed him not long after his wife.

**Whew... That was tiring for me and I was writing it! Well, until next time: review and favorite! I love all the reviews I get. It spurs my mind into creating more ideas! :D  
>~~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	17. Resuming Daily Lives

**This is chapter seventeen (Already!? Geez! O_O;) of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's! For the Lemon scene I kept listening to What Goes Around by Justin Timberlake, Love in This Club by Usher and ET by Katy Perry, dunno why.. Lol. **[[A/N: Happy BDAY to Kisame! xD Fishy-man ftw!]]****

**Chapter 17: Resuming Daily Lives**

A few weeks after the war, Tenten announced she was pregnant, to the surprise of Hinata and Sakura, who were suspecting Tenten would never have a child. Hinata only grew larger in the following weeks and was under watch from Sakura and Ino to make sure she was safe and healthy. Not long after that, Asuma Jr learned to sit up, which made both Kurenai and Asuma very happy. Sakura mentally shook her head at the fact that time was flying past.

One cool September day, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were doing rounds together when Hinata doubled over and went into labor. Sakura was sent to tell Naruto. "Naruto! It's time!" She announced, both out of breath from running and excited to see her best friend's child. "Hinata just went into labor." Naruto looked stunned at first before nearly running over Sakura in his haste to get to Hinata's side. She was helped back up by her husband. "That idiot." She said softly as they followed suit, Sasuke staying in the waiting room and she entering the delivery room. After chiding her friend, she shoo'd him out and helped Hinata bring forth a healthy baby boy, heading out to give him to his dad. "A boy, Naruto. You have a son." She grinned as Naruto looked ready to pass out himself. "Here. Hold your son." She said, showing him the correct way to hold the child, even though he held Asuma Jr, Itsuki and Megumi enough.

"Wow... A son..." He said in awe, looking like Sasuke did when Itsuki was born.

"Have you decided on a name?" Tsunade asked, clearly scaring Naruto at how quiet she was.

"I was thinking and figured I'd name him after my father." Naruto said, looking at Jiraya, who grinned and nodded as Hinata shocked him more by sitting beside him. "I swear I'm gonna die of a heart attack one of these days." He grumbled lightly.

"So, you did decide on naming him Minato?" Hinata asked.

"Yup. Minato Uzumaki."

Jiraya walked over and smiled. "I'm sure your dad's thrilled to have his grandson named after him."

"Say, Pervy Sage... I was wondering if you'd be Minato's godfather, too... Like you are to me? Or a grandfather?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't be a godfather again. Turned out fine the first time with you." Jiraya agreed, ruffling Naruto's hair slightly. "Oh! Forgot this. Your father told me to give you these when you either became Hokage or had a child. They're your father's Flying Thunder God Kunai. He used them to teleport where ever he had another.. Isn't that right, Kakashi?" He asked.

"Yeah. He gave me one when I became a Joinin. Ahh, I see the kid was born. So?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a boy. We decided to name him Minato." Naruto replied with pride.

"Good name. Just pray he doesn't become a prankster." Kakashi joked, chuckling. "Ya better announce it to the village. Last thing I knew, they were eager to see their Hokage's child."

"Alright." Naruto said as he and Hinata followed Kakashi to announce the birth of his son, leaving Jiraya, Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke behind.

"I think that Minato will definitely gain Naruto's impatience, that's for sure." Tsunade commented before heading back to work.

"Not to mention his hard-headedness." Jiraya added, following her despite warning glares from Sakura and Sasuke.

Shaking her head, Sakura untied her hair and finished her duties before getting swept up into her husband's arms. "Would you quit that? I get dizzy every time you do that." She scolded lightly.

"Hn." Was his reply as he kissed her lightly. When he pulled away, he had a glint in his eyes that Sakura recognized. "When exactly do you have to get Itsuki from Rushina?" He asked.

"Mmmm.. Not until five.." She mumbled, tilting her head to see that it was only 1:00. "I thought you had some sort of ANBU mission today?"

**~~~LEMON (DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18!)~~~**

"Hn. The dobe just reconsidered before you interrupted us with the news." He explained, taking her home the fastest way he knew: Body Flicker Technique and reappeared in their room, capturing her mouth once more, this time with more passion in it. Keeping her distracted, he slowly worked on unzipping her shirt, smiling that she still zipped up after all this time before unclasping the guard that bound her breasts, lightly massaging the globes and earning a moan from his wife as she dropped her arms, letting her shirt drift to the floor. He pulled back to yank the bra-like under guard, nearly stunned when she yanked it off herself and stood in front of him, arching an eyebrow before unzipping the vest he wore and tugging his shirt out of his pants, causing him to return to her mouth and yank her tighter against him.

Sakura groaned lightly at the feel of her husband's arousal pressing against her belly while refusing to be submissive this time around as she eagerly showed off the skills she learned from him by trailing her hands down to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, diving into his boxers and stroking his cock gently, which earned a pained groan from him and allowed her the upper hand in kissing him the way he usually did to her. Using a little coaxing, she forced him to the bed after parting the kiss long enough to help him chuck the shirt away before trailing her mouth to below his pulse point, one of his very few weak points as her hands removed his boxers with minimal effort. Making her way down, she made sure to stop off at his own nipples before finally tucking him in her mouth, setting a pace intended to driving her husband insane.

"Fuck... Sakura... Have mercy.." He groaned out as he fought the urge to arch up by curling his fingers into the covers while enjoying the warmth of his wife's mouth around him.

Sakura giggled, earning a moan due to him being in her mouth when the giggle arose before she popped him out, licking her lips and staring up innocently at him. "How can I when you never grant me mercy, hon?" She teased lightly as she stripped off her skirt and undies, climbing over him and staring at his dazed look, giggling again. When she reached down, she was flipped over as her husband immediately went to work on her breasts, making her arch up and entangle her fingers in his hair while his own fingers toyed with her clit below. She squirmed while sadly realizing she'd never win in bed before they rolled back, his fingers still massaging her clit while his other hand resumed massaging her breast. Slowly, she felt herself grow wetter and started rocking back and forth against his hand as she bumped into his cock a few times, getting both to hiss in pleasure when he lifted her to ease inside her opening, rubbing a little harder to help her relax.

Making sure she had purchase, Sasuke's hands rested on her hips while he thought he would die from the feel of her walls hugging him tight. He met her confused look and had to smile gently at the fact she hadn't rode him before and that she had no idea what to do. "Ride me, love." He said, lifting her to help her understand what that meant. He guided her when she faltered and soon returned to massaging her waist while she rocked back and forth, tossing her head back in sheer pleasure. "That's... fuck.. it, sweet love.." He murmured as she hunched over and captured his mouth.

Sakura's body felt like it were on fire while she tried to reach that familiar peak, her hands taking his left hand and practically shoving it to where they were joined, whimpering and groaning. She slowly began raising and lowering herself to a faster pace, while rocking against his fingers. If she had to choose what he was good at, she'd have a difficult time choosing, because he was a very talented husband on and off the battlefield. "..Sa..Sasuke..." She moaned out just before her release came, making her body shudder and move on its own, her release coating his fingers.

Sasuke groaned and shut his eyes at how tight she was at her climax. "My cherry... I'm going to…" Just as he was about to let her know, he thrust twice more before stilling as his own release washed over him and he bucked up as if to fuse them together indefinitely. He grinned softly when she nearly collapsed on top of him and ran his hand through her bubble-gum pink hair, toying with a few strands.

**~~~End Lemon~~~**

Sakura smiled and let him roll her to the side to cover them up before tracing patterns on his chest, resting her leg around his left one. "Never thought it'd get that good." She murmured, ecstatic that he actually allowed her to be dominant. Usually he was the one dominant and he liked it that way. "I had a hunch back in the academy that there was something to you beside the cuteness of a little boy."

"Hn.. Cute? Really? I thought you were annoying back then, too." Sasuke mumbled, chuckling a little.

Sakura pouted and leaned up. "That's all?"

"Hn. That and the fact your forehead was cute." He added as he tapped her bottom lip with his pointer finger and cupped her cheek.

Sakura smiled. "You probably were the only one to think that. Here I only thought I was attracted to your good looks, your cunning, the cool attitude, and prodigious talents, which seem to have only gotten better, especially the talent parts." She figured that boosted her husband's ego as she grinned at the 'talent' part. "I have a feeling Itsuki will be just like you in ways of looks."

"Hn. But the poor boy'll have your temper to match." Sasuke replied, chuckling.

"Oh? Really? Hmm. Perhaps that'll keep any person from getting on his bad side." She rolled to her left side, intending on getting out of bed when Sasuke's arms pulled her right back to his side and spooned behind her. Sighing, she saw that it was only 2:00. Was it only an hour that had passed? As she was about to turn to face him, his right hand cupped her breasts and toyed around with her nipple lazily. "That's relaxing... My personal _masseur_... But one that I love."

"Hn. Damn right. I'd Chidori anyone that even touches anything that belongs to me." He snarled lightly.

"Oh, and I don't get a say? Perhaps I should forbid you from touching me?" She teased as she traced circles on his forearm.

He bent and nibbled on her neck, a grin playing on his mouth. "Sure... Just don't come begging me to wash your hair."

"My loss, I'm sure..." She glanced at the clock and fake sighed. "I take it you have somethin to do for another two hours?" She asked innocently.

"Hn... Damn straight I do." He grinned evilly and proceeded to show exactly what he had planned.

~Two hours later~

Sakura slowly gained her bearings and gently rolled over her husband, giggling softly at the content look on his face. She wasn't sure she's really seen him so peaceful before, even when they were younger. She leaned over and lightly kissed his mouth before heading into the closet, picking out a red skirt with a large bow blossoming at the flattering banded waist, with a small Uchiha crest on the left side. The stretch knit with front and back darts hugged her curves. Along with the skirt, she picked out a blue stretchy knit tee with sweet crocheted short sleeves, and a unique high-low length that flowed from a princess seam. Slipping that over her binding and panties, she grabbed a blue zip front cardigan with two front pockets for the slight chill in the air as well as strappy vegan leather sandals feature crisscrossing galore, forming a stunning peep toe, cage upper that climbs up just past the ankle. When she returned to put her shoes on, she grinned at how shocked Sasuke was at how she looked. "What? I can't exactly go around naked." She grinned and waited for him to get changed, remembering to do laundry later.

Unlike her, he just wore jeans and a shirt similar to what he wore in the academy. "Let's go save our son from Rushina."

"Surely she's not that bad." Sakura replied as they went to the old woman's house to pick Itsuki up.

"Ahh, I thought you'd come by at 3:00. Got distracted?" Rushina guessed, leading them to the entryway. "Itsuki's a really good child. Didn't fuss." She said, smiling as she handed the child over to Sakura. "If you run into that Ino, remind her she has Megumi here still."

Sakura nodded. "I'll be sure to let her know." She waved goodbye as they decided to go visit Hinata and Minato to see how they were doing. "That's unlike Ino-pig. She never forgets Megumi." Knocking on Ino's door, she blinked when Ino popped her head around the corner of the house. "Yo, Ino-pig.. Did you forget your daughter?"

"Oh fuck.. SHIKAMARU! That lazy husband of mine was supposed to get her, since I'm busy clipping fresh flowers for the shop." Ino said as Shikamaru tiredly walked out. "Shika, you forgot to get our daughter!"

"Troublesome, I was going to do that." He replied, dodging a rock and heading the way Sakura and Sasuke just came from.

"Going to see Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Just to be sure she's alright."

"Well, Naruto should be done by now. According to Hinata, he usually calls it a day at 4:15-4:10ish." Ino said, waving with a clipper at the two, pointing the clippers below Sasuke's waist. "Just so you remember, Sasuke-san, you EVER break Forehead's heart, I will chop that dick off and prevent you from messing around." She said as sweet as a mother lioness before a kill.

Sasuke shuddered and went ahead of Sakura, leading the way to the Hokage's house and knocked on the door. "Ino still scares me witless." He said, putting on his cool façade as Hinata came and opened the door. "I'll go fetch the dobe. Probably got sidetracked." He grinned slightly, lightly ruffled his son's purple hair and poofed to hunt down his friend.

"How is everything?" Sakura asked as she and her friend sat down in the living room, sitting on the floor so Itsuki could sit with her.

"Everything's amazing. Naru-kun is a very adoring father, though between you and me, he may spoil the poor boy." Hinata admitted, smiling.

"Oh, I completely get that. Sasuke is doting on Itsuki like crazy." She reached for her water when she saw that Itsuki was sitting up by himself. "Aww. Itsuki. That's a big boy!"

"Oh my, he's sitting up! Kurenai-sensei said that Asuma Jr made her so proud. I believe Itsuki has your smarts, Saku-chan." Hinata gleed, placing a blanket over so she could feed Minato.

Just when Sakura was about to reply, Naruto and Sasuke walked in. "Oh, you're just in time, Sasuke-kun! Itsuki is sitting up by himself!" She smiled and carefully moved him so he faced his father before moving her hands to show that their son was completely stable and smiling up at his dad, who sat in front of him.

"Smart boy. Definitely gets that from you, Sa-Ku-Ra." He smirked at how he pronounced her name, like he used to at the academy.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Hinata told me that same thing."

Naruto squatted down in front of Itsuki and chuckled. "Still have a hard time imagining you two havin him. Not that I didn't think it were possible... It just was a little too much for my academy-aged mind. I still remember when we sparred for the first time, teme. Even though I lost, I immediately looked up to you." Naruto admitted, giving him a noogie.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and broke free. "Watch it, dobe or I will send you to the ER."

Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes as Sakura leaned to be near her son. "Naru-Ojisan is very strange when ever he meets up with tousan." She giggled when he made grabby hands at his dad, who picked him up and sat him on his leg.

"It's your kaasan that gets strange whenever she meets up with one of your many obasans." He shot back with a grin as he realized Itsuki didn't understand a word he really said.

"Ba!" Itsuki seemed to reply, not caring about how silly or non-silly those around him were. He looked to his mother, as if awaiting something.

"Well, certainly attentive, aren't you?"

"Ba!"

That was marked as a milestone, because Itsuki only made baby sounds for the past few weeks. After recalling the past, Sasuke and Sakura decided to head home. Naruto nearly begging for them to bring his favorite nephew to visit some other time, Sasuke being annoyed while Sakura promised that they'd try. Sasuke put Itsuki to bed and joined Sakura for a well-earned sleep.

**Well.. For those wondering: ****Megumi is eleven months, Itsuki is nine months and Minato is seven months. Tenten is five months along. There'll be a little timeskip in the next chapter, so don't sue me!  
>~~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	18. A Milestone!

**This is chapter eighteen(Already!? Geez! O_O;) of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's!**

**Chapter 18: A Milestone!**

When Itsuki was a year old, he surprised his parents by waking up and speaking his first word. "DaDa!" Came his little whine from the baby monitor.

Sakura giggled as the two went to get their toddler. "I figured he'd be speaking soon. Just never realized when."

"Hn." She rolled her eyes at his one-word reply as he picked up their son and led them to the living room. "Good thing the dobe doesn't have much for me to do today."

"Sure? Knowing Naruto, he wants to annoy you further. Or just send ya off on something trivial." Sakura said, going to open the door and seeing Tenten and Neji there. "Hey strangers. Been a while. Ten, how're you feeling?"

"Completely normal as any pregnant woman is." Tenten replied, grinning and following Sakura into the kitchen while Neji stared at Sasuke before making himself comfortable on the couch. "Neji believes I'm carrying twins by how much I eat."

"Oh, Sasuke thought the same thing when I was pregnant with Itsuki. It may just be a big child. I mean, I out ate Naruto. Isn't that right, dear?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Hn. Yeah. The dobe was shocked." Sasuke replied cooly as he met Neji's stare with his own. Of all his classmates, Neji still didn't trust Sasuke and waited for him to defect again. Even Kiba accepted the fact Sasuke was done with revenge.

Sakura and Tenten sighed and rolled their eyes before setting down Sakura's onigiri that she made with tomatoes for Sasuke, herring for Neji and added sesame dumplings to Tenten's plate. "Neji, would you stop already? Can't you go one day without glaring holes in Sasuke?" She asked and sat between her husband and Itsuki.

"..." Neji replied, looking away and picking up his food. "Personally, I think the rest of you went soft too quickly... Don't come crying to me if he defects again. I won't help again. In fact, I'll probably kill him instantly."

"NEJI!" Tenten gasped, shocked at the announcement. "Why must you be stuck up now of all times? You think he'll defect when there's no reason?" She asked so coldly even Sakura was scared for Neji's safety.

"... It's hard for me to believe, okay? I can't believe he suddenly had a change of heart." Neji admitted.

"The Kage cleared Sasuke of all wrong doing. You were there when they cleared him." Sakura added to Tenten's cause. "And Naruto wasn't the Hokage then. Gaara agreed with Mei and A about how he was set up by none other than Madara."

"See? You have no reason to hate Sasuke-san, Neji." Tenten said softly before taking a bite of her dumplings. "Wow, Sakura-chan! You are really talented with food! Not even my mom makes my dumplings exactly the way I like it!"

Sakura giggled and tore off a small piece of her onigiri to let Itsuki chew on for a while, slightly blushing at the compliment. "Thanks, Ten."

Neji also bit into his food, his eyes widening at how good it was. "I agree. It's amazing how good you cook. Know what? Sasuke's got a talented cook for a wife." He commented. "I think I may just accept the fact you're back for good if Sakura keeps the herring and stuff coming."

Sasuke grinned at his wife as if sending a 'That was easy' look before eating his own omusubi. "Like Tenten said, why in the world would I leave now? Itachi's dead and the reason for his massacre of my clan is also dead. There's really no reason for me to leave." He grumbled slightly as he bit into a tomato.

"DaDa." Itsuki made grabby hands at his tomato, as if wanting it. They all sighed and laughed, realizing Itsuki was indeed turning into a mini Sasuke as he gave him a piece of tomato.

"You were saying that he wasn't going to be like you?" Sakura teased as their son seemed to inhale the tomato.

After they finished up their meal, they figured they needed something to do, so they went to Hinata and Naruto's. Itsuki was in his carrier on his father's back due to him wanting to be with 'DaDa.' No one would ever suspect that the man carrying his son was the same one that killed the Sixth Hokage Candidate and his own brother. All they saw now was a great headman of his clan, being the only living one. Despite all other clansmen being indifferent to their children, Sasuke was a doting father when he was at home.

Hinata was just leaving Ichikaru when they met up with her. "Neji-itoko, Tenten-sama! And even Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan!" She smiled and greeted them. "It's funny. I was just wondering when you'd show up. Hello, Itsuki-san!" She waved to the child.

"DaDa!" Itsuki replied.

"Wow. Already speaking. That could be a bad thing." Came Naruto's voice from inside the house as he walked out, grinning before Sakura sent him a glare that scared him more than Captain Yamato's face. "Erm. I mean that's a good thing!" He amended, rubbing his head as he saw Jiraya. "Pervy-Sage!"

"Yo, just the guy I was looking for." Jiraya replied. "Heard today's a day off for you. Apparently your fame reached far and wide and wel-"

"TRAIN US!" Came three voices from in front of Jiraya.

"Pervy... If this is some sort of trick, I ain't fallin for it." Naruto said, quirking his eyebrows at the three ninja.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ignore his attitude kids. Naruto's a reall-"

"Shuddup old woman!" The little boy said, sniffing at her without looking away from Naruto.

"You three want me to train you yet you are rude to my best friend? Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you down!" He asked, seeing Konohamaru walking. "Hey, Kono. Come here a sec."

"Sure thing, boss. What's up?"

"These... erm... kids wanna be trained by me for some reason." Naruto said, cocking his head to the side.

"What?! You're my sensei, Naruto. That's so unfair." Konohamaru teased before leaving. "Go for it."

"Seinjo is very sorry, Lord Hokage!" The girl said, bopping the kid on the head. "You see.. We each are talented back in our villages and heard about the Hokage who is both a jinchūriki as well as a Sage! Yuijo here wants to train with you." She pointed to the kid beside her. "I'm not really.. powerful like them."

Sakura lit up and bent down. "I was just like you when I was a kid. Though, I was mainly picked on because I had a large forehead."

"But... You're Uchiha Sakura, the strongest woman next to Lady Tsunade herself! Oh, I am Maochi." Maochi bowed before staring up at Sakura. "Seinjo here is a nice person once he warms up, well, I'd know. I'm his sister."

Jiraya cleared his throat. "Well, seems like you all found your sensei's. Naruto, you are even better than your dad. First, you were a genin with remarkable strengths, then a great ANBU commander and now a wise Hokage. It's like I'm watching Minato himself all over again."

"Alright. Yuijo, is it? You can stay with Nara Ino and her husband... Just tell them you're my student." Naruto said, rubbing the kid's head a little. "Well... This is eventful... I'm starving."

"But, love... You just ate." Hinata commented, smiling.

"...Right.. I did."

Maochi stared up at Sakura. "Lady Sakura... Will you teach me?" She asked.

"Hmm.. I could use what Milady taught me. One thing: I will be as strict as she was to me. You'll have to follow exactly what I say." Sakura pointed out before seeing her son was sawing logs on Sasuke's back. "I'll take Itsuki back for his nap." She said, carefully extracting Itsuki from his dad's back.

"Itsuki?" Maochi blinked and saw the purple hair. "Well, he's cute for a baby. Lady Sakura, I promise I will follow every word!" She saluted and followed Yuijo and Naruto to Ino's place as Sakura took Itsuki home for a nap.

"Seinjo... No one really insults my wife and lives. Sadly, you're lucky I let you live." Sasuke threatened, activating the Sharingan to see that Seinjo had vasts amount of chakra, yet seemed unable to do anything. "Ahh, trouble with chakra. Never was my problem.. But, I supposed you'll be simple to train. I'm a little harder to deal with than Sakura and won't take anything easy."

Seinjo nodded. "I'd expect nothing less from the great Uchiha that survived. I will be a great student."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking at Jiraya. "Hn. You must've heard from Mifune about Naruto, Sakura and I being almost Sannin-level."

Jiraya chuckled. "Nothing gets past you. Those three are talented in their own ways. Seinjo is lacking the same thing Kakashi taught you, Maochi is great with chakra control like Sakura and Yuijo lacks the control like Naruto."

"Hn. Here I was planning on just taking it easy between the Academy teaching, ANBU missions and being the dobe's bodyguard. Oh well. Fine by me." He said, vanishing before joining up with Naruto, Sakura, Yuijo, Maochi and Seinjo at the gates.

"Teme, what held you up?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Shut it." Sasuke replied, grumbling under his breath.

"Well, with Teme finally joining us, I think we'll show you three the place where we'll meet up before heading off for training. Follow us." Naruto said as he, Sakura and Sasuke led them to their old training grounds. "This is the training grounds of Konoha. Remember it's place. Yuijo, I like sleeping in and occasionally sleep at my desk, but I train at roughly 8 am. Be here at 7:55 sharp." He saw him nod. "Alright. I'll take you to my personal training ground. Sakura, Teme, I'll catch up with you later."

"That Naruto... Well, I better let you know, Maochi, that I am an early bird, so I get up roughly at 7 am. You'll be here at 6:30 and we'll begin once I get here. Now, I'll take you to where Milady taught me." She sent a well-known glance at Sasuke to let him know to take it easy before the two also vanished.

"We'll stay here and I wake up at the same time as Sakura due to me being a light sleeper. If you aren't here by 6:45, I'll think you're a waste of time." Sasuke said, jumping to atop the same log Naruto was tied to many years ago before summoning a shadow clone. "I put a bare amount of chakra into my clone. Show me what you've got."

"Right, sensei."

Half-way through the training, Maochi came running up and looked worried, which immediately got Sasuke on high alert. "Maochi... Where's Sakura?"

"She.. She passed out... I'm not quite strong enough to carry her, so I came here, since she reminded me that you always trained here with your own sensei." Maochi explained as she led them to where she and Sakura were training. "I managed to get her to sit against a tree, but she toppled over."

Sasuke sealed off the concern growing in his chest. "Maochi, Seinjo... Wait at the logs for Naruto and let him know I took Sakura to the Hospital. Seinjo... Training will have to wait." He poofed with his wife in his arms before they could reply and sprinted into the waiting room to see a shocked Ino.

"What happened to her?" Ino asked, leading the way to a nearby room.

"According to her student, she passed out for no reason."

"Hmmm... Well, lemme see..." Ino said as she used some charka to scan Sakura from head to toe, pausing at her waist before smiling. "Believe it or not... I believe Sakura-chan must be very lucky... She's expecting again. Congrats." She informed him before sighing. "Don't worry, she's only five weeks along. Training doesn't hurt the kid until nearly seven months along." Seeing Sasuke digest the facts slowly, she patted his shoulder. "Relax. Nothing will happen to Forehead. She just exhausted her chakra a little. Nothing a power nap won't take care of." With that, Ino left, smiling.

_'Sakura... Another child.. Wow... Well, Sakura did want playmates for Itsuki.. Hn...' _Sasuke thought as he waited to tell her the great news, entwining his fingers with his own, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as Naruto walked in, clearly concerned for her. "It's nothing too serious. I'll tell you when she wakes up." He said as Naruto took a seat across from him.

"When Maochi told me about Sakura, I kinda flipped. For as long as we've known her, she isn't one to pass out without a good reason. She isn't squeemish." Naruto said, sighing.

"Yeah. She didn't even flinch when I was filled with all of Haku's senbons. In fact, I had to remind her it hurt." Sasuke chuckled and shook his head before noticing Sakura was up. "You feeling better?"

"Mhm... What happened? I remember showing Maochi how to focus her chakra.. Then nothing."

"You passed out from straining your chakra." Sasuke explained.

"Strange.. That never happens." Sakura said, sitting up slightly.

Sasuke grinned. "Well, it did happen with Itsuki before... Ino told me that it's normal?"

"Well, yeah. It's normal for.. Wait..."

"What? What's it normal for?" Naruto asked.

Sakura giggled and bopped him lightly on the head. "Hinata passed out when she was pregnant a lot, remember?"

"... Oh... Wow. Another teme running around?" Naruto teased. "Congratulations." He smiled and left the room, figuring the two wanted privacy.

"Is that the same Naruto who didn't trust ya alone with me?" Sakura asked, scooting to the side of the bed he was on.

"Hn. Don't care." He said, smirking and crowding her with his hands on her hips before kissing her forehead and lightly taking her mouth in a small kiss. He stood back and watched the door while she got dressed, glancing out the corner of his eye at the figure she had. Quickly, he looked back at the door, grinning like a idiot.

"I saw that. Nice of ya to remember that I do have some modesty to maintain. Though." She stood on tiptoe to grin at him. "At home, modesty goes out the window for something other than it." She pecked him on the cheek before nearly floating out the door, pausing a little. "Coming?" She teased.

That made him sigh and shake his head.

**Fighting my throat and evil painful cough so, I have a lot of time on hand to update when I get the chance. Also, sorry for another timeskip.. I have them planned out, don't worry.  
>~~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	19. Mission Time For Team 7?

**This is chapter nineteen (Already!? Geez! O_O;) of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's!**

**A/N: I know some of these guys are OOC, but I try to keep them as close to their character as I can without making my whole story worthless. xD My story is kinda... OOC but a little canon with some of the plot. Lol. Sorry for all the weirdness.**

**Chapter 19: Mission Time For Team 7?**

"Dada!" Itsuki waved at Minato and Hinata from his dad's back, giving a baby smile as Neji and his little boy, Tsumio, showed up. He was getting smarter each day, only being a year and eight months old. His eyes, while they were once black, turned out to be a dark green while his hair lightened a little to a violet.

"Well, I think that's not me, Itsuki... I'm the one carrying ya, silly." Sasuke fake scolded as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Neji-itoko, looks like you join Sasuke-san with carrying your son." Hinata said, switching Minato to the other side and giggling when Minato seemed to frown at Tsumio. "Minato, that's your cousin Tsumio.. You'll grow up together with Megumi, Itsuki and him." She explained. Minato's hair was lighter, too, to a burnt orange and his eyes a sky blue without the iris. "What did Tsunade-sensei say exactly?" Hinata asked.

"Tsunade said she's supposed to be on bed rest for a little bit, since she's getting closer to giving birth." Sasuke explained, chuckling at how his wife's mood swings seemed worse this time around. "But, we all know how well she listens." He smirked and shook his head as he saw Sakura just sigh and rest a hand on her belly.

"Yeah she just likes being up and about still." Neji commented. "Say... Why're you the only one not scared of Tsunade?"

Sakura smiled. "I just know her a little better than most. After all, she did train me." She put on a thinking face while trying to figure out something as Tsunade walked up. "Milady!"

"Well, I think you're glowing with this child like you did with Itsuki. Hey, little one!" Tsunade smiled.

"DaDa!" Itsuki replied, as if saying hi.

"Still calling everyone dada, huh. Well, Naruto wanted to let you guys know he wanted to have a quick mission with you and Kakashi. He actually chose a visit to the Land of Waves." Tsunade informed them. "So, he said I'd sit on my butt while he's away and only give out any missions I see fit to any other team besides Sakura's. Since she'll be with you."

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered just as Naruto seemed to appear, in his ninja clothes and Hokage hat. "Dobe, isn't seeing us everyday enough for you?" He demanded quietly.

"Course not. I just figured you'd wanna go see Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna for old times sake." Naruto said.

"I think it has something to do with seeing your bridge." Sakura noted, grinning at the look of shock on her friend's face. "I'm right, ain't I? I am!" She grinned even bigger.

"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan, how is it you can tell? It's true I promised Inari that I'd swing by when I was Hokage, but you can't believe that's the real reason was for seein the bridge?" Naruto whined slightly.

Sakura and Sasuke both rolled their eyes before sighing and Sakura replied. "Fine. I'll turn a blind eye this time around... But..." She calmly walked up, put on a smile before grabbing his collar and giving him a look that even had Sasuke scared. "If you do this again, I will be sure to have you pay a visit to the hospital very quickly. Got that, you baka!?"

"Y..Yess, Sakura-chan." Naruto stuttered as he was shaken before recovering and grinning at a visitor that he heard rumors fell for Sakura like he did. "Oi, Sakura-chan.. Seems like an admirer's here."

Sakura tilted her head and shrugged at Sasuke's questioning look. "Who ar-" Just as she was about to ask, she gulped at the person whom she had taken on a few escort missions before: Kaicho Muziko from the Takumi Village. Unable to really be a jerk, she smiled politely as he jogged up. "Kaicho... How've you been?" She asked.

"Wonderful. I must say you've only grown lovelier in the months that had passed since you escorted me around here. For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." He flashed a smile, completely ignoring Sasuke's promise of death look that was growing in strength.

Sakura could feel that her husband was getting very pissed and a pissed off Sasuke was not one to deal with. Sasuke Uchiha was a very possessive person when he opened up to anyone. Especially when it came to her and Itsuki. "Uh... Kaicho... Tha...That.. was... erm... lovely... But, I think you mustn't have heard... I'm married..." She said taking a few steps backward, still smiling gently.

"... Oh, lovely Sakura-san... Surely whoever you married has made you unhappy before?" Kaicho suggested before he finally noticed how she stepped back and seemed to hide behind a broodening man that looked like he was ready to blow up. Even the blonde-haired person that had followed his lovely Sakura that day seemed to gulp and back up. "And you are...?" He suddenly demanded, even going as far as poking Sasuke in the chest. **(A/N: Bad move on poor Kaicho's part. xD Poking an angered Sasuke?)**

Sasuke waited until Sakura took their son from his back and held him facing away before grabbing Kaicho's hand so fast he couldn't even pull it back. Then, with deadly calmness, he gave a smirk and activated his Sharingan. "Hn. I'm the 'whoever' Sakura is married to. Uchiha Sasuke. And.. Let's say... No one's really gotten away with hitting on her... Hn." He sent a look at Naruto, who sent Hinata back inside Ichikaru for a little bit before he got between the two.

"Alright, calm down, Teme... We all know that no one dares to hit on Sakura-chan, but I'd rather you be at full strength for the mission than use up some chakra showing another Sakura-chan fanboy up." Naruto said, backing Sasuke up and putting space between his friend and the poor soul.

"Hn." Was all he said, still glaring holes into Kaicho before Sakura's small hand rested on his arm and getting his attention. Figuring the dobe was right, he calmed down and deactivated the Sharingan.

"Hmm. Seems that the fair Sakura-san has a dickless man for a husband. Seriously. If it weren't for the blonde weirdo, I think you would not have done anything." Turning his attention to Sakura, who was patting Itsuki's back, he gave a smile that would've had any woman melting at his feet. "My fair Sakura-san, you are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts."

Sakura twitched and her demeanor seemed to wilt as she stopped patting Itsuki and cast her eyes downward, her mind thinking that she was perhaps nuts. After all, she had cost too many missions back when she was younger by focusing on getting Sasuke's attentions rather than the mission. And when she managed to get involved, it always had Naruto and Sasuke wind up hurt and her in a very difficult situation. It wasn't until she and Naruto reunited after three years that she slightly improved, but she still wound up being unable to do anything for her best friend other than healing him.

Naruto was facing Sakura and instantly caught her mood swing right before he heard what Kaicho called him. "Wierdo? Why am I the weirdo?" He asked calmly.

"Cause, you have them strange scratches and seem too weak."

Naruto had to take a few calming breaths, reminding himself and Kurama that he was the Hokage and couldn't lash out at those insults any more. "Just so we're clear, Kaicho... I am the Sixth Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto and I will not tolerate anyone insulting my friends or myself in the village or anywhere." He sent a look to Sasuke towards Sakura, who he could tell was just insulted by the last pick up line by Kaicho.

Kaicho seemed to change his personality again, suddenly bowing and stuttering over his words. "I-I-I'm sorry, Lord Hokage... I-I-I ha-had no id-idea that you were the H-Hokage. P-p-pardon me... I only came to visit Sakura-san, who I have seemed to insult somehow. I-I-I'll be leaving!" He poofed and left the three alone as Hinata walked back out.

"Oh my, that person seemed... odd." Hinata said before seeing how Sakura was shaking as Ino showed up. "Sakura-chan? You.. you alright?" She quietly walked over to her friend, along with Ino, who seemed to have a 'Sakura's-depressed' radar in her mind.

Walking with her to the nearest sitting place, Ino and Hinata sat her down and gave Itsuki to his dad. Ino patted Sakura's hand lightly. "Hey, Forehead... What exactly happened, Naruto?" She asked when Sakura didn't reply.

"Kaicho from Takumi Village tried to hit on Sakura-chan, but his last pick-up line... Well.. He said, 'My fair Sakura-san, you are like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts.'" He put air quotes around the saying before seeing Ino's eyes flare up in anger.

"Why that... jerk!" Ino toned her language due to Itsuki and Minato being nearby. "No wonder Sakura's like this! Think of it from her perspective: she thinks she's a real burden to all the missions in the past due to trying to get Sasuke's attention instead of focusing on the mission. Then to pretty much be called a nut case by someone claiming to be a 'fanguy', that really hit a real tender spot in her memories. Even though she's the most skilled medical ninja, the strongest kunoichi around these parts and the kindest person in Konoha."

Hinata nodded and cupped Sakura's hand in hers. "Ino-san has a point, Sakura-chan... You've proven that you more than made up for what happened. I know that line of you being nuts hurt you, but wasn't it you who said everyone from our class was a little insane?" She asked gently as Ino moved so that Sasuke could sit with Itsuki on his lap. "Besides, you are as kind as Naru-kun when it comes down to it." She added, seeing Minato pout as he seemed to reach towards Sakura. "You want to go to Sakura-obasan?" She asked.

Sakura blinked slightly at how Minato seemed to be upset that his favorite aunt was sad before a tiny smile found its way to her face at Hinata and Ino's words as she reached out and held her little nephew. "I guess.. You're right, Ino-pig... I do have some qualities to be proud of. And Hinata, thanks for reminding me that I did say that. I think it's my mood swings that made me take it seriously. Kakashi-sensei, don't try it." She added without looking behind them and taking her son, having the two boys in her lap. When Ino took Itsuki and Hinata reclaimed Minato, she gave a smile before getting to her feet and facing her old sensei.

"I see that motherhood hasn't dimmed your senses, Sakura. Though, are you certain you wanna go? I mean we can have Sai come with..." He suggested.

Sakura glared at Kakashi. "I can't just sit around and twiddle my thumbs while you boys have the fun. After all, Sai's not the scariest person nor a medical nin." She argued, knowing the last part was just added for a reason.

Kakashi chuckled. "Alright.. If we're all ready, we can head out whenever you're ready. Also, Sakura, if you wanna rest any time, don't be scared to ask."

"Pfft. I could keep up even when I was carrying Itsuki. I mean, it actually helped out in the long haul." She smirked and chuckled lightly before kissing Itsuki's head. "Behave for Ino-obasan. Don't let Megumi get ya." She teased before taking the bag she packed. Like with Itsuki, she barely showed her pregnancy with how she dressed.

Kakashi sighed as the four went to the gates and headed out on their mission. "Still have no idea what runs through that mind of yours, Sakura... I doubt anyone does. Any other person would want to sit around and just relax."

Naruto snorted. "Kakashi-sensei, this is Sakura... She's dealt with me.. I don't even know her mind."

Sakura sent Naruto a glare before smiling. "You two make it sound as if I were some mental case. I just happen to be very strategic with things. After all, I always memorized the books, unlike some who just wrote stuff that made no sense on the tests."

"One of the brightest ninja teamed up with a prankster and a prodigy. Strange how you all got in sync." Kakashi said as they saw a familiar old man. "Tazuna! Lost your way again?" He called.

The man turned and blinked. "It's Kakashi, right?"

"Yeah. You look.. Healthy.."

"As healthy as a drunkard can get... Eh? Is that that Naruto?"He asked, tilting his head.

"Hey, old drunk. Been ages, but, yeah, it's me." Naruto said as he, Sakura and Sasuke landed behind Kakashi.

"Ahh. You've grown so tall.. Not a shrimp, eh? Well, I guess that's to be expected after nearly seven years since I last saw you. I remember that pink-head anywhere. Haruno Sakura, looks like you've grown... Erm.. up." He grinned slightly as he scanned her from head to toe.

"Old man, Sakura's married now." Naruto said and put his hands behind his head, acting disappointed.

"Oh?" Tazuna looked surprise. "I must've been out building. Inari mentioned something like that, but I can't recall who you married."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's way of saying it was him as well as greeting the builder.

"Ahh. Uchiha Sasuke. The last thing I remember is that you were hunting down that brother or something. Well, let's go and you all can let me in on what's going on." Naruto sent a confused look to Sakura and Sasuke, who both shrugged and followed after the old man. By the time they got to the village, Tazuna had learned what's been happening. "Ahh, so you're Hokage Naruto... And Sasuke's head escort to you while Sakura's the head medical ninja, you kids, erm, folks really grew up." He saw his grandson and grinned. "Inari, look who the waves brought in! It's Naruto and the others!"

The teenaged boy turned and looked as if it were his birthday as he nearly tackled Naruto in a brotherly hug. "I knew you'd visit! So, are you Hokage now!?"

"Better believe it. I have been Hokage for about two years now, but I've been so busy, I never got around to visit until now." Naruto apologized, looking around. "This place looks great."

"Really? Me and Grandpa have been building places for people moving in." Inari announced proudly as he finally saw Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura-san! You look great! And I see Sasuke-san is still as quiet as ever." He grinned and gave Sakura a hug, pulled back at a bulge. "Ahhh... I see it hasn't been hard to keep busy. Just kidding. It's amazing news, you two." He pointed out, seeing Sasuke with a light pink staining his cheek, nothing like Sakura's blush, though.

"That's nothing. I have a kid, too. This is teme's second, though." Naruto informed, getting bopped on the head by Sasuke, who muttered a 'dobe' under his breath.

"Wow. Amazing... Who's the wife?" Inari asked.

"Hyuga Hinata... Someone who's had a crush on Naruto since the academy." Sakura replied, getting Naruto to blush this time as a woman walked out. "He has a son named Minato, after his father. Took him nearly seven years of her trying to get him to notice her."

"Wow.. Seriously... Mom! Look who it is! It's Lord Hokage himself: Naruto!" Inari announced to his mother as she walked up.

Tsunami smiled. "I see you've reached your goal. As did you, Sakura." She teased when Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura, who blushed and found the water interesting. "Well, will you be staying long? If so, I'll be more than happy to offer my home to you."

"Thanks, but we can't really stay long. After all, Sakura-chan can't be away from the Leaf to long." Naruto said as they followed her into their house. "After all, her second kid's on the way."

"Oh! Congratulations." Tsunami said, placing a bowl of a miso in front of Naruto, okaka with a dash of tomatoes in front of Sasuke before seeing that Sakura stole a tomato and looking innocent as she brought out anko dumplings also dashed with tomatoes. "Here you guys go."

"Thanks." "Hn." Came the two replies as they dug in, seeing as Naruto was already digging into his miso.

"Tsunami.. Has anything been going on around here that's strange?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"Mmm.. Not really. I mean.. There still are gangs going around and stuff, but nothing like when Gato was running things." Tsunami replied, smiling. "This is the most peaceful it's been in a few years." Just as she said that, Inari came rushing in. "Inari? What's going on?"

"..They're back!" At the confusion on the four ninjas faces, he grabbed Naruto and dragged him outside, causing the other three to follow quickly. He pointed to a group of five or six people who were surrounding Tazuna. "They always pick on Gramps, but they outnumber me."

Naruto smirked and patted Inari's head. "No problems. We've got this!" He said as the four took off and appeared in front of Tazuna. "This is low, guys. Ganging up on a unarmed man."

"Who the fuck is this guy?"

"Dunno, Gyoki, but look at that bod." One said, whistling at Sakura, who connected a fist to his face, sending him skidding. "Whoot. Fighter, huh?"

"Gyoki, I dunno about these guys. They're from the Leaf, home to the Sixth Hokage and the Three Legendary Sannins." Another commented to the large man with his back to them.

"They're just ordina- Fuck..."

"You must be Gyoki? Lemme say one thing. As the Sixth Hokage, I place Tazuna and his family under my protection from this day forward, believe it! I will be sending a ninja a week to make sure they are safe." Naruto said, crossing his arms and glaring at them. "Should you keep harassing them, I will personally take each one of you out."

"Waaait... You have no order over us!" Gyoki pointed out. "This isn't the Leaf Village nor the Land of Fire!"

"Well, I say I agree with the Hokage. As long as he's in the Land of Waves, he is my guest." Came a friendly voice.

"Mei! Thanks." Naruto said, grinning.

"Lady Mizukage!" Gyoki said, bowing.

"Boys, you've been nothing but trouble. Ahh, Sakura! My, aren't you fit as a fiddle?" Mei said as her two guards took the group away and smiled at her friend. "What brought you here?"

"Came to visit some friends... Erm.. Sakura-chan..." Just as Naruto pointed it out, Sakura promptly passed out and had Sasuke quickly grab her or else she'd meet the ground. "Well, that's... what, the fifth time she's passed out in the past week alone?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"Hn."

"Let's have her rest up." Tsunami suggested, leading them back into the house and showing Sasuke the spare room. "Just let her relax for a while..." The two rejoined the others in the main room.

"The weird thing I noticed is... It's Sakura-chan's birthday today... Hmmmm..." Naruto added, wondering what he could get his best friend besides Ramen. "Perhaps a month off? Or something..."

"It's her birthday?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn. You forgot again... Didn't you, Kakashi?" Sasuke sighed and pointed out.

"... No... It.. Just slipped my mind.." Kakashi replied.

"What slipped your mind, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, yawning and stretching lightly.

"Kakashi-sensei forgot your birthday... Again!" Naruto said, laughing at Kakashi's expression.

"... HONESTLY?! SENSEI! JUST ONE YEAR YOU COULD'VE REMEMBERED! THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR!" Sakura exploded, pure rage surrounding her at her sensei's forgetfulness. "EVEN NARUTO REMEMBERS! Which reminds me... If you get me any more Ramen, Naruto..." She approached him very calmly before yanking on his collar. "I WILL SEE HOW FAR I CAN SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS! THEN I WILL SEE IF I CAN BEAT THE OL' 'HOW FAR CAN SAKURA SEND NARUTO' RECORD!" She dropped him and dusted her hands off before sighing.

"Okay.. I won't... How come teme gets off the hook?!" Naruto suddenly realized.

"Cause.. One word: Itsuki." Sakura smirked before flinching slightly as she realized what was exactly happening. "Better get Ino-pig here... Maybe Tenten, too.." Sakura thought it out while ignoring the occasional twinge as Tsunami's eyes widened and she was ushered back into the same room she just left.

"Do as she says... I know that flinch anywhere. I believe it's time." Tsunami informed right before the two disappeared behind a door, returning with a bag. "I suggest you get her something comfortable. I was lucky to find a big enough yukata for her."

Sasuke grimaced and sighed, taking the bag and going outside. "Hn. I'll go get those two.. See, dobe, this is why you should never want the original team back." He rolled his eyes before poofing. He saw Ino, Hinata and Tenten taking a stroll with Itsuki, Minato and Megumi. "Yo. Sakura's ready. I just need to get her a few things."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Where exactly is she?"

"Land of Waves and before you threaten me, it was all the dobe's idea. He wanted the ol' team seven together." Sasuke explained as he left them in the living room to get his wife a larger shirt to wear, also known as one of his shirts. Returning to the other two, he took his son from Ino and led the way to Tsunami's place just as Naruto dashed outside, looking as if he saw Yamato's face in there.

"Naru-kun?" Hinata asked, shifting Minato to the other side and followed Sasuke inside.

"Wha? You brought Hinata?" Naruto asked, stunned.

"Hn. Call it payback for bringing along Sakura." Sasuke said and entered the room he saw Tsunami go into. "Here." He placed the shirt besides Sakura and left.

Tsunami blinked as Hinata, Ino and Tenten walked in. "Well, that was fast."

Naruto and Sasuke, in the other room, were busy arguing over the other bringing their wife to the Land of Waves and passing blame on the other. Kakashi and Tenten were the ones to keep the two from beating each other to a pulp. That was something that never changed between Sasuke and Naruto: they always fought over who's fault it was that the other's wife was brought somewhere.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and bounced Itsuki on his leg while sending looks at Naruto that surely would've sliced through a tree if it were a weapon. "Hn. Don't forget who put the idea into Sakura's head to join us." He shot back, glad Itsuki was enjoying his ride.

Naruto fumed and grumbled. "Well, not like I had a choice. I mean, just Team 7 again was all I had in mind. Still, bringing Hinata and Minato here was over the line, teme."

Tenten bonked both over the head and sighed. "Calm down you two.. I think Sakura doesn't need this stuff going on outside." She said, sitting between the two. "Be glad I didn't bring Neji to settle this." That shut both of them up. Hinata's cousin always made them both feel like real jerks when he got done explaining something.

Itsuki gurgled a baby laugh and tugged on his dad's sleeve, smiling. "Dada?" He tilted his head ever so slightly, wondering where his mother was.

"Ma's kinda busy. Don't worry, though." Sasuke patted his son's head lightly as Hinata rushed out to give Minato to Naruto. "How's she?"

Hinata smiled. "Everything's going great! Shouldn't be too lon-"

"HINATA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND SAVE MY DAMN HAND FROM FOREHEAD!" Ino called from the shut door.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, resting his son on his right leg. "Reminds me of when Itsuki was born.. I could tell that Sakura-chan may have all but crushed your hand, teme." He saw the frown on Minato's face when he saw Itsuki. "Uhh.. That's funny. He's giving Itsuki the same look he gives Tsumio. Must know who's gonna be a rival."

Sasuke nodded and grinned. "Strange how everything works out."

"Ma!" Itsuki repeated, reaching behind his dad at the shut door.

"Yes. Ma's back there." Sasuke answered, chuckling at Naruto's face. "Guess Minato has a good reason. After all, Megumi's been saying Mama for a few weeks, now Itsuki here's just extended his vocabulary more."

Naruto rolled his eyes just as Minato saw Hinata. "Ma!" Minato squealed, smiling adorably at his mother.

"Wow! Way to go, sweetie!" Hinata said, smiling and blinking before giggling. "Congratulations, Sasu-san." She said as Ino came out, rubbing her hand. "Sorry, Ino-san..."

"Yeah, yeah. Sasuke, go on in." She replied as the three women left the room.

Sasuke kept Itsuki on his left arm and walked in to see a pink blanket. "So, it's a girl, huh?" He stated and sat beside Sakura. "See, Ma's just fine."

"Ma!" Itsuki said, smiling.

"Aren't you a smart boy, Itsuki? This is your little sister, Itsuki. Meet Akari." Sakura said gently, sitting so Itsuki could see his sister.

"Ma?" Itsuki asked, staring at his sister.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura giggled. "Just like your father already. Always wondering about me." She teased lightly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, grinning slightly and kissing her forehead and smiling at his daughter. "I think Minato might see Itsuki as a rival when they get older."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Right after Itsuki said 'Ma', Minato gave the same look he did to Tsumio right before he said 'Ma' himself."

"Ahh. Sounds like fun. Hinata was starting to worry when you two stopped yelling at each other." Sakura grinned at her husband rolling his eyes. She smiled at her daughter and shook her head before blinking. "That's cool. She has a little streak right there of black." Sakura pointed to a part on the left side of their daughter's head where there was a black streak. "Wonder what the rest will be like."

"Hn. Dunno. I'm curious to see others later on.." Sasuke chuckled at his wife's face of pure shock before getting up to help her. "I still wonder where you get all this energy from."

"Call it motherhood. It's just something I've gained." Sakura pointed out before they joined their friends. Itsuki was sitting and staring at his little sister with a toddler-like confusion before catching Minato's eye and sulking. That made Sakura shake her head and sigh, now knowing these two were going to drive their mothers insane with how many times they'd be patched up after a fight. Suddenly remembering she had to show her mom and dad the baby, she adjusted the blanket so that Akari wouldn't be cold and stood up. "We'd better get back. I did promise my mom that I'd show her the new baby. Akari... Be warned... Nana and Gramps are gonna spoil you like crazy." She warned, seeing Sasuke's head drop in that realization.

"Yeah. Forgot about that." Sasuke stated as the rest left Hinata, Minato and Naruto inside. He, of course had Itsuki, who knew to cling to his dad's vest when they took off. When Naruto finally came out, Sasuke sent a look that told him that they'd settle the issue later.

However, their wives caught the look and sighed, knowing that they'd be needed after it was finished. Both Sakura and Hinata were used to having to heal their stubborn husbands after a 'blame' fight, however, they were honestly wondering when the two would ever just calm down. Then again, it was mostly the way the two worked: learning through fists rather than talking. That was just Naruto and Sasuke for someone in a nutshell.

**Whoot~ After my finals in two weeks, I'll be freeeee... Erm not really.. I may have a job, but I shall put it my job after a shift to update~  
>~~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	20. Sparing For Fun!

**This is chapter twenty of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's!**

**A/N: I know some of these guys are OOC, but I try to keep them as close to their character as I can without making my whole story worthless. xD My story is kinda... OOC but a little canon with some of the plot. Lol. Sorry for all the weirdness.**

**Cobra Starship owns Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Ages:  
>Sakura-23<br>Sasuke-23  
>Itsuki- 3<br>Akari- 2  
>Naruto-22<br>Hinata-23  
>Minato-3<br>Ino-24  
>Shikamaru- 24<br>Megumi- 3  
>Itachi- 30<strong>

**Chapter 20: Sparing For Fun!**

Shortly after Akari's second birthday, Sakura's 23rd, Ino and Tenten thought that Sakura and Hinata should get some exercise as well as hone their taijutsu. So, they went to the Chuunin preliminary field to get a few rounds in. Now that their kids were three, or two in Akari's case, they could easily be around a training field. Of course, their fathers had to be there to make sure the kids didn't get into trouble.

"Go kaasan!" Itsuki cheered, showing off his mother's intelligence while holding onto the rails like he was in jail. "Tousan! Kaasan win?"

"Who knows?" Sasuke replied, holding onto Akari's hand to keep her on her feet.

Ino finished tying her hair back while seeing Tenten already had her buns in. "Seriously, Ten. How can you fix your hair that fast?" She called up to her, since she was with Neji and Tsumio.

_**I make them good girls go bad**_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_

"Yo, Ino-pig. Now's not a time for makeover ideas." Sakura taunted, putting her forehead protector over her forehead and taking her stance. She and Ino thought it'd be fun to spar first, to see the other's skills. "Just so you know, I will win this time."

"In your dreams." Ino said, also mimicking Sakura's stance.

Hinata looked to her two friends and smiled. "Remember.. Don't get carried away." She reminded, waving to Minato, who smiled before giving off a glare at Itsuki. Shikamaru and Megumi were on the opposite side to watch Ino while everyone else was spread out on the left side.

_**I know your type**_  
><em><strong>Yeah daddy's lil' girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just take a bite<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me shake up your world<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna make you lose control<strong>_

After what seemed like five minutes, Ino took off towards Sakura, who easily dodged each punch before countering with her legs, similar to what Hinata did way back against Neji, but instead of the second kick, she used her hands to twirl herself around, focusing on her feet before using her left hand to vault herself into the air, making the signs for a shadow clone jutsu, using one to distract Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu, which she was setting up.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino called, immediately using her signature technique.

_**She was so shy**_  
><em><strong>'Til I drove her wild<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were hanging in the corner<strong>_  
><em><strong>With your five best friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go<strong>_

"Figured!" Sakura said from behind her, holding a kunai at Ino's back. "See? Told ya. Wouldn't be like last time."

"You improved. Nice, Forehead." Ino said as the two smiled and shook hands. "Hinata, Ten. You're up." Ino stayed to judge the match, seeing the others from their year gather around the arena while Sakura joined Itsuki and her family.

_**I know your type**_  
><em><strong>Boy you're dangerous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah you're that guy<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd be stupid to trust<strong>_  
><em><strong>But just one night couldn't be so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me want to lose control<strong>_

Tenten hopped down to the field where Hinata stood in her stance. "Let's give a good show, Hin."

"I'll do my best!" Hinata agreed, calming herself down as she took a side step to charge foreward, hand open to fake attacking the chakra points. Spinning, she and Tenten continued to counter and guard against the others attacks, each missing for a good reason: if either hit, it would be painful.

_**I make them good girls go bad**_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was hanging in the corner<strong>_  
><em><strong>With my five best friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_

"Go mama!" Tsumio said calmly, getting his father's relaxed side while having Tenten's anger.

Sakura held Akari so she could see the match better, while Itsuki watched with interest. "Go Ten-obasan!" Itsuki said, smiling before returning Minato's glare. "Hin-obasan, win!"

_**Oh she got a way with them boys in the place**_  
><em><strong>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he got a way with them girls in the back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Actin' like they too hot to dance<strong>_

That made Sakura blink and laugh. "How bout that? It took his two obasans to get him to say a full sentence. How nice." She told her husband.

"Seriously? Well, that's interesting." Sasuke repiled, ruffling his son's hair.

_**Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place**_  
><em><strong>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he got a way with them girls in the back<strong>_  
><em><strong>Actin' like they too hot to dance<strong>_

Hinata overheard that and smiled, ducking under a punch by Tenten, taking a page from Naruto's own book by backspringing over Tenten, stopping her palm inches from her back. "Win. Looks like me and Sakura-chan are up. You ready, Sakura-chan?" She asked.

Sakura laughed and had Itsuki hold Akari's hand and stood on the railing like Naruto did at their Chuunin exams. "This is gonna be amazing! Course I'm ready, Hinata!" She jumped down and fistbumped Ino as she went by. "Don't go to far, Ino-pig. You'll get Tenten." She taunted.

_**I make them good girls go bad**_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Them good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_

"I know. I just wanna go see that lazy husband of mine." Ino winked, suggesting something only a girl could figure out.

"Geez, Ino-san. You are so perverted!" Hinata said, laughing while blushing before she and Sakura faced off, eager to show off some of the ninjutsu her own husband had taught her. "I feel so excited to finally fight you, Sakura-chan!"

"Same here, Hinata." Sakura said, actually taking her protector off and tossing it to Tenten. "Don't want it to get scratched. Time to get serious, Hinata!"

_**I was hanging in the corner**_  
><em><strong>With my five best friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make them good girls go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good girls go<strong>_

"Right!" She agreed, doing the same and shedding her jacket to move better. "If we're going all out, I hope you won't mind me using the Byakugan?"

"Sure. Just don't get too crazy." Sakura said, slipping her gloves on as they shot towards each other, bending back to avoid her friend's palm, knowing all too well about her Gentle Fist. Focusing her chakra in her fist, Sakura bounced back and charged forward again. "Try this!"

Hinata also back flipped the same time as Sakura. _'Me too! Here I go!'_ She rushed forward, spinning and countering Sakura's punches with her own fists. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" The attacks sent both tumbling backwards, Hinata and Sakura both laughing like idiots as they stood up and walked to Tenten. "That was cool, Sakura-chan!"

"Right back at you. Nice Twin Lion Fists!" Sakura said as the two made the hand shake that was pounded into their heads from the academy. "I'll stay down and judge this time. Go see Minato. By the way, when you and Ten sparred, Itsuki actually said a full sentence calling you two his obasans."

"Really?" Tenten exclaimed, tackling Sakura in a hug, who was actually expecting it. "Glad I could help!"

"Same here!" Hinata said, tilting her head when their husbands joined them. "Something up?"

"Funny thing. This really makes me wanna have a bout." Naruto explained, grinning. "Can't let you girls have all the fun! Besides, you four could use a little break. Maybe after our little thing we'll have Ino face Ten."

"That's a good idea. I need to get a little break from using my Mind Transfer Jutsu." Ino added, getting the girls to nod and jump to their children, awaiting their husbands' matches.

* * *

><p>While everything was going on in Konoha, in a secret location, a certain ninja was preparing for round two in his strategy plan. Kabuto Yakushi, one of Orochimaru's aides, had Black Zetzu easily remake White Zetzu, smiling at nothing.<p>

"They all will rue the day they took you down, Lord Orochimaru." He then used his Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation to bring his master back, along with the Akatsuki, minus Madara, whom he couldn't find the body of, and Tobi, who's body was beyond the jutsu. "Welcome back, Lord Orochimaru."

"Ah. Kabuto. What a good vessel you've been. Where is my dear Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. "Ahh. Those Leaf ninja... They turned him away from power."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. That and I heard he even has a family now."

That perked one of the Akatsuki's interest, which got the attention of the sharkman standing next to him. Uchiha Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and had killed his clan on orders from Danzo. Immediately gaining his own mind, Itachi waited until Kabuto was focused on Orochimaru before vanishing. _'Sasuke... I have to protect you.' _He found himself outside Konoha's gates, his body absorbing the chakra Kabuto used and gave him back his original look, without the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation's influence.

* * *

><p>Sasuke completely froze beside Sakura and their children, his Sharingan activated as he tried to figure out what the chakra he was sensing was. "Tell me I'm not going crazy. You feel it, don't you, Sakura?"<p>

"Mhm." Sakura nodded as she and Sasuke both took their kids and poofed without a sound. Appearing at the gates, both of them were stunned to see Itachi standing there paitently. "I.. I.. Itachi..." Sakura managed, putting Akari down and slowly standing in front of them.

"Calm down... I'm not here to harm anyone. I came with a warning: Kabuto used the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation jutsu to bring Orochimaru back.. along with the other Akatuki... Thankfully, he forgot that his jutsu can be absorbed by those that have a will strong enough." Itachi looked around. "I'll explain somewhere... less noisy." Sasuke was a little hesitant, but saw Sakura shrug and smile, sighing and nodding for his brother to follow them to their house. "Alright... So, Kabuto did indeed reincarnate me, along with the others, however, the instant he mentioned you, Sasuke, was when I found the will strong enough so that he cannot control me." He went on to explain the exact reasoning for Kabuto using that jutsu, warning the two that Kabuto still thinks the war is going on and that this time around, he'll help them fight. "So, that's the whole plan of his."

Sakura nodded and sighed. "Seems like Kabuto, alright. He always was in the shadows and waiting." She placed some onigiri infront of Itachi and smiled gently. "You must be hungry. Go on and eat."

Itachi blinked and took a bite of his food. "Oh, wow. There's even seaweed.."

"I just figured that at least one of you Uchihas have to like seaweed." Sakura informed, dicing up some tomatoes for Itsuki and tossing a full one to Sasuke, who was deep in thought. "So... What do ya think about all of this, Sasuke?"

".. I think that it's all true. By the sounds of it, we relaxed a little too soon. However, if we didn't, there wouldn't really be time to have fun and stuff." Sasuke answered, shaking his head at the facts.

"Tousan?" Itsuki sent a asking glance at Itachi after getting his dad's attention.

"Suppose you should meet your blood ojisan. Itsuki.. This is your ojisan Itachi." Sakura said, grinning while seeing Akari was focused on toying with her feet.

"Ojisan!" Itsuki said, bouncing over to Itachi and smiling. "Hi!"

"Well, hello." Itachi replied, lightly poking his nephew on the nose. "Gotcha. So. That must mean you actually stopped the hatred, huh." He said to Sasuke, who scoffed lightly and nodded. "What exactly stopped you?"

"It was the dobe, of course. But mostly I realized that Orochimaru wouldn't get me anywhere and that I would've been his vessel.. The thought still gives me creeps. But after dealing with Naruto for so long, I saw how strong he had gotten because of, well, who he is."

Itachi nodded. "I figured Naruto would've helped you. That's why I let him deal with you. But I'm thinking that she had helped, too." He motioned to Sakura, who rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen.

"Ojisan!" Akari repeated, pointing at Itachi.

"Did I just hear Akari say 'ojisan'?" Sakura said, popping her head out from the kitchen, clearly surprised. "She hasn't really said a word for a few months."

"Ojisan!" Akari said, smiling and playing with her feet, rocking. "Ojisan, ojisan." She sort of sang it now.

"Well, the dobe's gonna flip." Sasuke chuckled before seeing his brother's confused face. "Naruto has a kid, too. Minato. It appears Minato really doesn't like Itsuki because of how quickly he is learning."

"Ahh. So he named his son after his dad. That kid's gotta reputation to live up to." Itachi commented.

"Mhm."

"Ojisan!" Itsuki said, poking Itachi's chin, since it was the only thing he could reach.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, giving his attention to his nephew.

"Me this old!" He held up four fingers.

"Nope. You're not four yet.. Try again." Sasuke said.

Itsuki put a thinking face on and lowered his pinky before showing his dad, who nodded. "This old!" He said, grinning like his father was known for.

"Wow. Three years old already." Itachi said, poking Itsuki's nose, which wrinkled and caused him to giggle. "Your tousan always hated that. Then again I poked his head."

Itsuki seemed to soak that in before skipping into the kitchen. "Kaasan~ Ojisan poked my nose!"

"Oh? Well, did you poke him back?"

"Ya! And me told him.. how old me was!" Itsuki skipped back out, tugging his mom's apron lightly before going to help his little sister back up.

"Geez, I think you turned him into a chatter box, Itachi." Sakura said, shaking her head before seeing Sasuke's knowing look. "Don't even say he gets that from me." She said, whelding her spatula like a weapon before humming and resuming her chore in the kitchen.

"She like that all the time?" Itachi asked, finding the comment funny.

"Hn. Yeah. To quote Shikamaru: 'what a drag'... Yeow!" He said, rubbing his head lightly from the same spatula hitting his head, grinning and taking that as a hint to get in the kitchen. "Did you have to toss this?" He fake-demanded, tossing it into the sink and leaning against the counter.

"Yes. I think you've been around Shikamaru too much." She said, finishing up the dishes and leading the way into the living room, pausing to smile at what she saw: Itachi playing with his niece and nephew like he was laid back. **[AN: Awww. I keep smiling at that mental picture.]**

Sasuke saw the same thing and grinned lightly, placing his arm on his wife's shoulders, shaking his head. "Hard to think he's actually alive for good." He murmured in her ear, getting her to both shudder and nod.

"Kaasan! Ojisan said I was smart!" Itsuki beemed and resumed poking his uncle.

"I agree. You are smart." Sakura agreed, smiling. _'Itsuki and Akari are the next generation... So, I'll protect these two with everything. I'm sure Sasuke-kun feels the same way. Even Itachi is wanting to fight for, if not the future, for the village.' _She thought, wondering what Naruto's plan would be, since all the Kage believe the war has ended a long time ago. "Thing is... The other Kage think the war's over..." She said aloud, thinking of how exactly they'd react.

Itachi nodded. "That's true. But I'd bet anything the Kazekage is wondering why it's quiet."

"Gaara was always one to notice too much silence." Sakura said, answering the door to see Naruto outside. "Oh, Naruto.. Come on in." She moved aside and closed the door. "Fair warning: Itachi's here."

"Whaaa? Seriously?" Naruto gaped and rushed right past Sasuke and into the living room. "I can't believe it, ya know... That..."

"One answer to all your questions: Kabuto." Itachi answered, not taking his focus off of Akari and Itsuki.

"Dam- er Darn it... That's why he wasn't at the major battle two years ago.. I should've known he'd hide somewhere." Naruto said, catching his words before Sakura hit him again. "Hmm.. I think all squads need to know of impending battle."

Itsuki looked up and skipped over to Naruto. "Naru-ojisan, am I smart?" He asked, clearly waiting for good news.

"Yup. Just like your kaasan... Or perhaps your tousan." Naruto hmm'd and nodded. "Definitely your tousan."

That made the toddler jump in joy and dart to the yard outside, having no care in the world while Akari held onto Itachi's sleeve to help her walk. Looking back, she smiled and gave a mini wave to Naruto. "Ojisan~" She said her singy voice before getting plopped into Itachi's lap. "Wee~"

Naruto shook his head. "Great.. Just like Sakura... She's nearly singin- erk." He froze when he felt the all too familiar change in Sakura. "N-now now, Sakura-chan... I-I-I meant... Sasuke, help?" He pleaded.

"Hn. Nope. You got into this yourself. Don't drag me into it." Sasuke teased, sitting down and watching Sakura chase Naruto around wielding a stick now, Itsuki thinking it was a fun game and chased after his mom. "Look at that, Akari. Kaasan's chasing Naru-ojisan."

"Ojisan." Akari pointed at Itachi.

"Not that ojisan. The other one." Sasuke said, pointing at Naruto before chuckling at Akari's thinking face, the same that resembled Sakura's from when they were kids. He, along with Itachi, flinched when Sakura finally hit Naruto.

"S-Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, dazed a little before shaking his head. "I suppose I'll wire the other Kage to inform them of the details. See ya later." He took off towards his office.

"Naru-ojisan gone!" Itsuki pouted lightly before skipping around. "Tousan, Naru-ojisan leave?" He asked, still wondering where Naruto went off to.

"Mhm. Naru-ojisan had something very important to do." Sasuke explained as Akari stared at Itachi as if he were something interesting, her mother's interested look present. "Something up, Akari?"

"Oji.." She seemed to reply before smiling at her brother. "Oniisan! Oji!" She pointed to the two.

Itsuki seemed to understand and grinned. "Oji, you play like tousan and Naru-ojisan?"

Itachi blinked before looking at Sakura, who nodded. "Well, I do. If your tousan is up for a little match." He sent a questioning look at his brother.

"Please, tousan?" Itsuki begged, clearly wanting to see Itachi fight.

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke said as they went to a special place inside the Uchiha household to hold the match.

**Wow. Long chapter! Bet you were wondering where Kabuto was all that time during the fighting? And Black Zetzu? Well, there's the answer~ Now for the Japanese lesson!**

**Chichi/Otousan-Father**

**Oji/Ojisan-Uncle**

**Oniisan-Older brother**

**Haha/Okaasan-Mother**

**Sakura: Well, interesting!**

**Itachi: o-o; I have and niece and nephew?! WTF were you doing while I was gone?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Oi. *whispers in Itachi's ear before clinging to Deidara-koibito* Mine! o3o**

**Deidara *stare and hugs back!*: My Koi here doesn't own Naruto.. *Pouts* Sadly.**

**~~Kagomee-H.**


	21. Plans

**This is chapter twenty one of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's!**

**A/N: I know some of these guys are OOC, but I try to keep them as close to their character as I can without making my whole story worthless. xD My story is kinda... OOC but a little canon with some of the plot. Lol. Sorry for all the weirdness.**

**Ages:  
>Sakura-23<br>Sasuke-23  
>Itsuki- 3<br>Akari- 2  
>Itachi- 30<strong>

**I'm baaack~ With Dei-senpai and the stars: Sasu-kun and Sakura-chan! *hears crickets* Awww.**

**Deidara *comforts*: Would you like for one of us to read a review?**

**Me *nod*: Itachi-nii, would you?**

**Itachi *Stares as Sasuke shoves him forward*: Just one? Hmm... From chapter 11: 'You did amazing with this fan fiction. I loved every moment of it. Are you going to continue this?' from syrifkedzior.**

**Me *claps*: Yes! I have more ideas planned out! It's sad that I already paired up the children *pouts***

**Sasuke: Hn? Already?**

**Sakura: They're only 3!**

**Me *Devil smile*: You, my friends, haven't been paying attention. Itachi-nii, inform them while this chapter goes on!**

**Itachi *shivers*: Gotcha. *Takes the two***

**Deidara: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. *snugs* I wouldn't mind changing ownership to my Skittles-koibito, though.**

**Chapter 21: Plans**

Sakura sat with Akari in her lap while Itsuki seemed to know his dad and uncle didn't want to get him hurt, staying beside his mother. "Don't get carried away, Sasuke-kun! I don't wanna patch you up like I had to do after your last spar with Naruto!" She warned, shaking her head slightly at the memory.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the warning as he and his brother took their sides. "Hn. I won't." He promised, seeing his son watching with as much interest as he remembered doing seeing Itachi during a training when they were younger. Taking his sword out, he saw his brother bring out a kunai, a smirk on both of their faces as they charged forward, blocking strikes with their weapons and dodging punches with each meeting. Sasuke handsprang back and knew Itachi would be a great addition to the ranks, even if only for the war. Putting the sword away, he met his brother half-way to Sakura and the kids when Itachi pulled him into a headlock, similar to the ones he gets from Naruto. "Let go." He said, fighting back a grin at the tactic as Itsuki ran up with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow! Itachi-oji good! I wanna be like Itachi-oji!" He declared, grinning as his mom and sister came up.

"Well, you'll have to be a good boy and, when you're old enough, study hard." Sakura said, smiling when Itsuki took his sister's hand and led her back into the house. "He's really starting to remind me of you." She told her husband with a giggle. "He couldn't sit still through the whole thing, bouncing around and even Akari was joining him."

"Not my fault. He does get the impatience from me, I give you that, but everything else, he gets from you." Sasuke shot back, smirking.

"Not true, brother. He gets the looks from you, the eagerness to learn from you. So, not everything from her." Itachi replied, a smirk of his own showing up.

"See? I knew he got the looks from you! He's gonna be a real heartbreaker when he gets older. Poor girls." Sakura truly felt for the girls that would be snubbed out by her son as she put her thinking face on. "Definitely hope he doesn't get that attitude of yours when you were younger." She said, poking him in the chest before following the kids, right before Neji and Shikamaru appeared in front of her. "Geez. I think my senses are low due to being around the kids too long. What's up, guys?" She asked.

"Naruto sent us to retrieve you guys. He said the other Kage are making their way to the battlefield and wanted to be there before them." Neji explained as Itsuki popped his head out of the doorway.

"Neji-oji, you stay for food?" Itsuki asked as his sister popped her head out too.

"No, sorry. I just came to get your kaasan and tousan." Neji informed slowly as Shikamaru bent down to ruffle the boy's head, something almost everyone did due to the purpleness and softness of it.

"But, next time we'll stay." Shikamaru added.

"Ojisan?" Akari chimed in, waving a little.

The two nodded in acknowledgement as Itsuki tackled Shikamaru in a hug and Akari tugged on Neji's sleeve for him to pick her up. "I see these two are getting brighter." Neji commented.

"Yeah. Akari's been saying 'ojisan' ever since Itachi-nii showed up." Sakura said. "You two wanna go see Mushina-baasan?" Getting a nod, she smiled. "I'll be right back, so keep them company for a little bit." She informed, heading inside to change into her outfit.

"Kaasan gone." Itsuki noticed, pouting at the thought of his mom being gone. "Tousan, where kaasan?"

"Kaasan went to get changed." Sasuke explained, closing his left eye and activating the Sharingan with the other.

"Don't you dare use the Sharingan, Sasuke!" Came Sakura's warning.

Chuckling, he deactivated it as soon as she came down. "See, kaasan's right there."

"Kaasan! We go see baasan now?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes." Sakura said as they took the two to Mushina's place, running into Tenten and Ino, who were dropping off Megumi and Tsumio. "Itsuki, play nice with Megumi, Tsumio and Minato when he gets here. And watch your sister."

"Promise, kaasan!" Itsuki said proudly as he led his sister into the house.

"He's saying full sentences already? Geez!" Ino complained as Hinata dropped off Minato and joined them. "This is not fair!"

"Can you blame him, Ino-pig? He has Sasuke's brain and my smarts." Sakura sneered lightly. "He even got Akari to say 'ojisan'."

"Watch it, Forehead, or you'll get it." Ino shot back, smiling.

Sasuke and the others shared an annoyed look as Itachi looked confused and Shikamaru said what all were thinking. "Women: what a drag." Shikamaru's brow furrowed at Itachi. "Isn't this your brother, Sasuke?"

"Yeah." Sasuke explained how Kabuto was involved.

"Well, if everything he told you is true, then it seems this battle will be a lot more dangerous." Neji stated, clearly thinking ahead as they met up with Naruto, Tenten and the others at the gates.

"If everyone's here, we better move out." Naruto said, removing his hat so it hung on his hip, leading them all to the battlefield, meeting up with Gaara, A, Kurotsuchi and Mei. "Sorry I'm a little late, but had a few things to figure out."

"That's fine. We had time to discuss what to do about you and B." A said.

"You are not putting me and Octo-pops back on that island. I'm the sixth Hokage." Naruto said calmly before bumping fists with B. "Yo, Octo-pops."

"Naruto, my man! With you and me, we'll knock them out with a 'bam'. Wheee!" Killer B replied, with his rapping present before greeting everyone there.

"This is something I actually wondered when it would happen." Naruto said, frowning slightly. "I mean, the lack of Kabuto during the last fight three years ago made me start wondering what he was up to. Then when Itachi here told me everything, I just knew this time around, it'll be much more difficult to find a win. Yakushi Kabuto is known to hide whenever something serious is going on. Last time I fought him, I was a genin that had just returned from finding Grandma Tsunade. So, he might have grown stronger in those years." Naruto stared at his hand and clenched it. "This time, I won't let him get away."

"Naruto. We have visitors." Hinata informed, her Byakugan activated as she pointed to the distance.

"Thanks, Hinata. Time to show what the Five Nations can do when teamed up." Naruto said, putting his headband on that he got the first time and slipping on his cloak, soon leading the other Kage to the field, followed by the others.

While they walked, Sakura put on her gloves for good measure, scanning the horizon to see not only White Zetzu, but Black Zetzu. From her guess, she figured around 5,000 for both Zetzus. Tightening her headband, she caught Ino's look and nodded, the two meeting up with Hinata to help her out. When Hinata signaled, Sakura lept up and dove down, hitting a Zetzu with her Cherry Blossom Crash while Ino sent her Flower Bomb towards another six.

Hinata sent a look at her husband, before kneeling down, looking at both Ino and Sakura. "I need your help!" She said as the three charged through the lines, Ino sending half flying back with her kicks, Sakura doing the same with her downward kick, similar to how she used to do when Team 7 finished off an opponent before handspringing to join Sasuke and Naruto, kicking the Zetzus that got in her way and saw Hinata holding her own with her Twin Lion Fist hitting every line.

Seeing Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura teaming up, Kabuto charged towards them, his Chakra blades surrounding his hands. "I let you off easy, kid, that day! Now you'll feel my full power!" He said as he and Naruto clashed.

"I could say the same to you. But, that would mean I'm taking weak insults from someone who got lucky!" Naruto shot back as Kabuto's fist sent him flying into the ground, skidding to a hault short of a tree. Getting up, he wiped his cheek before summoning two clones, which was a signal to his teammates to cover him.

Sakura kicked off, aiming her fists at the ground to make Kabuto lose his footing before dodging Orochimaru. She sent a barrage of punches at Orochimaru, kicking him twice with her left foot and pulled her right hand back. "Cha!" She called, using her full strength to send the snake spinning towards Konohamaru and his team to finish him off before quickly returning to the current situation with Kabuto, who was taking on both Itachi and Sasuke. Looking back, she saw Naruto nod that he was ready and met the brothers' glance, nodding her head as well, getting the two to back off as Naruto shot past her, carrying two Rasenshuriken. What she didn't expect was a couple Black Zetzu surprise ambushing her, which caused her to either duck or take a huge hit. Instead, she charged her chakra into her fist and easily met the Black Zetzu's attack, causing the two chakras to clash and explode, sending her flying into the forest and killing the Black Zetzu.

Noticing this, Itachi sent Konan flying into Sasuke's opponent, Pain, and joined him. "Better go check on Sakura." He said in a voice so low that only another Uchiha could decifer right before using his Fire Ball Jutzu to buy some time. "Now."

Sasuke added his Flame Control before taking off to find his wife, activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to locate her chakra as well as keep his guard up. He found her using a tree as support, rushing to help her stand. "You good to keep goin?" He asked, waiting till she had her feet under her and scanned for any serious injuries.

Sakura blew out a breath and nodded. "Just had the wind knocked out of me. I've said it a few times: it'll take a lot more to take me out so easily. I can still throw a few good punches." She said, nodding as the two returned to Naruto's side, keeping the remaining opponents from his fight with Kabuto. Seeing a way-too familiar red head, she looked bored. "Not you bastard again. Didn't I kill you?" She said, staring down Sasori.

"You must be stupid. I was dead twice by you, but not a third time!" Sasori said as his partner, Deidara, showed up on his side. "Deidara, let's show her what true artists can do." He went to his puppet body as Deidara made his explosive spiders march towards Sakura, only to get stopped with fire as Itachi and Sasuke stood on each side of her. "Itachi... You.." Sasori noticed.

"Sasori. Deidara. You are just puppets to Kabuto. You both know the way to break out of it." Itachi calmly stated, even as he took a fighting stance with his sister-in-law and brother.

"..." Deidara paused and tried to find what Itachi ment while Sasori was already charging at Sakura, who threw something that Chiyo gave her.

"I won't fall for the same trick again, wench!" Sasori said, sending his heart from one puppet to another, sending poison senbons towards Sakura, who guarded with using her kunai to block most of them. When he though he was safe, a lightning blade stuck out of where his new heart was. Looking behind him, he met the Sharingan of Sasuke glaring into him as he realized it was Sasuke's Chidori True Spear that had killed him.

Itachi faced Deidara. "Remember: you want to show off your art!" He emphasize, cutting Zetzu that had started ganging up on him. "Think of a future!"

That snapped Deidara out of the control of Kabuto as he sent his explosive clay at a few Zetzus. "I owe you one, hm."

Sakura sighed as she saw her husband's Chidori hit exactly where she expected it to before standing up and noticing the others had managed to get rid of the others of Kabuto's army, leaving about 25 Black Zetzus and 15 White Zetzus to Kakashi, Guy and Lee to finish off. She saw that even Konohamaru, who was fighting in his first war, was holding his own against the Zetzus but knew if he had to face Kabuto and the other ones, the boy would surely have lost his life if not for Ebisu. Turning her attention to Naruto's fight, she took two steps before dropping to her knees, her body reaching it's limit. Looking down, she noticed that her fight with Orochimaru and a few Black Zetzus had really left their mark on her. A deep cut on her upper arm made her wince without the adrenalin rushing, a few more slash marks were dotting her from her shoulders to her feet. Without the adrenalin, her wounds reopened.

Sasuke and Itachi both rushed to help Sakura stand up, careful of the wounds as they helped her walk to join their friends, who were as battered as they were, watching Naruto and Kabuto going head-to-head. "Come on, dobe." Sasuke muttered, clear concern peaking through his mask as he watched his best friend.

"It's all up to him." Itachi added.

Naruto and Kabuto sent the other sliding backwards, exhaustion showing in both of their expressions. Naruto glanced back at his friends, wife and the other Kage, seeing how beat up they all were. He even saw how beat up Sasuke was and it took a lot to get him like that. Putting a hand to his stomach, he twisted it as if unlocking a gate, in which he did, entering his Tailed Beast Mode. Glaring at Kabuto, he held both hands out and charged up his ultimate finisher: Tailed Beast Ball. "This is for endangering my friends, you bastard! Die! Tailed Beast Ball!" He shouted, firing the rather large ball right at Kabuto, who was shocked into a stupor and destroyed on impact as the ball exploded, eliminating the remaining Zetzus as well.

Sasuke held onto Sakura, anticipating the gusts caused by the ball, while keeping an eye on the form of Kabuto until it vanished from both his vision and the chakra vision. When the winds died down, he quickly deactivated his Sharingan, nearly slumping at how long he managed to keep it up. He nodded at the others, letting them know Kabuto was no more, which gave almost all of them the energy to go and throw Naruto up into the air three times before breaking out in celebration. "I bet Tsunade'll have a field day with all of us."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. After she gets me, Ino and Hinata patched up, she'll want us running around tending to everyone else. Speaking, I'd better save a trip." She said as she went about using her medical ninjutsu to take care of any strain her stubborn husband put his eyes through. "Well, that should about do it. Good thing you listened to my warning and used the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in a very dire situation." She smiled before blinking at the look in his eyes. Before she could asked, he captured her mouth in what would look like a sweet kiss to anyone looking, but was a very heated one up close.

He pulled back and grinned. "Woman, you are really something else. How in the blazes did I not notice you sooner?" He joked.

Sakura giggled a little and patted his cheek. "Bout time you noticed that. Took you long enough. And I think you noticed me, but never figured I could do so much." She joked back as they watched the celebration going on, her focusing on healing her major cuts while he relaxed beside her. "There. Now that's two less for Lady Tsunade." She laid beside him, shaking her head at a memory. "This almost reminds me of when we went to the Land of Snow, except for Naruto being the Hokage and us being married for four years."

"Hn. The dobe hasn't changed much, either." Sasuke commented right before he flipped out of the way of a Naruto-bullet. "Watch it, dobe."

"Drat. I almost had you, teme. But, I should've figured that you'd never get tackled again." Naruto teased, seemingly back to his normal self. "Whatcha talkin bout, anyways?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Just remembering some of the missions we had as genin, especially to the Land of Snow. But I think the most memorable one for me was when we escorted Condor. That bird didn't like either of you." She chuckled at the memory of the ostrich pecking both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Not my fault! That bird was crazy! I didn't see you help, Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted.

"I was too busy laughing to mind it. You have to admit, looking back, it was funny." Sakura said, grinning at the matching faces of Sasuke and Naruto. "Since you two have no humor, I'll go retell the tale to Hinata and Ino or even Kakashi-sensei." She jeered and went off to join Ino and the others, who finished their celebrations.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto groaned at the threat she gave. "Well, let's get back.. I do have a reputation to hold up." Sasuke said, getting to his feet and helping Naruto back to his own. "Knowing her, she probably will tell them. I'll figure something out."

"Jeez, teme. Surely a little reminiscing won't hurt. Sakura-chan wouldn't really do that." Naruto said, grinning before realizing Itachi wasn't around. "I really wish I could help you tell Itsuki about his ojisan, but I have other things to do." Just as he was about to go to Hinata, Itachi appeared right behind him. "GAH! You really are a Uchiha, Itachi! Scared me nearly to death." Naruto glared.

"Couldn't help it." Itachi replied, bumping his fists behind Naruto's back with his brother's. Naruto stormed off, muttering about Uchihas and stealth. "I think I over did that one." He suggested as Deidara joined them.

"Nah. Dobe is easy to scare. Just ask Sakura." Sasuke said as the two joined up with the others, seeing how Sakura didn't tell the whole ostrich mission story. He still was wondering how he fell for someone who, when they were kids, used to annoy him to no end.

"Hm. I have to say, Itachi. Your little brother can pick them. Now... I should head out and see what I can do." Deidara waved before taking off.

"Ignore that comment. Deidara had an eye for seeing true, erm, art." Itachi said, blinking.

"Hn. Doesn't bother me.. Sakura can hold her own."

**Well, I changed up the scene slightly and kept my Deidara-senpai alive! Be warned: the next chapter is a huge time skip... Cause.. I figured to en- *covers mouth***

**Deidara: You keep trying to spoil it! But, I do love that you kept me alive~ -3-**

**Me: I couldn't kill my favorite Akatsuki. My second favorite, Itachi-nii, would be lonely without a buddy!**

**Itachi: v/.\v That's true. ^/.\^**

**Me/Deidara/Itachi: Review!**


	22. Learning

**This is chapter twenty two of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's!**

**A/N: I know some of these guys are OOC, but I try to keep them as close to their character as I can without making my whole story worthless. xD My story is kinda... OOC but a little canon with some of the plot. Lol. Sorry for all the weirdness.**

**Ages:  
>Sakura-25<br>Sasuke-25  
>Itsuki- 5<br>Akari- 4  
>Ino-25<br>Shikamaru-25  
>Megumi-5<br>Shijo-2  
>Hinata-25<br>Naruto-25  
>Minato-5<br>Tsunade-1  
>Tenten-25<br>Neji-26  
>Tsumio-5<br>Kyoki-5 months**

**Chapter 22: Learning!**

"Kaa-san, let's go!" A very eager Itsuki called from his position by the door.

"Hold on. You're just like your otou-san. You don't want Akari to be ugly, do you?" Sakura asked, walking out with the toddler. Now that she was a housewife, Sakura found it much easier to raise the two now that she didn't have to leave for missions. That and she was learning from the other moms in the Leaf how to cook, sew and other things. She let her hair grow out and liked to occasionally wear her hair up in a bun, wearing blouses and skirts with her sandals.

Akari giggled. "Nii-san, you're funny." She said, sitting down as she put her sandals on. She wore anything that was a aqua blue, from dresses to a smaller version of what her mother wore on Team 7. The only thing different was that there was a small Uchiha crest on the sleeves of most of her kimonos and on the back of her few blouses.

Itsuki grinned like it was a compliment. "Can we go, please?" He asked.

"Alright, alright." Sakura said, laughing at how he had, indeed, became a miniature version of his father whenever he was impatient. Locking the door, she took her daughter's hand while Itsuki took the picnic basket and kept beside his sister. A year after the war against both Ten-Tails and Kabuto, she decided to be a housewife because she wanted to have time to spend with Itsuki and Akari.

"Kaa-san, will tou-san know?" Akari asked, showing her smarts off.

"I'm sure he knows where we'll be." She said, smiling as they reached their spot at the park, a grassy hill overlooking the park. Sakura let Akari skip to the playground while she set up the blanket and took out a few scrolls that she had been reading. A few months ago, she, Ino and Hinata went to the old Uchiha district to see what there was remaining and she found a lot of documents about the Uchiha history and even a few on medical jutsus known only to Uchihas. After showing the find to Sasuke, he said if she wanted, she could read them. Well, he didn't exactly say it, he just gave her the 'Go-ahead' grunt she knows. Unrolling one, it showed the hand signs for the Uchiha coming of age jutsu, which she may have seen over a million times, but the hand movements of her husband were supersonic.

"Kaa-san, can I try now?" Itsuki begged, pointing to the handsigns.

"Alright. Go ahead and try. But aim that way." She pointed away from the playground and the trees as Ino and their friends joined them. "Hey girls."

"Sakura-chan. Minato, why don't you go play with Akari-san?" Hinata asked, carrying the one-year old Tsunade, whom they named after the Fifth Hokage.

Ino rolled her eyes as Megumi joined to go play with her friends while keeping the two year-old Shijo nearby. "What's Itsuki doing now?"

Sakura gave her friend the familiar glare before shrugging. "Still trying to do the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique."

Tenten chuckled and sat down with her five month-old son, Kiyoki while Tsumio went to join the other kids. "He still is trying? Well, I think he gets that from Sasuke."

"I told Sasuke the same thing and he just shrugged." Sakura said, laughing before watching her son, who was still having the wrong footing. Sighing, she went over and bent down. "Try standing like this." She showed the correct posture before stepping back to see.

Itsuki took a deep breath as his sister came to watch him. Closing his eyes, he did the Horse and Tiger handsigns before inhaling once more, blowing a small fireball before it slowly grew in size. When it smoked out, he had a huge grin on his face as he turned to run to his mother. "I did it, kaa-san!" He cheered.

"So you did! Way to go, sweetie!" Sakura praised as she hugged her son before letting him go play with the others as she saw Naruto walk up. "Well, look who came out of his office." She teased.

"Just needed a little air.. Did I just see Itsuki use a jutsu?" Naruto asked, clearly impressed.

"Mhm. That was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which Sasuke said was a rite thing for all Uchihas." Sakura explained, smiling and watching the kids play. "He tried a few times last year, but I think he hadn't really gotten the stance right until now."

"Strange. I'd think with teme as a dad he'd get the stances down right away." Naruto joked before crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the Hokage Monument.

Ino grinned as they followed suit. "Can't believe that annoying kid we knew back in the Academy finally became the Hokage. It's like, weird." She said.

Tenten nodded. "Not to mention he's the same kid that failed at making a shadow clone."

Naruto turned red. "That was way back before I finally mastered the Shadow Clone. Now, it's my favorite jutsu.. Second only to, erm, yeah." He stopped at Sakura's glare.

"Hold on." Ino said. "If you're here.. Where are Sasuke-kun and my husband? They **are** your guards, right?"

"You really are a drag, Ino." Shikamaru chuckled, getting Ino to jump and nearly drop Shijo. "Sorry..." He said.

"Don't try it, Sasuke-kun." Sakura warned, tilting her head back from her seat on the ground to meet her husband's raised eyebrow. "I figured you'd wanna show off that Uchiha stealth, but it won't work on me."

"Hn. So, anything new?" Sasuke asked.

Just as Sakura was about to answer, Itsuki saw his dad and ran to hug his leg. "Tou-san! I did it!" He announced proudly, smiling and hopping back. "Wanna see?" When he got a nod from his dad, he eagerly repeated what his mother showed him before doing the Horse and Tiger signs. Inhaling he blew out a little bigger ball of fire before it smoked out. "See, tou-san? I did it!" He seemed so proud that even Sasuke shook his head to show his laughter.

"You did. Great job." Sasuke said, ruffling his son's head as he walked by.

"That means I can start going to school, right!? It's not fair that Tsumio and Megumi go already!" He pouted, not liking the fact the two were already going to school.

"It's up to your kaasan. I would've had you in school last year, but your kaa-san wanted to keep you around." Sasuke replied, grinning at Sakura's look.

Itsuki turned his pout to his mother. "Really, kaa-san? Can I go to school this year?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes, this year you can." She, along with everyone else, laughed when Itsuki lit up and bounced around like he had the best birthday gift ever. Catching Naruto's knowing look, Sakura sent a glare at him. "Don't even say it, Naruto."

"I wasn't gonna say anything.." Naruto held his hands up innocently as his son ran up grinning.

"Tou-san, you were gonna say Itsuki-san is like Sakura-oba. Weren't you?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, yes he was." Sasuke replied, chuckling at Naruto's look.

"Is that why obasan looks mad?" Minato asked.

Sakura restrained herself from bopping Naruto outside the head in front of the kids, but sent a look that promised a well-earned whack later on. "Kinda."

"Why?" Tsumio asked, clearly intrigued.

"Cause your obasan loved school." Tenten explained, smiling at Sakura's flush. "Perhaps more than anyone should. But, that's why she's very well-liked."

"So I'm gonna be like kaa-san?" Itsuki looked thrilled at the prospect before sending a miniature Sasuke grin towards Minato as Megumi pounced on him like Ino did to Sasuke back in the academy days. "Save me!" He flailed, clearly not enjoying it.

Akari giggled and smiled before trying to get Megumi off her brother. "Niisan doesn't want you on him, Megumi." She informed as her brother dusted himself off and stood up.

Megumi puffed her cheeks out like her mother and poked Akari in the forehead, grinning. "Just wanted to see if you would save him, iyou." She smiled as if it were a compliment before turning to her mom and held out her arms to hold her brother.

"Gaki.." Akari muttered before going to play with Tsumio and Minato, with Itsuki following after.

Sakura sighed as she and Ino shared a well known look. "Well, it is like they got that from us." She shook her head lightly before packing up the picnic as Akari ran up smiling.

"Ten-oba, Tsumio-san was wondering..." Akari began before Itsuki patted her head.

"He wants us to have a sleep over." Itsuki finished, seeing his sister pout lightly.

"Hmm. What do you think, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Sounds interesting. Why not? What about you, Sasuke?" She asked, tilting her head.

"See no harm." Was his reply with a shrug. "Just behave."

Itsuki and Akari's faces lit up as they tackled their dad, catching him offguard and making everyone laugh at the fact that Uchiha Sasuke could handle anything except getting tackled by his kids. He could handle an army of ninja with one arm behind his back, Naruto's constant chatter and even Neji's jokes. But his kids were the only thing to keep him off guard.

**Like? =P I figured to show a softer side to everyone, even Sasuke-kun! I love seeing a soft side to a bad boy like Sasuke~**

**Deidara: Hm? Where am I?!**

**Me: Don't worry~ You'll be getting a *whispers*.**

**Deidara: Sweet. Review. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**


	23. A Day to Themselves

**This is chapter twenty three of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's! When I write this, it is Sasuke-kun's BDay, so Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun~ Natasha Bedingfield owns Love Like This.**

**Ages:  
>Sakura-25<br>Sasuke-25**

**Chapter 23: A Day to Themselves**

"You have everything?" Sakura asked Akari after helping her pack for the sleepover at Tenten and Neji's.

"Yup! Got Mr. Squiggly." She said, showing the stuffed animal her father had gotten her for her second birthday. She occasionally brought the stuffed cat with her on sleepovers, to show that her dad was cool.

Sakura smiled and fixed her daughter's hair into two ponytails. She loved her daughter's hair, especially the black part that had really made her even cuter to her father, since she had his hairstyle with her mother's hair color with that one bang being black. "Well, just remember to mind Tenten-oba and Neji-oji's rules." She also remembered today was a very special day for her husband and, knowing him, he could care less about age.

_**We go back so far,**_  
><em><strong>swinging in your back yard,<strong>_  
><em><strong>all the things that we used to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>We were cool back in high school<strong>_  
><em><strong>ooh I really liked you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>must have been your attitude.<strong>_

"I will, kaa-san. And Minato-kun was wondering if me and nii-chan will have a imoutosan or otoutosan soon." Akari asked.

Sakura blushed and blinked. "Well.. Erm.. Me and otou-san haven't talked to the bird yet." She explained gently, glad that Akari and Itsuki think they came from a bird rather than go into the birds and bees with a five and four year old.

"Well, if you and otou-san talk to the bird, tell it I want a baby brother!" Akari said, lighting up as she skipped down the hall to meet up with Itsuki and her dad.

_'Oh, boy. This'll be funny to tell Sasuke-kun.'_ Sakura sighed and took her daughter's bag, hiding her inner laughter at the fact that Akari wanted a brother, but Itsuki wanted a sister. She gave Itsuki Akari's bag as Tenten arrived to pick them up. "Now behave for Tenten-oba-san and Neji-oji-san. And Ten.."

_**[Chorus:]**_  
><em><strong>That's why you keep on running<strong>_  
><em><strong>in and out of my mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the years they'll roll by,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, now I know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep coming back to you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only one that knows me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>love it when you hold me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never find a love like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>now I'll never be lonely,<strong>_  
><em><strong>look at what you've shown me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never find a love like this<strong>_

"I know, I know. Don't give them sugar before bed. It's the same when we watch Minato for Hinata and Naruto." Tenten waved off the information as Neji led the two away. "Have fun you two." She teased before walking off.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to start on the dishes, shaking her head a little. "Hard to believe that's the same ol' naïve Tenten. I think being around both Lee and Neji for so long rubbed off on her. It's almost as bad as Hinata since she married Naruto. She actually makes innuendos now." She chuckled lightly.

"Where as Neji now jokes around, Shika is less lazy, which is hard to believe, and even the dobe is catching up with Neji's mentality." Sasuke replied, leaning against the doorframe and watching his wife.

_**Well this life tried to keep us apart**_  
><em><strong>you keep calling me back to your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so glad you found me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>wrap your world around me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never find a love like this.<strong>_

"Scary to think that Naruto and Shikamaru were two of the 'Dead Lasts' and now look at 'em... Shika is a jounin and Naruto's the Hokage.. Kiba is a good ANBU Division Leader.. Same for Choji.." Sakura sighed at the fact. "It's strange that the old teams have really changed in the past years. I kinda want to go back just to enjoy going on missions again."

"Hn. Even though none of us got along at first, the old Team Seven got things done when we were in a bind." Came the reply as he went to lean against the counter. "Even when the dobe was out cold in the Forest of Silence, you and I held our own for awhile."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "It was mostly you. I didn't exactly do much. It wasn't my brightest moment, considering I had to cut my hair. But, it was actually becoming a pain to manage it." She tucked a strand behind her ear and smiled. "Though when I was training under Lady Tsunade, it grew long again. Long as you're here, you can dry the dishes."

_**All the guys tried to take me,**_  
><em><strong>you're the one who saved me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel like I owe you my life.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And as strange as it may seem,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll go if you take me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm willing to sacrifice<strong>_

"Yes, ma'am." He teased, smirking and grabbing a towel to dry the dishes she handed him, ducking under the wet towel she tried to whip him with. "What?"

"Don't be a smart-ass, Sasuke-kun." She scolded as she finished washing the last of the dishes, grinning when she saw the pile. "Does the almighty Uchiha need help with drying dishes?" She taunted. The look Sasuke sent her made laugh and grab a extra dry towel to help him. "Don't worry, dear, I'll save you from the dishes."

"Hn. You say the others have changed? How about you? You've changed into another Sakura." He commented, finishing his pile and putting the dishes away before trapping her against the counter with her back facing him. Making sure she didn't drop a plate, he extracted both the towel and the plate from her hands before trailing his hands up to her shirt, tugging the collar aside to nip her neck. "Though, I have to say... This new you is so fuckin hot, even though I could go without the smart-ass replies. Where'd my little shy cherry blossom go?" He tugged softly on her earlobe.

_**That's why you keep on running**_  
><em><strong>in and out of my mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the years they'll roll by,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, now I know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I keep coming back to you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only one that knows me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>love it when you hold me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never find a love like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>now I'll never be lonely,<strong>_  
><em><strong>look at what you've shown me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never find a love like this<strong>_

Sakura smiled softly. "I'm still me.. I've just been around you too long. You've rubbed off on me, Sasuke-kun." She made sure he didn't have her ear before turning around in his arms, hooking a leg around his hip. "You'd never guess what Akari asked me."

"Hn?" He mumbled from his spot on her neck while his left hand kept her in place and the right slid to untie her apron.

"Well.. She wanted a imoutosan or otoutosan... I told her we were gonna talk to the bird about it. She wants a baby brother, yet Itsuki wants a baby sister..." Sakura explained, running her hands through his hair before pulling back to help with the apron.

_**'cause this life tried to keep us apart,**_  
><em><strong>you keep calling me back to your heart.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear you say,<strong>_  
><em><strong>aren't you glad you found me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>wrap you all around me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never find a love like this.<strong>_

"Hn. Bit of a problem, huh.. In other words, a lot of practicing?" He teased as his right hand returned to her waist and he bent to capture her mouth, swinging her up and taking her to their room. As he was about to strip her down, he was instead pushed back onto the bed by a smirking Sakura. "What're you up to, woman?"

"Be a good boy and stay right here." She said, kissing him once more before vanishing into their closet. Digging in the box, she grinned to herself as she slipped on a surprise for her husband, smiling at her reflection in the mirror before going out to surprise him. Inner Sakura laughed at the shocked look on Sasuke's face. "Like it?" She twirled to show off her handiwork.

"Is. That?" Was all he could form for any sentence.

**~~Lemon~~**

"Mhm." She smiled as she climbed over Sasuke. "I found time to work on this." Sakura figured he was speechless due to the look in his eyes. It was his sleeveless dark grey shirt that he had worn after fighting Deidara. She altered it to fit her better as well as made a skirt similar to his cloth that hung from halfway up her stomach to above her thighs. She found her answer when she sat on him, his cock pressing into her as if wanting to go where it belonged.

_**[Sean Kingston:]  
>May never find a love, love, love a love like this,<strong>_  
><em><strong>that still make me think about my middle school kiss.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I sit here in this chair and I wish<strong>_  
><em><strong>for you not to leave me now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My friends they always told me<strong>_  
><em><strong>not to make you my wife,<strong>_  
><em><strong>man they was putting you down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now they see we rolling,<strong>_  
><em><strong>me and you, we strolling,<strong>_  
><em><strong>they don't wanna come around.<strong>_

"Damn." Was another word he said before that smirk that still had Sakura wondering if she were in trouble. Grabbing the rope that was a smaller version of what he wore, he tossed it and ran both hands to go inside the shirt and cup her breasts and pinch the already hardened nipples, getting his wife to groan and arch towards him before he slid the shirt off her shoulders right before bringing her down for a kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss only to scoot down and begin undressing him, slapping his hands when he would've worked on his shirt. "The birthday boy needs to behave." She scolded even as she chucked the pants and boxers to some unknown corner of the room before undoing his shirt, kissing every inch she uncovered before tearing the piece off and tucking his cock between her breasts, licking whenever it got close enough to her mouth all while watching as her Sasuke's face contorted in pleasure and he began both cursing her and pleading, all while only calling her name.

"Sak-" He broke off as his release came, his wife making a sigh of happiness before crawling back up, seemingly using her skirt to clean herself as she settled her pussy so that he rested right over her clit. A chuckle broke out as he sat up and held Sakura's rounded ass in his hands, a devilish gleam entering his eyes and painted a sexy grin on his face. "Amazing, my cherry blossom. I love you." He never quiet got over the feeling that came with those three words or how his wife seemed to light up whenever he said them.

_**[Natasha:]**_  
><em><strong>Let me hear you say,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you're the only one that knows me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>love it when you hold me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never find a love like this.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear you say,<strong>_  
><em><strong>now I'll never be lonely,<strong>_  
><em><strong>look at what you've shown me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never find a love like this.<strong>_

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun.. And don't think we're done." She threw his old taunt at him even as she helped so she was directly over his cock and he was with his back against the wall before lowering herself down with a little assistance from her husband. When she was fully seated, it got both of them to moan at how this angle felt even better with Sasuke sitting up as well. "Why.. haven't we done this before?" She panted out as she rode him, his hands digging into her hips to guide her.

"Hn.. Dunno." Sasuke replied between his own grunts every time they met, moving a hand to bring one of her breasts to his mouth for him to suckle and send Sakura into a frenzy it seemed. Smirking to himself, he tapped into his stage two chakra and both nearly groaned at how much tighter she felt and chuckled at her surprised gasp that ended on a moan.

_**When this life tries to keep us apart,**_  
><em><strong>you keep calling me back to your heart.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear you say,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm so glad you found me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>wrap you all around me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>never find a love like this,<strong>_

Sakura nearly passed out at the feel of Sasuke getting a little bigger inside her, opening her eyes to see that he had really used a little bit of the remnants of the Curse Seal to prolong her impending climax. "S... Sasuke-kun... Y.. You're... so... big..." She groaned out against his mouth, having dragged it from her breast. Her groans turned into pleas with a few muttered curses and orders to fuck her faster mingled in. As she approached her climax, she could tell her husband was fighting his own. "Let... go... Sasuke-kun... Together..." She murmured right before they both climaxed, Sasuke nearly slamming her to his hip and Sakura unable to stop shivering as she collapsed in his arms, a smile present as she pulled back enough to kiss him. "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." She said.

Sasuke smiled and returned her kiss before seeing she had calmed down, moving so they were laying down as he took the covers with them. Before he could cover her up, Sakura slipped out of bed and disappeared, returning with a few things in her hand. "What are those?" He asked as she joined him.

"Well, this is from Itsuki." She gave him a picture that Itsuki had made a few days prior. "He wanted you to have a something for whenever you are on a mission so you don't forget us." Sakura pointed out each of them before handing him a card that Akari had made for him that had a lot of misspelled words, but the effort and meaning were there. Seeing him grin at the gifts their children had given them, she gave him the paper. "And this is from me.."

_**Oh… Never find a love like this…**_  
><em><strong>When this life tried to keep us apart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you keep calling me back to your heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear you say,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh… Never find a love like this.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh… Never find a love like this<strong>_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked from the paper to his wife back to the paper as he slowly sat up. "Sakura... You.. You're pregnant?" He half asked, half guessed as Sakura nodded and flushed in the adorable way he loved. "That's amazing!" He said, placing the gifts aside and laying a hand on her still flat waist. "How far?"

"Milady said about six weeks." Sakura answered, smiling at the glow he seemed to gain at the news.

"So, the whole talk wasn't necessary?"

"It was to have Itsuki and Akari think we needed time, when in fact, we have all the time we need." Noticing the familiar look of want in his eyes, she smiled and spread herself so her husband could enjoy the news at his own pace. As he entered her, Sakura was glad she could give Sasuke his deserved life.

**This is not the end, fellow readers~ I will be back after taking a long break to rest my brain and perhaps work on a few more things. I have a deviantArt account and will accept any art. =P Just pm me for details.**

**Deidara: Well done, my sweet ^3=**

**Me: Thanks~**

**Sakura *smirk*: What are we, rabbits all of a sudden?**

**Me: Nope. In case you haven't paid attention, Itsuki is 5, Akari is 4. If you were rabbits, there would be kids in between~**

**Sasuke *pops in*: What about rabbits?**

**Sakura *glomps and covers eyes*: Behave, Sasu-kun.. *grins as everyone walks in and removes hands***

**Everyone/Me: Happy Birthday, Sasuke!**


	24. Family Time

**This is chapter twenty four of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's! And happy late BDay to the Pervy Sage himself, Jiraya... You will forever be missed and happy bday! **

**Ages:  
>Sakura-25<br>Sasuke-25  
>Itsuki- 5<br>Akari- 4**

**Chapter 24: Family Time**

Sakura yawned and stretched, surprised that, even after the events from- she glanced at the clock to see that it was 10 am- this morning, that she woke up before noon. She flushed when she remembered how many times they made love before shaking her head as she saw even Sasuke was passed out. Smiling, she slid as far as the edge of the bed before said person shifted and pulled her back. "Figured you would be awake." She stated, smiling at her husband.

"Hn. Then why were you trying to get out of bed?" He joked even as he sat up against the headboard and took her left hand.

"Perhaps I wanted to make some food? We can't be lazy all the time, Sasuke-kun." Sakura jibed back even as she let him drag her to lay on his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Who said that? I'm sure there's been days that even the dobe's been lazy, Sa-Ku-Ra." He grinned when she rolled her eyes at how he pronounced her name. "Then again, I kind of need refueling." When she flushed, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Honestly, we've been married for five years and you still blush at the simplest innuendo. It's cute."

Sakura giggled before sliding off and heading to take a shower. "I can take them, it's just hard to remind myself you're the same Sasuke that gave me the rare smile back when we were in the Academy." She shot back and took her shower, remembering too late at the fact that her husband was the quickest ninja in the Leaf. Before she could go close the door, he was already leaning against the doorframe with an annoyed look on his face. "What? It's true... I believe Naruto called it 'being mature'. As if, according to him, you weren't already mature?" She commented as she fixed her bath to her preference, which, by extension, was Sasuke's preference and tied her hair up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before slipping into the tub before holding a hand out to help his cherry blossom. "I'll make the idiot pay for that tomorrow." He made a mental note to hit the blonde.

Sakura smiled and climbed into the tub. "I warned him about that, but you know him. He doesn't really get it until it hits him in his head. Hard to think he's the Hokage." She sighed as his hand worked her shoulders. "I'll have to have Ino trim my hair again." She sighed and wondered how he'd react.

"Not too short. And it's not that long." He replied as he took a washcloth to work on cleaning spots she couldn't normally reach, leaning to kiss her ear. "But a little shorter would be nice, that way you don't have to eat it when you suck me." He chuckled when her ear turned pink.

"There is that, but I'd rather not have my hair pulled out by the baby." Sakura said as his left hand travelled to rest on her slim waist, which had a minor weight on it. "I know either Itsuki or Akari will be disappointed... What do you think the gender is?"

Sasuke grunted a little before shrugging. "I could care less, but I'm guessing a girl."

The rosette shook her head a little before smiling. "How about we find out? I had a check up with Milady today. You could keep Akari and Itsuki occupied in the waiting room." She suggested seeing out the corner of her eyes that he actually shrugged.

"Hn. Sure."

Sakura tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder and giggled. "Don't have to. You could sit here and be bugged by Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji or come with me and the kids to find out." She said as she climbed out and wrapped a towel around herself before heading into their room to get an outfit. She chose a red long sleeved shirt with a small Haruno symbol outlining the Uchiha crest on the bottom left and a blue skirt that went to her knees. Opening the top drawer on their dresser, she took out a red ribbon that Ino had given her when they were girls, surprised it lasted this long. Hearing the tub drain, she worked on tying the ribbon so that it worked as a headband.

Sasuke entered only wearing a towel around his waist as he pulled out boxers and a grey pair of jeans before heading into the closet to get a white t-shirt and a blue jacket. "I'd rather not deal with those three. I can handle dealing with Naruto, but add in Shikamaru and the Hyuga, and that's a little too much bragging there."

Sakura fought the urge to laugh at how Neji and Sasuke still don't call the other by their first name. "Well, you can handle him enough to get Itsuki and Akari from them."

"Hn." Was his comeback and she took it as she figured it out that he meant that he'd go through hell and back for his son and daughter.

"Will you ever stop using Sasuke-Speak? I think your son'll get that eventually, but don't start Akari on the grunt-reply." Sakura scolded lightly, smiling at him rolling his eyes.

"Hn. Good thing you understand it." He replied as they left to get the kids from Tenten and Neji, keeping his wife at his side, even though everyone knew better than to a: hit on Sakura whether he was around or not and b: that he was very protective of her and the kids.

"Tou-san!" Itsuki called out, waving from down the street as his sister ran ahead to jump into their dad's arms. "Uncle Neji said we were good! And, we played with Tsumio! But, Kyoki is noisy!" He explained, clearly glad to be around his parents.

Sakura giggled. "Kyoki is a baby, Itsuki... That's why." She said, grinning at Tenten.

Itsuki seemed to absorb the information before blinking. "Will our siblings be like that too, Kaa-san? Cause, if so, I'll make them happy!"

Sakura sent Neji a 'don't-even-try' glare before smiling. "Perhaps. But, as long as you're going to be a good big brother, they'll probably be happy babies. Speaking, me and tou-san did talk to the birdy. You can see your sibling the same amount you had to wait for Akari."

Itsuki jumped like a younger Naruto used to before spinning to a stop. "So... We get a sibling!?" When his mother nodded, he brightened up and seemingly looked ready to burst with happiness.

Akari hugged her dad before giving off a famous Sakura-like smile. "Yay! I get to be a onee-san! And nii-san will be an even bigger nii-san!" She explained, matter-of-factly, just like her mother would have as a kid.

Tenten chuckled while holding Kyoki. "Well, congratulations, guys. That's amazing news. Just be sure to let Naruto know... You know he hates being the last to find out."

Sakura sighed. "That Naruto... Honestly. Not like anyone's keeping things from him... Unless it's his birthday, but that's been a long time ago." She waved goodbye and wondered what exactly she was going to make for dinner.

Itsuki saw where they were heading and had a confused look on his face. "Why are we here? Are we sick?" He asked.

"No, no, dear. You see, this is the second place mommy has to talk to Grandma Tsunade. To make sure your sibling will be coming on time and healthy." Sakura gently explained.

Akari grinned. "We'll see Grandma!" She looked thrilled as she saw said woman. "Grandma!" She called, running forward and nearly tackling the Sannin.

"Oof. Well, hello, Kari." She ruffled the little girl's hair, smiling. Only Tsunade got away with calling Akari by a nickname. She called Akari 'Kari' and Itsuki 'Suk', much to the latter's dislike, which he often let her know by either pouting or telling her.

"Grandma! Didya know Kaa-san talked to the birdy and we get to be big siblings!" Akari said, bubbly at the fact.

Tsunade chuckled lightly. "I did, but that's not all. I even talked to the birdy and found out how many you'll be having. However, I was told only to let your kaa-san know." She grinned as Itsuki dragged Sasuke to a 'comfy' chair, Akari in tow as she and Sakura went into a nearby room.

"I'm guessing you know both the gender and how many?" Sakura guessed.

Tsunade grinned and took a seat in her chair, pulling out a bottle of sake. "Even though you are six weeks along, the test did indeed at least tell me how many... However... We'll have to wait a few more months until we find out what the genders are." She explained. "Well, I'll tell you that you are expecting twins. So, yeah. That's something different." She broke out laughing at her former student's look.

Sakura was floored at the fact. "Twins? Really? I doubt I'd be able to handle two kids at once. It was a challenge with Itsuki being a year older than Akari..."

The Sannin chuckled and grinned. "You're telling me that Sakura Haruno-Uchiha is scared of taking on twins? I've trained you to heal missing limbs and deal with swords in a gut, yet two babies are intimidating?"

Sakura bristled before glaring at her teacher. "No. Never! It's just the thought of giving birth to two times the kids is a little weird. I am not scared!" She hmph'd and left, quickly hiding the fact she just yelled at her teacher. Seeing her husband playing with their kids, she was happy to see him so at ease. She's only seen him this relaxed once.

During their mission to the Land of Spring, after he was knocked out by Kazahana Dotō, she had found him and, even fangirling on the inside, made sure to heal him and support his head, in case of injury. Even when he could've left with a grunt of thanks, he let her hold him. He was at ease then, not pushing her away or anything. Just, being.

Akari was the first to noticed. "Kaa-san! We're having a tea party! Even tou-san is playing!"

Sakura hid a laugh at Sasuke and Itsuki's look of 'save us' before bending to talk to her daughter and give her a little idea. "How about you get both to play dress up when we get home? And see if they'll let you do their hair like I do?"

The toddler's deep emerald eyes lit up as she charged towards her brother and dad. "Nii-chan! Tou-san! I wanna play at home. Guess what I wanna play?"

Itsuki looked like he was about to get tortured. "What?"

Akari waved a finger like she's seen her mom do to her dad. "I'm not 'spose to tell."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in Sakura's direction, hoping to get some clue, but even his wife hid any hint from him. "Well, since kaa-san's done, don't see why we can't stay home."

Itsuki now matched the brightening of his eyes, making them almost the same shade as his mother's. "Really, tou-san? You don't have to leave today?"

"Nope. Naruto let me have a day off." The two toddlers both jumped up and down, grabbing their dad's hand and nearly dragging him out on his butt. "We have to wait for kaa-san."

Sakura waved gently. "I'll be there soon. I have to let Naruto know. Unless you want to deal with him bugging you to find out why I'm so, 'emotionally scary'. Well, I guess you can tell him tomorrow." She shrugged and followed her energetic children, still trying to realize she was that energetic as a kid, seeing her mom and dad on their daily walk. "Hi, kaa-san. Tou-san." Her mother nearly tackled her in her hug, but Sakura always expected that.

"Jii-san! Kaa-san said me and Akari are gonna be siblings to tiny ones!" Itsuki announced, clearly excited for the day he gets to see his siblings.

"Oh? Well, that's great news." Kizashi said, rubbing his grandson's hair. "Well, your baa-san and I figured we'd visit."

Akari lit up. "Yay! Then you can play with me, tou-san and nii-san!" She half-asked and half-demanded.

Sakura bit back a laugh, least her husband figure out what the toddler wanted to play. "Maybe jii-san will, baa-san and mom will have to make dinner."

Akari nodded. "That's okay! As long as there is yummy green stuff, I'm happy!" She caught a figure that was familiar out of the corner of her eye. "Itachi-ojisan! Welcome back!"

"Thanks. What's going on?" He asked, since he had just returned to the village a few hours ago.

Itsuki took the opportunity to annonce to his favorite uncle the news. "Kaa-san and tou-san talked to a birdy and soon, me and Akari will be big siblings!"

Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "Well, just what the village needs." After the war, Itachi lived in the village and resumed to rise through the ranks, returning to his ANBU rank. He occasionally came over for spending time with his niece and nephew, though Sakura and Sasuke both figured he just came over for Sakura's cooking.

Kizashi chuckled in response. "I never figured you'd joke about that, Itachi. In all the years I've known you, you were just so serious, same with Sasuke there." He pointed over his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke bristled.

Akari looked at her dad then at her grandfather. "Tou-san, what Jii-san mean?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was a serious kid. I'm still serious, though not as much."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You're more serious now than back then, Sasuke-kun." Sighing, she led them to the Uchiha Complex, which had really gotten renovated the past few years, with Sakura helping between her pregnancies with Itsuki and Akari, watching said kids and occasionally going on missions. Mostly Naruto helped when he wasn't doing Hokage duties. Entering their house, she and her mother went to the kitchen while the others went to the living room to play with Akari and Itsuki.

Mebuki grinned as if she knew what her granddaughter wanted to play. "So. I bet Sasuke will be a little annoyed at the fact that Akari will be playing with his hair."

Sakura smirked. "How'd you know?" She asked, even as the answer was known: she did it to Naruto and Sasuke when they were that age. "She wanted to. Better than a tea party."

Mebuki nodded and sighed. "Well, I have to admit that at first I thought you two would've never happened when it was announced he was a international criminal. Plus, what we've heard, he was almost crazed by both revenge and power... I feared for you and Naruto a lot." She shuddered as they each made a special dish, one for each of those in the other room. "And it was worrisome when Tsunade said you went off to the Land of Iron after him.

Sakura gave a Sasuke-like smirk. "Yeah. I would've died if Kakashi-sensei hadn't saved me... Then I still would've died if Naruto hadn't rushed in." She smiled when their feast was placed on the table, unable to hide the small smile when the rest returned, ponytails in their hair and rings that were way to small for their hands, in three of the four guys' case. "Well, just in time for dinner..." Itachi and Sasuke both shared a 'Don't-Even-Say-It' look, which she ignored of course. "Don't you look... nice.." She and her mother both broke out laughing at their faces. Wiping a stray tear away, she calmed down. "Akari, why don't you and your brother go get cleaned up?" She suggested, seeing a miniature version of her nod excitedly and dash off into her room, her sulking brother in tow.

Sasuke shook his head, dislodging their daughter's handywork easily as Itachi and Kizashi had issues with it. "You really are lucky it made Akari happy." He threatened lightly, a smirk lightening the tone.

A pink eyebrow shot up as she looked up at the man she fell in love with way back when they were kids. "And if she wasn't? What exactly would you do?" When he hn'd, she grinned as their kids came back down and took their places, Itsuki between Itachi and their grandfather and Akari between her dad and grandma.

"So, ojisan, you have fun?" Itsuki asked, as he found what his uncle did very interesting.

Itachi put on a thinking face. "Well, as much fun as you have at school."

"Really? I can't wait to be big! I'll be the best ever! Even better than Naruto-ojisan!" Itsuki said, grinning.

That made everyone chuckle at the toddler's big dream. Sakura even shook her head before smiling. "That reminds me. Iruka-sensei was wondering when Akari was starting school, didn't he Akari?"

Akari nodded. "And kaa-san said next year! I will be in school!"

Itsuki looked as thrilled as he was getting his hair cut. "Just don't forget-"

Akari stuck her tongue out and giggled. "I know! 'Uchwa's never give up, never surrender, and rise up against the odds!'" She still couldn't pronounce their last name, but everyone knew what she meant.

Sakura nodded at the saying that Sasuke came up with a few months ago. She even had Hinata help make a hanging scroll with the many sayings Sasuke had said that made their kids try to be the best that they wanted to be, which now hung in the entrance. Taking a sip of her tea, she had to think of how this all came to be and that she knew one little slip up could've prevented this. Itachi was living as he probably would have if he hadn't protected the village the way he did, Sasuke finally had a family to protect and she knew he probably loved the fact she had stayed so committed to him for as long as she did and she herself married a boy, no, man that really needed some light in his life. Catching her husband's raised eyebrow, she smiled and shook her head, as if saying she was just thinking.

Itsuki went on a rant. "Oh! Minato said his tou-san beat tou-san once! I said no one could beat my tou-san... Except kaa-san. Then Tsumio said his kaa-san could beat kaa-san with a hand behind her back."

Sakura chuckled a little. "So she thinks. I know I can beat tou-san easily... Though I doubt I'd have to any time soon."

**Time skip in the next chapter~ Sakura does give birth to not only the twins, but one more child, which I sadly lack the 'talent' to create at the moment. Use that perverted mind to think  
>~~Skittles~~<strong>


	25. From Sorrow To Joy

**This is chapter twenty four of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's! **

**Me: O.O I just realized I never mentioned when th-*Deidara slaps hand over mouth***

**Deidara: Hush, luv... No spoils...**

**Me and Deidara: Happy BDay to Gaara-senpai/The fifth Kazekage!**

**Ages:  
>Sakura- 30<br>Sasuke- 30  
>Itsuki- 10<br>Akari- 9  
>Daichi- 7<br>Akemi- 7  
><strong>**Mikoto- 4 months****  
>Hinata- 30<br>Naruto- 30  
>Minato- 10<br>Tsunade- 6  
>Ayako- 5 months<br>Ino- 30  
>Shikamaru- 30<br>Megumi- 10  
>Shijo- 7<br>Hiyaka- 4 months  
>Tsunade- 88<br>Jiraya- 86  
><strong>

**Chapter 25: From Sorrow To Joy**

Not long after Mikoto joined her family and Ayako was a month old, an 88 year old Tsunade was hospitalized from either fracturing her wrists or overtaxing herself during the heat. It was Ino and Sakura assigned to the case, since the two were trained by her when they were in their teens. Their husbands, Shikamaru and Sasuke respectively, were waiting in the waiting room actually having a debate about a mission they had with Kiba, while holding their youngest child.

"Milady, how're you feeling today?" Sakura asked as she entered the room to her sensei's room, being followed by Hinata and Ino. She looked up from her chart to see her sitting slightly up, looking weak, but healthy.

"Sakura... Is that you? You know I feel like I'm in an oven." Tsunade scolded lightly before coughing up a storm.

"Sorry, milady.. Would you like some water?" Ino asked, holding a glass of water while Hinata went to check the vitals.

"I want to get out of here, that's what I would like." Tsunade shot back, bringing up another coughing fit to with Hinata and Sakura had to pat her lightly. However, when she did stop coughing, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were shocked to see blood. **((I'm not a fan of medical stuff, so... Sorry))**

Meanwhile, Jiraya and Naruto were hanging out in the village, enjoying a meal at Ichiraku when Naruto's cup cracked and Jiraya had a bad feeling. "Say, Pervy Sage, why do I think something bad is happening, dattebayo?" He asked, spinning to get out of his seat.

"Lord Hokage!" Shizune's voice called, clearly upset as she rushed up to him.

"Shizune? Where's Granny? Is she out yet?" Naruto asked, clearly thinking that if Shizune was here, then Granny was surely following.

"About her... You best get to the hospital immediately!" She replied as the three rushed towards the hospital.

Naruto looked at the Kage Monument and was shocked to see a slight crack on Granny Tsunade's rhombus mark on her forehead. When he and the other two burst in, he was confused when he saw only Shikamaru and Sasuke, who had just finished another talk. "What's going on, teme?"

"Hn? Dobe, do you mind, Mikoto just fell asleep." Sasuke warned, raising an eyebrow at his friend's apparent worry.

Just then, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were heard leaving a room down the hallway, where Shizune met them half-way. "Sakura-chan, I brought Lord Hokage, as you told me to..." Shizune said as they came into view. Both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked at how down Sakura looked, even if she hid her feelings from everyone else.

"Sakura-chan? Wh-what's going on?" Naruto asked again, getting her to snap out of her little daze and motioned for the two to follow her.

"Shizune, have Ino inform Jiraya and Shikamaru about the situation. You can head home yourself, you might need the rest." Sakura suggested before leading her best friend, husband and thankfully sleeping daughter into her office, leaning against her desk as Sasuke gave her Mikoto.

"Now can you tell me? Please Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, clearly wanting to know what was going on. What he, nor Sasuke, were expecting was the broken look in both her eyes and face.

"Milady... passed away... Apparently... She caught a virus when she and Jiraya went to the Land of Snow. At her age, I was surprised she returned as she did." Sakura explained calmly, something she learned from Tsunade herself as she looked at her sleeping child.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard. "But, Granny's a Sannin!"

Sakura finally looked up and the sad look made Naruto stop his protests. "Yes. Milady was a Sannin, but she was also very elderly. Even the jutsu she used to stay young started to run out faster than me, Hinata and Ino could heal. Eventually, Tsunade gave me, Hinata and Ino the remaining chakra she had left before telling us to have you, Naruto, not get so worked up and just be you." She lifted her free hand to rub her forehead.

Naruto was about to say something else when his own wife entered Sakura's office, sharing Sakura's look of sadness. "I see... Well, I gotta do what Granny wants me to do! I think today everyone should take the day off. That and I'll need to be with Pervy Sage, since he was very close to Granny." He draped his arm gently around Hinata as they left.

Sakura visibly deflated when the door closed, unable to even keep up the mask much longer. "I still can't believe how much energy it takes to keep a happy face around him." She muttered, meaning Naruto.

"Hn. I was surprised you didn't break down the instant the door closed. You looked close to breaking down at points." Sasuke said, rubbing his wife's shoulders in a soothing gesture until her head buried itself in his shirt, letting her mourn the loss of her teacher in her own way. He seemed to always be at a loss of words whenever she started crying, even when it was a part of her mood swings when she was carrying Mikoto. "Perhaps you should head home, too... Surely you could use the rest of the day off, too." Sakura's head bobbed in agreement as the two left her office, Sasuke swinging her up into his arms, not wanting to trust her walking and crying. When he arrived, he was surprised that Itsuki, Akari and the twins were home. "Itsuki, mind taking Mikoto and your siblings to the park for a while?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head as he took his sister.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke promised as the kids went to the park and he carried his silent wife into the living room, reclining on the sofa and stroking her back. He thought he heard her mumble something against his shirt, so he leaned back and raised a brow. "You say something?"

Sakura hiccupped a little and tried to wipe away her tears. "I.. I said.. It's just... like me... to be.. c-c-crying... It's... kinda w-w-weak... Huh?" She sniffled and gave a very weak smile.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Sakura, nothing will ever make you weak in my eyes... I'm not the idiotic kid I was back then.. I know nothing about you is weak.. Besides, I'm surprised you didn't start crying right when the dobe left." He kissed her forehead and wiped the tears she failed at getting with his thumbs.

Sakura teared up more as she gripped the hands holding her cheeks before leaning just a little to capture a kiss from her husband. Even though her teacher passed, Sakura never felt as happy as she did at that moment and wondered if she would've known how kind Sasuke would have been when they were kids. Parting, she smiled and returned to her spot on his shoulder. "You still have a way with words, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn." Was the retort even as she felt him rest his chin on her head. "Don't let the dobe know that."

Sakura giggled lightly and smiled. "I think he figured out that a long time ago." She took the hand that wore the band that tied their lives together and entwined their fingers. "You're getting better at comforting me... You know?"

Sasuke kissed her digits and smirked. "Took me long enough. Nearly 18 years." He muttered.

"Oh, hush. You didn't mean all that back then, I knew that at the time. You just were misled by Madara." She pointed out, using her free hand to rub his cheek gently.

That made her husband smile. "Damn you're smart. I'm surprised that I was so slow to see ya."

She rolled her eyes before hearing their door open and Daichi and Akemi's chattering reaching them and moved aside, even if the kids knew that she often sat on their dad's lap.

"Kaa-san!" Daichi called before darting into the living room before his twin showed up. "I beat you, Akemi!"

"No fair! I had to take off my shoes! Itsuki-niisan, you're slow!" She teased as her older brother and sister entered the room.

"You try holding Mikoto and keeping up with you two." He stated, handing his little sister to his mother. "So, tou-san, what happened?"

"Well... Grandma Tsunade.. She's an angel now." Sakura explained gently, patting Mikoto lightly and seeing her kids do something she was proud of: taking the news and not breaking down, even if the girls had misty eyes.

"That means she's like the other ones? Watching us?" Akari asked, tilting her head slightly. At nine, she shocked everyone at how quickly she was learning at the Academy, thus graduating with Itsuki and his class. She proudly stated it was because her daddy was smart, too.

"Yes. Just like them." Sasuke said, nodding as Daichi and Akemi went upstairs for a few minutes, returning with their bags. "What's up?"

Akemi smiled and dug in her bag to show her father a slip that all Uchiha kids often had to show at the end of a semester at the Academy: their grades. "Iruka-sensei told us to give this to you, tou-san."

Sakura nearly laughed when Sasuke acted like he didn't want to, but had to. "I'm sure Iruka-sensei had a good reason." As she said that, Daichi gave her his and looked at it, not at all shocked that, being pretty much identical to Sasuke, they were passing all their classes, except for their 'teamwork' class. "Hmm. You are definitely taking after your tou-san, that's for sure."

"H-I don't know if I like that tone." Sasuke said, resisting the urge to use 'Sasuke-speak' infront of the twins. Sadly, both Akari and Itsuki had gained the grunt from him, much to Sakura's annoyance.

"What can we do, kaa-san? We don't wanna be held back!" Akemi stated, being the more out-spoken of the twins. She had the traditional Uchiha hair, with the back resembling her father's hair, with the sides being shorter than her twin's, so that they weren't confused by others, even if she were the girl. She also had the green eyes like her mother, something only Itsuki and Akari had. Daichi, her twin, was identical to Sasuke, but had his mother's straight hair and his dad's oynx colored eyes. Their hair also separated them: Akemi having a dark pink with a grey streak, a lighter version of her elder sister and Daichi having the opposite, a dark pink streak and black hair.

Sakura smiled before thinking. "Well, it took your tou-san a long time before he could work well with Naru-oji. But, I think if you and Daichi start working together, you won't be held back."

The twins lit up at the news as Daichi spoke. "Really, kaa-san? You are so smart!" With that, he and his sister went out to try to work together.

Akari grinned before adjusting her headband, having it like her mother used to have it, which made Sakura glad that at least one would have her quirk. Sakura picked up the cue and sighed. "Alright, Akari.. What happened now?" She asked, knowing the jesture meant she did something bad.

"I kinda beat up Minato..." She said sheepishly as her brother raised an eyebrow before continuing. "He said that even his own tou-san wasn't scared when he had to fight that 'Ma..Madara' person and his ego took over.." She crossed her arms and huffed, something that a younger Sasuke always did when he got annoyed. "I warned him that if it weren't for my kaa-san or tou-san, his tou-san wouldn't be here."

Itsuki shook his head in sync with his parents before Sasuke spoke. "Even though that was right, no need to beat the poor kid up."

Sakura glanced his way. "Says someone who always wanted to beat Naruto up all the time? But, your tou-san's right. I think you need to go apologize." That one word made all their kids flinch: apologizing when they knew they were right. Sasuke said it was a blow to the Uchiha pride to apologize, even though he's apologized the entire time they've been married for many things.

"But..." Akari protested before seeing her mother raise an eyebrow, which made her deflate and leave, heading to see Minato and apologize, leaving Itsuki with his parents.

Sakura went to sit down and rock Mikoto, who was awake and staring up at her. "So, how was the mission with Kakashi-sensei?"

Itsuki grimaced. "It was way too easy. Sometimes I wonder if sensei is thinking about teaching us teamwork or just finding it funny to give us difficult missions." He stated.

Sakura and Sasuke both grinned as Sasuke spoke. "That's just him. He is trying to see if you truly are our son or not. He was like that when we were his students."

"Kaa-san, when will you be back again? Everyone says you're cooler than Kakashi-sensei! Even Tsumio said so." At ten, he always liked going on hard missions to prove he was a Uchiha, even if the other two weren't thrilled. His purple hair always made girls his age fangirl over him, similar to how they did to his father, and they still do.

"Well, how about tomorrow? I have the day off, so I think I can see if we can get a mission more suitable for the team." Sakura stated, even trying to remember when she last went on a mission with her team before she realized it was before Mikoto was even conceived. Itsuki grinned and went to go help his younger siblings in their work, even joining to show them how to read the other, before Akari re-entered, grumpy as ever, plopping on the ground in a Sasuke-like sitting position. "Well?"

"I apologized, but Minato was being a big doofus. He first accepted the apology before saying niisan was a purple-haired freak! So, I beat him back up before Hinata-obasan made him apologize and told me to stop. I like Hinata-obasan, she's nice and calm.. Why isn't Minato like her?" She questioned.

"Well, he's like his dad." Sakura replied as Itsuki came in when Akari mentioned what Minato said.

"Good thing you beat him up, imouto. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have stopped." Itsuki stated, smirking like his dad used to. It really angered him whenever someone insulted his hair color, which he was actually proud of having, despite it being picked on. Being Sasuke's son, he never let it bother him until he went to practice, where he could take out the anger.

Sasuke grumbled to himself as he went to the door and opening it before anyone could ask. "Come on in, dobe." He said. Sakura and Hinata both had gotten on their cases about the whole teme/dobe thing, but it's all he and Naruto have always called each other.

Naruto walked in, Minato following with his head hung low. "Hey, Sakura-chan." He said happily before turning to his own son and looking very serious. "Now, Minato, go ahead." He motioned.

Minato pursed his lips, something he picked up from his dad, before walking forward. "Akari-chan... I'm sorry for saying your niisan was a freak..." He said, bowing.

Akari had the traditional Uchiha pride face on, not showing any emotion as she huffed and looked away. "Yeah, yeah.. Don't do it again, doofus." She said, as if it were her version of her father's 'dobe'. Getting up she went to her brother. "Niisan, wanna spar?" She asked, looking excited. Itsuki shrugged before glaring at Minato and walking outside with his sister to train, since he wanted to train before tomorrow.

Naruto sighed and ruffled his son's hair. "She's just like you, Sasuke. Almost makes me fear for whoever she dates when she's older."

"Don't start, Naruto... He's already planning that." Sakura pointed out, allowing Mikoto her pinky as the child looked around before staring at Naruto.

"Man, she's getting bigger. She's so cute, though." Naruto stated, waving slightly. "Now, I better get back. I promised Hinata-hime that I'd be back after having him apologize. I'll see you guys later. Come on, Minato." He ordered, having his son leave before him as he shut the door himself.

"Never figured he'd be so... strick with Minato." Sakura stated as Mikoto pouted a little. "Aww. Naru-oji had to go home.. He'll see you tomorrow." Heading outside, she smirked when she saw how the elder kids had included the younger two, toning down the session just so they were all even. "Alright, kids. Time to get ready for bed!" She called out, having the four run up and look at her excitedly. "What's with the look?"

"Kaa-san! We want to learn how you do that awesome punch that you do to Naru-oji!" Itsuki stated, having the others nod in unison.

Sakura blinked before smiling. "I might be able to show you before I go get a mission tomorrow. For now, it's time for bed." She promised as Akari took Mikoto and went upstairs. "That's going to be really bad when someone gets them mad.." She stated as she went to finish up the dishes, being followed by her husband.

"Hn. At least that'd teach them not to mess with them." Sasuke replied, glancing at the calendar and smirking to himself before returning to watching his wife put the dishes back.

"Just like it's taught you not to mess with me, hmm?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow in a clear way to prove her point. She started laughing at the look of defeat on her husband's face before taking her apron off and walking over to wrap her arms around his neck. "Don't worry. In Shikamaru's words, 'you're whipped.'"

"Hn. I'm not whipped.. He's the whipped one, along with dobe and the Hyuga." When Sakura pouted angrily, he sighed and kissed her forehead. Despite what he said, he didn't mind being whipped by his wife, in fact, there were points he enjoyed it. Though, he'd only admit it to her.

**Well, took me about a month to work on this one, but, I did it! Next chapter will be all about SasuSaku~ Yay!  
><strong>**~~Skittles~~**


	26. An Anniversary To Remember

**This is chapter twenty six of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's! **

**Me: I love my reviewers~**

**Deidara: More than me?**

**Me: Noooo, Dei-koishii, just as much~**

**Me and Deidara: Review and read!**

**Ages:  
>Sakura- 30<br>Sasuke- 30  
>Itsuki- 10<br>Akari- 9  
>Daichi- 7<br>Akemi- 7  
><strong>Mikoto- 4 months<strong>**  
><strong>****  
>Chapter 26: An Anniversary To Remember<strong>

The next morning, Sasuke looked over at his sleeping wife and had to fight the urge to laugh at how silly she looked with her hair all messy, even though she was still the love of his life. Climbing out of bed, he quickly changed and figured to have something very special for her planned. The thing is, even after ten years, he still had no idea what to do for her. Heading downstairs, he saw his children were up and about. Itsuki was the one to notice him.

"Tou-san! Can we help somehow?" He asked, excited that he could help his dad anyway he could.

"Well, you and Akari could try and keep your mom busy around here for a little or take her to a park with the others while I go talk to Ino." He mentally shuddered at the mention of that blonde and how she always laughed at his sad attempt to explain what he was doing in the flower shop.

"We can go with if your scared, tou-san." Akemi suggested, tugging on his sleeve a little as Daichi nodded in agreement. "Ino-obasan can't scare you if we're there!"

Sasuke actually chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "That's nice. Then perhaps you could tell Shikamaru-oji about how I'm better than him?"

"Course, tou-san!" Daischi replied right as his mother appeared with his little sister in her arms. "Kaa-san! Can I hold imouto? Please?" He asked, using the look his father was famous for when he was a kid.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Just be careful." She said, bending to give her son his sister before heading to make breakfast for them, having Akari and Akemi following her.

"Kaa-san, whatcha making?" Akari asked, tilting her head to look around her mother.

"Well, a breakfast skillet with a dash of tomatoes and biscuits. And of course a few sausages." She informed, seeing their eyes light up with glee at the fact that there were tomatoes. It was well-known that all of their kids loved tomatoes as much as their father. While she cooked, her daughters asked questions about jutsus and whether or not she'd let them learn them. "As long as you don't try to burn anything down, I don't see why not. It's up to your father, though." She glanced in his direction as the two elder girls nearly flew across the room to ask.

"Tou-san! Can we learn that awesome jutsu nii-san knows?" Even though Akari graduated with her brother, there were a few jutsus that only he knew and she wanted to know.

"I suppose. Just remember that it should be used only when needed." Sasuke replied, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"You didn't remind nii-san of that! That's so unfair!" Akari replied, pouting and staring at her father, not backing down. She had gotten a stubborn streak that surprised even Sakura. For a nine year old, Akari could hold her own against not only Sasuke, but herself.

"True, that's because I had just remembered it myself." Sasuke amended before looking at Itsuki. "Same goes for you. Only use it if nothing else works."

"What!? Minato gets to use his Rasengan ALL the time!" Itsuki complained, showing off a little annoyance at that fact.

Sakura blinked and gauged what Sasuke would say, since she remembered when Naruto and him were that age and Sasuke got jealous at Naruto's growth. He had fallen into Orochimaru's hands easily and it took them nearly four years to get him to return, though he returned on his own power. She shuddered at the look in his eyes back then, when they had reunited for the first time: cold, distant and uncaring.

"Don't make it a competition, Itsuki. Believe me. It won't be worth it." Sasuke replied, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.

"But why not? I thought us Uchiha were stronger?" Itsuki questioned, clearly confused.

"We are in our own ways. You'll understand when you're a little older." Sasuke answered, not willing to tell his kids about his own dark past yet before glancing out the door, seeing Neji and Naruto pass by the window. Placing his newspaper down, he strolled to the door, ignoring the question in Sakura's eyes.

Itsuki huffed and sulked to the living room to watch his siblings, before looking to his mom for some answer. Sakura shrugged and shook her head, showing she agreed with Sasuke before she cleaned up and also went into the living room.

"Yo, teme. You sure you wanna surprise her?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Keh. Of course. Let's go see if you've messed it up already." Sasuke taunted, smirking to himself.

"I made sure he didn't, but, he could've easily done something when we weren't looking." Neji said.

"Man, I'm more mature than back then. I just think about if it were Hina-hime instead." Naruto scoffed as they arrived at the field where everyone really met back when they were kids: where Sasuke first talked to Sakura, even if it was to grunt a 'hey'. "Memory hill..." Naruto sighed happily.

"That should be the name." Neji commented as Choji walked up.

"You like everything, Sasuke? If not, we'll definitely redo it! I just will need another bag of chips and I'll be good." Choji asked.

"Nah. It looks amazing, really." Sasuke replied as he strolled around to see how there were the same flowers that were growing back then were just starting to bloom now.

Ino caught his attention and rushed over. "Sasuke-kun! Can you believe that these are starting to bloom now? It's almost like a sign!" She gushed, grinning.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "You could say that. I just hope this will be enough." He put his thinking face on, which made Ino hit him over the head. "Hey!"

"Stop it. Sasuke-kun, you seriously still spend too much time in that head! Instead, when Forehead and you are here alone, think with this!" She shoved a finger at his chest, where his heart was. "That's all that you really need for her. I mean, you love Forehead, right?" Getting the shocked Uchiha to nod, Ino nodded as well. "Well, let her know that! And remember everything **positive** you remember about her from when we were kids." She hugged Sasuke. "If she isn't happy tomorrow, I will hunt you down!" She threatened before turning towards the group. "Alright, people, let's hurry and do the finishing touches!" She ordered as Sasuke left with Shikamaru to go get the kids.

"Ino's right. Even I stopped thinking with my head with her. You and I both usually like to think three moves ahead. Tonight, just focus on her." Shikamaru added, smirking.

"Easier said than done." Sasuke replied.

"I know, but it'll make life so much easier." Came the response as the two saw the kids outside, with Sakura, looking up at the stars. "Hey, Sakura."

"Shikamaru? What's going on?" Sakura questioned.

"What makes you think something happened? Mind if I take the kids for the night? Megumi wants to tor-erm play with them." Shikamaru asked.

Itsuki blinked before furrowing his eyebrows. "I'd rather go see Tsumio than have to deal with Megumi." He shuddered at the thought of dealing with the dirty blonde. "I'll go hang out at Neji-oji and Tenten-oba's." He replied.

"I'll go show her to not mess with you, nii-san." Akari said, brightening at the thought of getting Megumi to lay off her brother. The twins both seemed to want to go to Naruto's.

Sakura switched Mikoto to the other side and raised an eyebrow in skepticism to which Sasuke avoided her implied question. _'I'll have to ask later what the whole thing is about.'_ She watched with Sasuke as their children went with Shikamaru to their destinations. As she was about to say something, he rested a hand on the small of her back and directed her to Rushina's without saying a word. The elderly lady was already outside and her eyes lit up as she wordlessly took Mikoto, winking in their direction before entering her house. "Wha-?" She started.

"Hold that thought for a moment." Sasuke replied, taking her hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You better tell me what's going on or else!" Sakura said, ire dripping from her tone.

Sasuke flinched mentally before smirking as he led her to where he had been earlier, the umeboshi shop he actually took her on their first actual date, a few months after their engagement.

The owner's son smiled. "Ahh. Welcome. Follow me." He said, giving Sakura an uneasy feeling when he led them to a table with a small lamp in the center of it. "I'll be right back with the specialty you wanted." He stated, leaving the two alone.

"S-Sasuke, w-what's going on?" Sakura asked, clearly startled.

"Can't I take my wife out alone? Or do I need her permission?" Sasuke teased as their order arrived, enjoying how her face lit up when she realized it was her favorite umeboshi she always got when she was depressed back when Sasuke was a rouge ninja. He, himself, settled for just some tea as he smirked. "What, not hungry?"

"I-I..." Sakura tried to find words, but instead decided to smile and eat her umeboshi, loving the flavor. "What exactly is going on?" She asked again.

"I thought I told you, I just wanted to take you out. Being cooped up in the house isn't good for you." Sasuke answered.

"You just wanted to take me out." Sakura repeated, trying to figure out what he meant in her mind as she chewed. When she was finished, Sasuke paid for the meal and the two left. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I mean it. I know you hate sweets."

"I'm not done yet." Sasuke replied before tying a blindfold over his wife's eyes. "There's still more." With that, he led her to the field, smiling at the work that was done and had to chuckle at the banner before turning and reaching up to remove the blindfold. "Ready?"

"Well, considering I have no idea what to be ready for, yes." She replied right as the blindfold was removed and her husband moved aside to show her the very field she first fell in love with him, though she didn't know it at the time. "S-S-Sasuke-kun."

There were lanterns hanging from the trees and a banner saying, 'Happy Anniversary' on it. The trees seemed to glow from the lanterns and the flowers that were blooming looked even prettier. Fireflies had since began to fly around, adding a even more scenic view to the field.

"Happy anniversary, love." Sasuke said, smiling softly right before she launched herself into his arms, making him spin her around. "You have no idea how hard this was."

"I-I-I bet." She hiccuped, burying her face in his shoulder before pulling back and kissing him sweetly. "Happy anniversary, too, dear. I thought you forgot about it."

"I'm not the dobe. I had this planned for a few weeks, but it didn't actually come together until two days ago." He huffed at the mention of being like Naruto before smiling. "I remember when we actually met here, though I was just a stubborn, stuck up kid then. Since then, it was like I had always seemed to bump into you. Whether it was just coincidence or not, I actually liked it."

"You were stubborn, but not as stuck up as others. You just were cocky that you were a Uchiha, there's a difference." Sakura replied. "But that day, I had a feeling I had found someone special. Little did we know." She added as he sat down, with her in his lap.

"Hn. I think that meeting you was fate and becoming your friend was a choice. Especially after Itachi killed my clan, I was afraid to lose someone else dear to me. That's why I tried to keep my distance from you. You had become the closest thing I cared about." Sasuke explained. "But, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am never letting you go."

Sakura smiled sadly before nodding. "I had a feeling that I had somehow done something to make you do that. Back then, I had always wanted to just be around you to somehow show I wasn't going anywhere. When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to lose you, too. But, now I know you're not going anywhere."

Sasuke grimaced. "Damn straight I'm not going anywhere. I would go back and kick myself for hurting you then. When I did leave with the Sound Four, I regretted hurting you, but couldn't let them know you were important to me. Under Orochimaru, I kept going back to how I treated you and felt worse each time I relived calling you 'annoying'." He kissed her lips softly before continuing. "I wish there was a word more than 'love' itself to convey what I feel for you."

"Sasuke-kun... You don't need to think of that. I always understand that and I will always keep falling in love with you. In fact, each day I keep doing that. Seeing you with Itsuki or just talking to the kids, I nearly cry every time." Came the answer as she kissed him back. "I think this was the best way to celebrate. And, don't worry. I will keep this a secret. I still won't tell Ino-pig about what you said to me on our wedding night." She giggled like a younger Sakura.

"Good. I like keeping my ego safe from her." He admitted, glad to open up to someone on such a deep level and knowing that it wasn't going anywhere yet. "I doubt the dobe could beat this." He grinned as he rested his chin on her head.

"Hn. Never know. Naruto still comes with surprises and we've known him for twenty five years or so."

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up at the grunt. "Are you starting to grunt?" He questioned.

"What if I am?" She asked.

"I'd say you were going against your own words about 'Sasuke-speak'."

"Hn."

"Sakura... Shut up." He teased before capturing her lips in a heated kiss before parting to say one last thing he wanted to say. "When I look at you, my dear, it doesn't seem like you've aged. To me you're just as beautiful as the day we got engaged. Happy anniversary."

That finally made his wife break down and cry into his chest, making him laugh at the fact he now embraced her when, years ago, he would've shook her until she stopped or pushed her away.

"S-Stop l-l-laughing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hiccuped as she pulled back to try and glare at him, despite having tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm not laughing at you, my little blossom. I'm laughing at the fact I would've reacted differently when we were genin if this happened. I'll never laugh at you."

"R-Really? Oh, Sasuke-kun.. I love you, and I will love you until I die." She sniffled as he kissed away her tears.

"You have bewitched me from the very first day, Sakura... I love you, too."

**Bwaaaah! It's so beautiful! And, sadness! This story is coming to an end in another few chapters! I know! It's so difficult to see a lovely story like this end!**

**Deidara: But then you can focus on my own story! Wit-**

**Me: Hush, love. Ignore him for a moment! I want to thank everyone that have read and read and read and read this story! YOU guys are the best! *spreads love to all* I will even read a review this time! **

**"ANYWAYS, this deserves a lot more attention than it's getting. From what I've read so far, I'm really enjoying this (and yet, I'm reading a manga at the same time... Oh well)." From REDemption Love and Lies. **

**Me: I really do hope you enjoy this even more, RED.. =D Also, five year time-skip to what you all wanna see: protective daddy, Sasuke-style!**

**Deidara/Me: Read and Review!**


	27. Never Anger A Father

**This is chapter twenty seven of A New Start. So far, a lot has happened. Let's get right into this! I don't own anything except my OC's!**

**Ages:  
>Sakura- 35<br>Sasuke- 35  
>Itsuki- 15<br>Akari- 14  
>Daichi- 12<br>Akemi- 12  
>Mikoto- 5<br>Daisuki-3**

**Chapter 27: Never Anger A Father**

"Kaa-san! I see them!" Mikoto, now five, cheered as she bounced to her mother, who was in the kitchen.

"Well, let's get everything ready then. Go get Daisuki. You wouldn't want him to miss out on welcoming them back, would you?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"No!" She stated, darting upstairs to get her three year old brother. Mikoto had the facial features of her namesake and was becoming a mommy's girl. Her hair, when she was born, was dark like Itsuki's, but it lightened up considerably to a purple that had her getting picked on at school. Like Itsuki and Akari, she had Sakura's eyes, the only one to match their mother's eye color exactly.

Daisuki, the baby of the family, was a dead ringer for his father except for having dark pink hair that, according to what they noticed, would probably lighten in the coming years. He was beginning the phase every one of them went through: the terrible threes. Unlike other kids, who went through terrible twos, the Uchiha children instead had terrible threes.

Sakura sighed at the fact Daisuki was entering that phase. Just today, he was put into time-out five times by her and, before they left, Akemi and Daichi. Even Mikoto had put him in time-out once. She went to open the door to let her four eldest children in. Akemi and Daichi had gone out on a mission early that morning with their team. Akari and Itsuki, however, were gone on their own mission for three days, the second longest they've had. "Welcome home, dears."

"Glad to be back, kaa-san." Itsuki sighed as he plopped down on the couch and sighed happily. "I really missed your cooking. Hope there's something awesome being made, cause I'm starving!" Itsuki was now 15 and stopped looking like his father, instead looking almost like a blend of the two with Sasuke's hairstyle, despite having the straightness of Sakura's hair.

Akari, on the other hand, looked identical to a 14 year old Sakura: long, wavy hair and always had her bangs covering her forehead, which had actually turned out normal. She took her brother's bag and placed it in the corner of the room. "You are joking. You wouldn't stop whining about not being here to see Kaoru off on her mission!"

Kaoru was Kakashi's daughter, around the same age as Itsuki. Kaoru's mother, Anko, had died five months after her birth and Kakashi had been raising her with Shizune, his second wife. Unlike her father, Kaoru wasn't perverted, but instead very violent, reminding everyone of how Anko used to act from time to time.

"Ahh. Young love." Sakura sighed.

"Kaa-san!" Itsuki whined. "I don't love her!"

"Sure... I'll remember this when you mumble about her in your sleep." Sakura smirked before noticing the twins were seething. "What happened?"

Daichi huffed, something that all kids had from Sasuke, and went to sit by Itsuki as Akemi spoke. "Daichi refused to let Tsumio-kun talk to me alone! All he wanted was to ask how the mission with his cousin went!" Akemi fumed, pointing at her twin. "That doofus dragged me away before I could even tell him I would talk to him later!"

Daichi rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. **_'Cha! Tsumio has more on his mind than that, _****_sis!' _**His Inner shouted, despite not being heard. "Hn. I'm not a doofus. If anything, 'Tsumio-kun' is the doofus. If you could read him, you'd know exactly why I pulled you away." He mimicked her 'Tsumio-kun' voice terribly.

Sakura sighed. "Alright, you two. Stop it. You two just came home and this is how you greet me?" She spread her arms in disgust, which had the kids flinch. They all hated making their mom feel terrible and Akemi was the first to hug her mom.

"Sorry, kaa-san." She apologized as Mikoto and Daisuki returned. "Hey, Koto!" She greeted, awaiting the bomb called her sister.

"Nii-san!" Mikoto cheered, flinging herself into her sister's arms and hugging her. "Suki was bad!" She said.

"Not!" Daisuki said, 'not' being the only word he learned to actually pronounce. Between 'not' and 'food', he was actually quiet.

Sakura leaned on the doorframe before picking her son up. "Yes you were, sir. You made your sister cry."

"Not!" He said, smiling as if he were apologizing.

"He's still saying 'not', huh, kaa-san?" Itsuki asked.

"He said 'food' earlier when he wanted food." Sakura said, placing Daisuki down and watching the toddler waddle towards Daichi, who was sulking like his father used to. "Daichi, come with me for a moment." She curled her finger to motion for him to follow her into the kitchen, to which he hesitated before following. "Alright, what's with the sulking? Why exactly don't you want your sister to talk to Tsumio?"

"Because. He's a Hyuga and he doesn't really like her. I don't want her hurt from that jerk!" Daichi admitted, looking at his feet. "He's easy for me to read, so.."

"So you're trying to protect her by taking her away? Noble that that is, Daichi, he's still a good friend to not only you, but your siblings. He grew up with Itsuki and you all. But, I understand. You are protective of Akemi, just like Itsuki is to all of you." She hugged her son before ruffling his hair. "You know you could tell Akemi. She'll understand... Even if she gets mad."

"I know, kaa-san." Daichi admitted, rubbing his head as the two re-entered the living room and joining the others. "Say, Akemi... I'm sorry. But I haven't been wrong about my gut before!"

Akemi frowned before sighing. "I know, but you are wrong about Tsumio-kun. Tou-san?!" She stammered, shocked to see her father leaning against the doorframe. "W-When did you get here?"

"A few moments ago. Normally, I'd agree with you, but the kid is almost like his father." Sasuke stated. "I'd keep him at a safe distance for now until we find out who he really is."

"Alright, tou-san." Akemi said as she went upstairs to go get ready, her siblings following suit.

"Why do I have a feeling she won't?" Sasuke sighed as Sakura hugged him.

"Cause she's headstrong like I am." She replied, taking his hands. "For now, trust her. She knows exactly what you expect of her." Sakura kissed his cheek before walking into their room. _'Sasuke-kun will probably murder Neji and Tsumio if Tsumio doesn't like Akemi the way she likes him. He and I see how she glows whenever she talks about him. She loves him as much as I loved Sasuke back when we were her age.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura finished putting her up in a bun and fixed her kimono that was a blue with sakura flowers decorating the last half of the sleeves and skirt. Her obi was a blood red and the tie was a white that tied in a bow in the back, which she was having troubles tying when Sasuke walked back in. "I can't see to tie this thing. Would you mind helping me?" She asked, showing her back.<p>

Sasuke shook his head and went to help her, tying the bow before pulling her into a hug. "Why are we going again?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Cause you don't trust any boys around the girls and you want them to know you won't let them?" She stated, shivering when he sighed into her neck.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Sasuke groaned before replacing the collar of her kimono back. "I suppose we should go. That way I can warn Hyuga to watch his son so he doesn't mess around with Akemi's feelings."

Sakura nodded as they left, looping her arm though his and resting her head on his bicep. "You think Itsuki really likes Kaoru?"

"Hn. He probably does. Considering the boy doesn't shut up about her, I'd say so. I think I'd better let the dobe know about Minato, too." He grumbled, still not thrilled at the blossoming feelings between Akari and Minato.

Sakura giggled and patted his arm. "Relax, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure Hinata has said the same thing I told you: 'it's bound to happen'. Naruto will eventually be related to you whether you want him to or not. That's a given, considering Kushina had been smiling a lot around Daichi."

"Keh." Was the reply and Sakura could see that Sasuke was secretly thrilled to be related to Naruto. If she didn't know better, she would think it was the fact he could easily annoy Naruto more than Naruto did now if it happened.

When she was about to reply, she saw Ino and Hinata waving in her direction, their broods not far from them. "Ah! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun! We were just waiting for you!" Tenten greeted.

"You didn't have to, you know." Sakura said, smiling when Naruto jogged up like he used to when they were kids. "Naruto, seriously?"

"What? I didn't want to miss out on anything!" Naruto chimed, grinning before the rest of the group walked up. "Man, this is so... What's that word..."

"Familiar, Naruto-kun?" Hinata supplied.

"Yeah. Thanks, Hina-hime." He kissed her forehead and laughed when she blushed before feeling the tug on his orange kimono and looked down. "What's up, Hanako?"

"Up?" Hanako asked, her brilliant blue eyes asking as well. The youngest Uzumaki, Hanako was a daddy's girl and never left his side. At 4, she was a year older than Daisuki and didn't show any of the well-known Uzumaki-Uchiha rivalry that their siblings clearly had. She had her father's skin tone and blue eyes and even had one whisker mark on her cheeks. Unlike her sister, Tsunade, she had her father's spiky hair with Hinata's hair color.

10 year old Tsunade skipped over to her parents, a very happy child, only having her mother's shyness around most of her friends when they mentioned Daichi or any of the Uchiha sons. "Kaa-san, is it almost time?" She asked, her pupiless blue eyes lightening up with hope. She was an identical to her mother's looks, from the skin tone to the hairstyle.

Hinata smiled. "It should be. Go get Minato and we'll head on over."

Tsunade sighed. "He's busy talking to Akari-chan. He told me to just let him know when we're ready."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at Sasuke with a smile. "Well, we're about to head over there." She said. When Hanako and Tsunade were gone, she had to grin. "Is it me or do they have more energy than we did?"

"They do seem to have more. Too bad, Forehead, you have to deal with so much energy." Ino teased.

Sakura twitched and also grinned, a familiar glare on her face. "Well, Ino-pig, at least I can keep up without a certain someone on my mind twenty-four seven." She replied, Ino deadpanning before her own glare and grin came up.

"I'm not **always** thinking of Shika, Forehead. Just most of the time. I know you whine whenever Sasuke-kun is gone." Came the taunt. Everyone sighed and shook their heads at the fact that, despite them being 35, Ino and Sakura still acted 12 at times.


End file.
